


予你花与剑

by OddBook



Series: 花·冠·火 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, Alpha Eren, M/M, Omega Levi, 三笠立场转变 严重的时代局限性 性别歧视, 兄妹通婚, 奇幻, 宫廷, 战争, 生子, 笠利, 艾伦/原创角色, 艾利, 艾尼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 106,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 月之谷地的领主利威尔·阿克曼，迎来了一位刚刚经历家国变故的避难者……





	1. Chapter 1

这间石厅门扉洞开，门外跪满了人，老的、少的、男的、女的，齐齐整整，黑衣垂首，好似累而栖的一群鸦，静静地铺了一地黑羽。  
石厅的东壁靠墙立了一位中年男子，高大健壮，黑色高帽遮住了半张脸，露出的唇角隐隐含着一抹笑。男人的身边是一位挺直脊背的长发姑娘，面孔还带着稚嫩，双掌紧握，不时轻吸一口气，不知是有些紧张，还是胸衣束得过紧。石厅的西侧有一个披斗篷的，看身形像个男人，盘腿而坐，膝上横一块长且宽的厚木，自他宽大衣袖伸出的手掌，瘦而皱，捏着笔杆，抵着木头，在纸页上疾走。他身边立了两位白发老妪，一个瘦削背驼，一个矮小肥胖。两盏烛灯的下方坐了一位红袍老者，鹤发长须，舒眉合目，开口道：  
“弯下你的双膝。”  
石厅中央立了一位身着白袍的少年，闻言跪下身去，闭了双眼，烛光跳跃着爱抚他平展的双眉，勾勒他锋利的下颌。 他的长袍铺于地面，成了石面上一把雪白的圆扇。  
“老妇，走向这年轻的领袖，以你们被岁月叨扰、打磨、更被岁月祝福的双手，为他綉上苦难与泪水的花瓣，愿子民的心跳撑起他的双肩，愿碧空的朗月洗澈他的双眼。”  
两位老妪恭身上前，一在左，一在右，于少年面前跪下，拿起针线，拾起长袍的两端。她们年已过百，瘦的那个眼瞎了，綉的时候，针扎到手指，在洁白的袍子上洒了血，胖的那个，双手已哆嗦了好几年。待她们起身行礼，走回西壁，白袍的两角多了两多花：歪歪扭扭，依稀辨认出烟灰色的花瓣和红铜色的叶子，右边那朵的叶子还沾着几滴血。  
“年轻人，亲吻你膝下的土地。”  
少年缓缓地弯了脊背，俯下身去，鼻尖擦过细尘，双唇亲吻石面。  
“站起身来，睁开你的双眼。”  
那是一双汇聚了夜于海的眼睛，甫一睁开，便把少年寡淡的五官衬得生动而深刻。  
红袍老人也半睁开眼睛，看了看少年袍子上的两朵花，又看向少年平静的面容，微微点了点头。  
“利威尔•阿克曼，今日起，你便是月之谷地第十三任领主。”老人示意少年起身，“挑选你的兵器吧。”  
利威尔略一颔首，向石厅北壁走去。这面墙壁除了两盏烛台，便是两样兵器。一把长弓，一柄长剑。东西两壁观礼的人，有的换了换脚，有的动了动肩，知道最繁琐的仪式已然过去，对于挑兵器的惯例也不紧着看。自老者宣布了就任之语，利威尔也放松了些许，轻快地走向长弓，正要取时，长剑讯时嗡鸣起来，与石壁阵阵击撞。观礼的人又严肃了姿态，老人完全睁开了双眼，负起手来瞧着少年和剑，伏案疾书的“斗篷”也停下笔，自兜帽下向北壁瞥去几眼，摇了摇头，咬了咬笔杆，又继续写字去了。  
利威尔微微蹙眉，僵在半路的手臂转了弯儿，试探着握住剑柄，嗡鸣不断地长剑立时在他手中安静下来。他将剑取下，因着心思有点烦乱，剑鞘与石壁碰了些声响。待他转过身，满厅寂静，两壁的人怔怔地望着他，想要收回不礼的目光，又忘了怎么做。红袍老人长眉微动，抚起了须子。擦拭兵器的小童早早地候了许久，也不见下一句传话，愣愣地抬起头，又全不知该看谁，最后又低下头去，捏紧了绢布。  
“三笠。”  
长发姑娘整颗心都在老人与少年间悬来悬去，完全没想到这时会被叫到名字。浅吸一口气，充几分镇定，向利威尔走去，却因站久了腿麻，脚下一个踉跄，少年眼疾手快稳稳地扶住了，才没摔着。她有点不好意思，又不乐意直面严肃的老人，就微低了头，悄悄盯着利威尔衣服上的花看。  
老人全当没看见，转向少年，“利威尔，同她订婚。”  
三笠感觉握着自己的那只手一僵，僵了一会儿就松开了她。她也没法低着头数花瓣了——这不对劲儿，舅舅明明说认过了兵器才能行订婚礼。她将询问的目光投向利威尔，发现对方的双眼也盛着疑惑，还有几分努力藏着的不快——她和他太熟了，他有一点不高兴她也看得出来。但利威尔没让老人等太久，他提起剑，削了袍子左角的一条布，带着那朵歪歪扭扭的花，捏在手里。三笠盯着那片布条屏住了呼吸，晕乎乎地任由利威尔拉过她的手，轻轻地将这一片布系于她的腕上。  
靠着墙的高个男人推了推帽子，轻笑一声。  
红袍老人紧皱的眉舒展了一半，停止抚须，转向小童，小童已跨了半步出去——伏案的“斗篷”停了笔。  
“把那剑熔了吧。”  
“斗篷”说。  
三笠脑中嗡得一下，茫然得向少年瞧去。利威尔紧咬着下唇，握紧了剑柄，去望那“斗篷”。长老眯起了眼睛，又开始抚着须子：“利威尔，熔了剑吧。”  
少年绷紧了身体，狠狠地盯着“斗篷“，“斗篷”轻轻晃了晃脑袋，像是对他笑了。  
“利威尔，熔了剑。”  
少年仍然没有动。  
“斗篷”叹了一声，“领主，把剑熔了吧。”  
利威尔猛地扭回头，肩膀微微抖着，俶尔，整个人卸了劲似的，狠一抬手，将长剑掷进北壁熊熊燃烧的炉火。他盯着炉火出神，耳边传来姑娘的一声冷笑。他立刻转身，正见到三笠头也不回地跑出石厅。少年脸色铁青，微一低头，也不管老人看没看到，“失礼。”话还没说完几秒，人已走出了门。  
红袍老人望着远去的两个孩子，摇着头，又在烛台边坐下，闭目静神。等了很久，门外和厅内观礼的人全都散去，只有“斗篷”仍抱着那块又大又厚的蠢木头奋笔疾书。老人这才又睁开了眼睛。“你把那两个孩子都气跑了。”  
“斗篷”右手不停，左手随意地挥了挥，“那剑他用不着，还不如烧了。”  
“我看着三代领主长大，包括那孩子的母亲，还没有一个人被剑感应。”老人回忆着，话语说得缓慢，“领主看护大阵，祖先的阵弥漫夜空，即使天外凶兽挑衅，也只需以弓相击，断用不到剑。这孩子这么一选……”  
“该不留的，你是留不住的。”“斗篷”搓了搓手，动了动腕子，又提起笔，“卡露拉离了月之谷地有八年了，’归物’就让利威尔去吧。”  
“让他去？他才多大，才 是个娃娃，挑的兵器还给你熔了，你让他出去，哪还有命回来？”  
“斗篷”这下笑出声了。“老头子，舍不得就直说，别太指望我顺着你说，我可舍得。”  
老人揪着胡须，“我不信。”  
“斗篷”不接话，石厅里只剩了风声和隐约的笔尖磕碰木头的声响。又过了一会儿。老人轻声说：“选中那孩子的是剑，这是个近身兵器。”  
“斗篷”停下了笔。  
“月光，要照到南方去啦。”

男人低着头，也不理会往这边走的人，只是漫不经心地将手里的剑擦了一遍又一遍，等到脚步声在自己面前停下了，才推了推帽檐，仰起头，“呦。”  
利威尔不说话，盯着男人手里的剑，眉目不快。  
男人极为夸张地叹了一声，将布条和剑向两旁一扔，过了会儿又把剑捞了回来，藏到自己身后，盘好了腿，托着下巴，冲利威尔咧嘴一笑，“瞧你那模样，老子又不是领主，爱使啥使啥，你总不能小心眼到瞅我这兵器不顺眼。”  
利威尔肩膀微塌，染上几分无奈，“不是因为你的剑……那丫头的脾气历来藏不住，凯尼……你能不能劝劝她？”  
男人环起双臂，哼了一声，“你因为仪式的事情不高兴，又不好意思和我直说，别拿三笠当幌子。”他边说边扳过鞋底，捡了根木条，刮着鞋子底面的积泥，“三笠刚和我抱怨过，说老家伙让你在就任仪式上下不来台，你后脚就跑过来。你们俩订婚了，有啥事不能一块说？小子，她是你的alpha，又不是我的，有事情要和她商量，那也是你去商量，老子不当传话的。”  
利威尔来时心里就不痛快，被凯尼尖牙利嘴地堵了一段儿，往凯尼身后的树下一靠，兀自站着，也懒得再开口。  
凯尼刮完了鞋底子，虚握了个拳头，对着太阳穴敲了敲，寻思着好歹是个亲外甥，别把人家气傻了，大声咂嘴，“利威尔，长老要你越过明月山脉，去帮卡露拉‘归物’这件事，你知道了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“你和三笠父母死得早，把你俩带大的功劳卡露拉也有一份，她又是你表姐，这么多年了你还生气？”  
利威尔沉默片刻。“月谷的人不去招惹王室，长老这话说了几代，她总该记着。她自己在萧宫住快活了，哪天出了事，把军队引过来——”  
“说点好话行吗？”凯尼站起来，想照着头给小伙子来一下，又想起小兔崽子现在是领主了，不能随便打，就像当年，库谢尔妹妹的头也不能再随便揉了。手痒又不能动手的凯尼对天翻了个白眼，“我知道为啥那把剑对着你吼了，给你留一把剑就是自尽用的，照着心口一戳，省着一天天想太多累死。”  
利威尔心不在焉地顺着凯尼的话点了点头。  
这下男人眉毛皱得更厉害了，轻轻拍拍外甥的肩膀，笨拙地放揉了声音：“知道你想你姐姐，这次南行长老才准你去帮她‘归物’。取了她的东西回来，她就和月谷断了大部分关系，非身死不得出手相助——”  
“这些规矩母亲念叨地够多了，您就别重复了。”  
凯尼生生止住了话，全不知道接下来该说啥，小子一句话里蹊蹊跷跷，不仅在库谢尔去世后第一次又提到母亲，还冲自己用了敬称，呦，小子还低着头。凯尼一颗半老不小的心吊得七上八下，苦思着是不是又得哄哄人家。利威尔突然笑了，“我就空着手出谷？”  
凯尼见小伙子没事，便也自自在在地眯起眼睛。“空手就空手吧。你打架的本事我知道，给你根树枝都能把别人揍得脑袋开花。”

“斗篷”下笔不断，又厚又沉的那方木头已压得他的大腿又痛又酸。那白袍子的孩子下午就过来了，坐在他对面。两个人，一个写，一个看，一直到了晚上。  
“我仍是看不懂你写的字。”  
“斗篷”轻声笑着，“我一直在想，你什么时候开口。”他左手的食指在纸页上轻点，“这文字，我也认不得，这是给几百年后的人读的，自然要用他们的文字写。”  
“可你是记录者，是先知。”  
“我的眼睛虽看得到这片陆地将来发生的事情，我的双手虽一刻不停地记录，它们却直接听命于尤弥尔女神的圣意，我只是拿个笔，参与不了什么，也明白不了什么。”  
年轻人闷了一会儿。“星夜大阵隔开了人类和凶兽，也隔开了尤弥尔女神，我正是继承的这座大阵的钥匙，她已经——”  
“我在你小时候就告诉过你 ，阵东有一道小缝，叫石溪之缝，谁也堵不上，那就是尤弥尔女神的往来之路。如果我们真的能将她拒之门外，这片大陆上便早已没有魔法，没有月谷，更没有星阵。没人能真的拒绝对她屈膝，人类能避世生活，是她的仁慈。”  
年轻人冷哼一声，“你和我母亲呢？”  
“什么？”  
“你说自己不该参与，可你和我母亲——”  
“你的出生是女神的意思。”  
“放屁！你害得她和她哥哥的婚约一度取消，又不娶她——”  
“我不能娶妻。”  
“哦，见鬼的，那你更不该和她鼓捣出一个孩子。”  
写字的人停下笔，慢慢掀开了兜帽。帽子下是半秃的头，稀稀疏疏地挂着几缕黄褐色的卷发，鼻子短而皱，牙齿缺了两颗，左颊两块暗斑，唯有一双眼睛，温柔而明亮，恍若一片星夜。“利威尔，你就是来问我这个的，问我和你母亲的事。”  
年轻人绷紧了下颌，双目左瞥，不情愿地、缓缓点头。  
“十四年前，我还不是现在的模样。那时候我有一头缎子般亮丽的银色长发，模样我猜大概也长得不错，因为过去的几百年，我写字时，案前总是坐了一圈小姑娘小孩子，看不懂，也要看，那大概是写字的人好看。她们看着我，我却看着字。  
“唯有你母亲不同。她从不注意我，她只好奇纸上的字，我却看着她，活了这么久，没想到有一天会怎么瞧一个人也瞧不够。我到现在也不记得那是一个黄昏还是一个晚上，这里恒久月色，分不清时间。她吻了我，又或者这只是我的一番想象，我隐约记得她黑曜石般的双眼，和汗水浸湿的头发，那时我手中无笔——当然无笔了。可我去看前一日写过的字，那字我全不认得，却忽然懂了其中一句，我和她的事情，早已被写下——被尤弥尔女神的双手。我只是女神的一件工具，我把我着迷的姑娘也变成了她的工具。等我回过神来，才发现我在哭泣，待我止住哭泣，我已经变成了如今这副丑陋的样子。  
“你出生那天我远远地见过你。领主的右肩身披月光，拿钥匙的人左肩身披月光，两道月光披在还是婴儿的你身上，就像一双翅膀。可我什么也做不了，我只能不停地写字，写字，并一遍遍在心中渴求你母亲的原谅，我深知，我再也不配注视她的面容。  
“她仍然按照惯例嫁给了她的哥哥，休•阿克曼承认了你的继承人身份。你一出生就是领主，就像你妹妹一出生，你便会和她在成年后成婚。可我一想起你，便在心中发抖。你又如何不成为尤弥尔的工具？”  
年轻人盯着纸页上倾斜如波浪的排排字体，想象着十四年前看着先知写字的库谢尔。他忆起母亲的轻柔温糯的话语，忆起休•阿克曼（他的舅舅，但他坚持承认利威尔可以叫他父亲）教他比武时的笑容，想起父母怀抱中仍是糯米团的小三笠。小三笠哭着哭着，身后没了阿克曼夫妇，只剩两方静墓。  
三笠，三笠，他看着这丫头长大，她吃的一口口饭，她走的一步步路，她的点点滴滴他都在那儿。司礼通知仪式的那天，瞟了瞟那丫头，三笠低头瞧了瞧已开始发育的一双小巧乳\\\房，微微红了脸，他才恍恍惚惚意识到，他们要订婚了。这丫头本来性子挺和顺，只有在关于他的事上像一头炸了毛的小狮子，谁犯一点错，她就亮爪子。三笠……利威尔这才想起来他的小妹妹为什么在仪式上甩脸子。  
“你就因为这个熔了我的剑？为了不让我成为狗屁女神的工具？”  
记录者几乎缩了缩脖子，虔诚地闭上眼睛。“孩子，你不能这样亵渎神灵，你这么做，她不会赐福于你。”他摇头道，“我叫你熔掉那把剑，是因为你用不到。”  
“哦，又是你那能看不能说的一套。”  
“我看到过预言的危害，利威尔，它会引起惊涛骇浪的巨变。”  
利威尔轻敲着膝盖，“我记得除了记录者，能看见未来的，只剩下萧宫观星塔的波特家。啧，那家的老头子说了什么事？”  
记录者不说话。年轻人又等了一会儿，“我自己去看”，他转身欲走时，记录者又叫住他，“利威尔，你虽有一双天目，也别过度使用。”  
“我能看见的是过去。”利威尔讥他，“泄露不了什么天机。”  
“常人不能看见的，你便不该看见。你若看到的太多，你做的事就陷进了尤弥尔的套。”记录者干皱的嘴角上扬，勾出一个笑，左颊的暗斑顺着嘴角的移动跳了跳，“好孩子，和我道个别。和你说了这么多，只怕我又要换一张脸了。”  
他缺枝少杈的牙齿在说话间脱落，黄褐色的几缕干枯卷发也掉了一地，颊上的皮肤鱼鳞般层层掀起，风一吹，悉数散去，脖颈上只剩下红彤彤的一团血肉，依稀望得见耳口鼻。下一阵风来，血肉之上又生出一点白皮，涟漪般一圈圈荡漾开去，成了一张少年人的白净脸蛋。他又生了一头长长乌发，自袖中取了条绳，高高地在脑后吊起。梳好头，他拿起笔，也不再去管那兜帽。  
利威尔站在一旁望着他，望了好一会儿，头也不回地走下小丘。

凯尼叼着酸草叶，望着碧空朗月之下一片片的花海，无聊地等人。他向来觉得夜铃花的样貌古怪，花朵像个下垂的铃铛，灰不溜秋，叶子又细又长，颜色像干涸了太久的血。一朵朵，在碧月之下长了一大片，远看还算顺眼，近看甚是恼人。他正琢磨还有什么乱七八糟的事情可供自己打发时间，便见那一对儿年轻人向他走了过来。  
三笠的步子节奏挺乱，风一吹，飘散的长发往她脸上糊，怎么看也不像个领主家未来的先生该有的样子。利威尔——凯尼一下笑出声，利威尔也不知道从哪个长老那儿借了件斗篷，披在他那矮小得寒掺的骨架上，像是充大人的小孩。年轻人微仰着头，披着这滑稽的衣服，脊背挺得笔直，手里握了一根长树枝——他也不嫌扎手，凯尼想——小家伙还是不愿意空手出门啊，他又笑了笑。那两个在离他几步远的地方站住了，谁也不往他这边跑。凯尼换了个更舒服的姿势靠着——老子好人做到底，等等看那俩崽子还想干嘛。  
俩一块长大的小孩换成了面对面的站法，没了下一步动作。  
呵，订了婚就傻了？凯尼挣扎着要不要去教他俩点什么。  
利威尔向三笠走过去，小心翼翼地搂住姑娘的背——你可以试点劲儿，凯尼嘀咕，你一个omega还能把alpha拆了吗。三笠长得挺快，凯尼盯着俩孩子——要不就是利威尔总也不长个儿，这个臭小子想太多了骨架都在萎缩，等他们真能结婚的时候臭丫头估计都比臭小子高啦。  
三笠回抱住利威尔，试探性地倾过头，在利威尔面颊上亲了一下。  
凯尼挑起了眉毛，连臭丫头也矜持了，搞得你俩第一次见面似的。  
少年和姑娘笨拙地抱了会儿，分开来，向凯尼挥了挥手。  
哦，现在想起我了。凯尼瞪他们——还要磨叽，还不过来？  
“你——”三笠望着利威尔手里那根树枝，“你南行路上小心，有人欺负你，你就打他。树枝不好使，你就抢凯尼的剑。凯尼欺负你，你就骂他。你……早点回来。”  
“放心。”利威尔说，“丫头你还在这儿，我一定早些回来。”  
凯尼吹了好几声口哨才等到他的领主小祖宗向他走来，哼了一声，“你俩亲热完了？”  
“凯尼！”  
难得见他外甥恼羞成怒的样子，凯尼心情大好，想到将来小伙子再长大些就见不到这表情了，手又开始痒。连催带推地哄利威尔出了明月山脉，立刻照着外甥的脑门敲了一记。  
“凯尼！”  
凯尼•阿克曼大笑着推了推帽子。


	2. Chapter 2

二  
艾伦对那件事的印象，总是从一根迷了眼的柳絮开始的。  
他早早被母亲带出城，眼睛被柳絮弄得痒，眨起眼来有些疼。他的左手也被母亲攥得痛，母亲紧张极了，微微发着抖。母亲对面还站着一个外人，那外人一定不是什么好东西，因为母亲把她和自己都裹得严严实实，帽子几乎遮住脸了。那外人也罩了一件丑斗篷，只能瞅见一个帽子，和一个不算太难看的下巴。艾伦不好意思当着这外人的面请母亲给自己吹眼睛，抬起右手打算自己揉，猛的一下，左手被母亲攥得更紧了，他只来得及把呼痛声咽下去，倒顾不上眼睛了。  
“跪下。”  
艾伦一惊，不记得做过什么错事，正要问，就听陌生人回了一声，“不跪。”  
艾伦抬头去看母亲，发现母亲人前素来庄严的面孔上见了点慌乱，双眼中带了些恳求，”利……”母亲一顿，“跪下。”这一声不再像命令，更像是请求。  
那个外人依旧站得笔直。“卡露拉，我取物回谷，依礼可以跪你，但别想我跪这个孩子。”  
“他是我儿子！”  
“他只是个外人。”陌生人兜帽下的脑袋歪了歪，艾伦只觉脊背一股冷刺，好似被人看了一个底儿透，“他还是个累赘。”  
“你……”卡露拉骂不出话，艾伦只觉母亲深深地吸了几口气，再开口时已镇定许多。“他是国王陛下的儿子，是当今的王子，还受的起你的一跪。”  
陌生人冷哼一声，“月谷不管国王的事，国王不管月谷的事。卡露拉，这规矩你忘了，我可没忘。”他又转了转头，黑色的兜帽正对着艾伦，声音放柔了许多，“还请王子殿下让开几步。”  
艾伦晕晕乎乎地准备迈步，又被卡露拉紧紧扯住。“我是你姐姐，这孩子也是你的亲人。”他听见母亲对那陌生人说，“算我求你了。”  
陌生人僵住了。沉默一阵儿，屈了膝。  
他现在和我一样高了，艾伦想。  
卡露拉自袖中取出一朵干枯的花，花瓣皱成一团，灰得泛白，叶子卷得可怜，不似棕也不似红。艾伦还从没见过这么难看的花。  
陌生人双手接过花，拢进自己的衣袖，早想起身，兜帽向卡露拉那边晃了晃，又勉强保持这个不痛快的姿势不动。  
“就当是谷里人向领主替新出生的孩子讨一个祝礼，我想请你帮我一个忙。”  
“你已经不完全算谷里的人了，他更不是谷里的孩子——”  
“我想请你给艾伦印上庇佑符。”  
陌生人在袖下攥紧了拳头。“你不觉得这要求太过分了！”  
陌生人拂袖正欲起身，母亲却对着他跪了下来，陌生人慌了，去扶母亲，母亲不起来，只是双手发着颤，握住了陌生人的。“国王不知还能撑几年，我有预感，宫里总有一天会乱……我求求你，求求你帮帮艾伦。若他逃难，请准他进入明月山脉……他是我唯一的孩子。你是我带大的……我只有这一个请求。”  
艾伦有时候觉得自己把母亲当时的话听懂了，有时候觉得没懂。他只记得母亲太过紧张，将陌生人的双手都攥红了。  
“你起来吧卡露拉，我答应你。”陌生人的声音充满了疲倦。  
可他不是一直在这儿吗，怎么觉得累？艾伦想问，陌生人却已经向他转了头。他现在真的和我一样高了，艾伦想，他这下看见了兜帽下的那张脸，看见了一双漂亮的烟蓝色眼睛。陌生人努力对艾伦扯了一个微笑，他大概平时笑得少，这个微笑看起来无比别扭。“可能有点疼。”他轻声说。  
艾伦见到那黑色的衣袖下伸出一只手——他的手还挺好看的，小王子想着——那只手按在了他的胸膛上。像一把镰刀扎进了心脏，艾伦登时叫了起来，眼泪哗哗地往下流。陌生人早就收了手，疼痛也过去好一会儿了，可他还是想哭，鼻涕一把泪一把的，扭头就把脸埋进了陌生人的衣服，鼻涕眼泪抹了人家一身，他感到陌生人僵住了——坏蛋活该，谁叫你惹我哭。  
陌生人被小孩子压着，跪得双腿发麻，咬着牙拍拍小孩的背，把孩子轻轻从肩头拔下来，抬起衣袖替小孩擦了擦眼泪，往小孩嘴里塞了一颗山樱桃。  
可惜那颗山樱桃是酸的，本来不哭的艾伦又哇地一声哭开去。对他母亲趾高气昂了半天的小陌生人，终于在他面前手忙脚乱起来……  
那陌生人来自月谷，他是月谷的领主。  
艾伦隐约记得小时候他和母亲住在都城郊外，屋外盛放着野蔷薇，或是野菊花，他记得模糊。他更记得的，是五岁那年，他随着母亲走进金碧辉煌的王宫，他呆愣愣的，就那么成了王子殿下，淘米做饭的母亲成了王后娘娘，偶尔见一面的砍柴父亲竟然成了国王陛下。  
待艾伦再长大些，他就听懂了更多的话，想明白了更多的事。观星塔的波特先生，预言了国王的长子将引来军队覆灭他的国家。国王听信了预言，废掉了黛娜王后，将她囚禁蜜园，不久便将她秘密处决。他将长子关进了观星塔下的牢房。他们说母亲是国王的情妇，说自己本是国王的私生子，说这话的人后来被国王剁了舌头，再没人敢非议王后和王子。  
艾伦曾在塔的窗边见过他所谓的哥哥，王长子瘦得形如鬼影，眼似猎鹰，将小时候的艾伦吓得做了噩梦。后来他再没见到那个哥哥，有人说王长子死在了塔里，有人说王长子逃了。  
“我遇见你父亲时，他只是一个乡间的赤脚大夫。”卡露拉这么告诉艾伦，她笑着拨弄儿子额前的碎发，艾伦却觉得她在哭，“我从不知道我会卷进宫里，会把你也卷进宫里。”  
国王驾崩后，还未等老臣拥立年幼的艾伦即位，黛娜王后的弟弟，卡拉涅斯附属国的亲王已兵至城下，破城而入。克伦威亲王宣布格里沙先王与卡露拉后的婚姻因重婚而无效，剥夺艾伦的继承权，将卡露拉王后关入塔中，并以早前查理亲王女儿的和亲为由，证明自己是目前唯一留有先王血脉的合法继承人。  
“你记着艾伦，往北逃，去明月山脉，你受领主庇佑，可以进去避难，你一定要活下去。”艾伦在汉尼斯的保护下，赶在克伦威亲王出手之前秘密出城。老将军从追击的骑兵中带着王子杀出一条血路，一路向北。  
向北逃，去明月山脉，去找那个陌生人……  
一路上老将军伤势恶化，每到夜晚便嘶声呻吟，马跑坏了好几匹，也不敢从客栈去换好的。一路上又冷又饿，屁股都快颠开了花。可没人敢停下。  
明月山脉。艾伦望见那片积雪连绵的锋利山峦。明月山脉！他的双眼一热，泪已涌到眼眶，又生生给他压了下去。不能哭，艾伦，你必须长大了，你不再是小孩子了。  
“将军，这就是明月山脉，您快下马，我带您进山，就能给您治伤了。”他跳下马，那么小个个子，慌得老将军差点怕他把自己摔着。  
明月山脉作为月之谷地的门户，只有受到领主庇佑，或是谷地中人才能看见山门，直入山谷。其他人若想翻山，只会困入山中，被风雪扼杀生命。艾伦默记着母亲的叮嘱，扶着老将军，走向山洞口。  
“过了这山洞，就是谷地，汉尼斯将军，您撑一撑。”艾伦在这冰天雪地里，累得满头大汗。在黑黝黝的山洞走了许久，终于见到了亮光，一下晃到了眼睛。  
“老将军，我向前探一探，要是到了山谷，我们立刻就出去。”  
艾伦向那光亮跑去。  
他看到了，看到了一片碧空，和一轮圆月。他久居明月山脉以南，头顶只有星空，从未见过月亮。这皎洁的银盘把他迷住了，他看得出了神，才想起来见到的是月亮，是月亮！“我们到山谷了！”他尖叫起来，第一次笑出声来，笑得眼眶都热了，“将军，我们到山谷了——”  
他的耳边刮过两道劲风，他还以为这是幻听，紧接着见到两匹白狼，迅猛地铺向山洞中的老将军，太快了，快到他来不及反应。他见到他们撕开老将军的咽喉，听得到血液在撕裂的喉咙中翻涌的声响，老将军的血喷到了他的鼻尖上，他呆立在原地，呆了几秒，又发了疯似的向前跑去。跑了两步便跌在地上，他扑到汉尼斯身边。老将军的头颅滚在山洞的地面上，沾了藓，大睁的双目中空盈着还未来得及扩散的惊惧，脏腑撕裂，血流满地。  
他还未来得及呕出声就尿了裤子，流着泪大叫着搬起洞石就向狼砸去。狼灵巧地避过，慢悠悠地走近他，顶着他的身子，顶了他好几个跟头，将他推出山洞，推进山谷。他顾不上疼，嘶吼着，喉咙火辣疼痛，眼前一片模糊。  
一阵马嘶响过。他被两个壮汉架起来，押跪到一匹马前。  
“先生，人带来了。”  
“好大一股骚味。”是个姑娘的声音。他抬头，见一匹白马上骑了一位墨色衣裙的姑娘，背一把长弓，正半仰着头，斜睥着他。“看来被小狼吓破了胆。”  
“你们赔我的将军！”  
他身边一阵哄笑。马上的姑娘也笑了起来，“瞧瞧，说话还孩子似的讨价呢。”  
“我受领主庇佑来谷中避难，你们谷地人却咬死我家将军！”  
姑娘跳下马，皱着眉打量他。“你的胸中有庇佑符，你，我们可以留。那老家伙不在月谷庇佑范围之内，非谷地中人就得葬身狼口，这是谷地规矩。”  
“你们——”  
“你再闹，我就把你扔出去。”  
“我可是受领主的——”  
姑娘冷笑着打断他的话，“你当我是谁，我做不了他的主么？”  
马前的壮汉有些犹豫，“三笠先生，真要把领主的——”  
“骗鬼呢。利威尔的客人我舍不得扔，给他一匹马，带他去夜亭。”姑娘骑上马，又对着艾伦瞧了瞧，“给他换身衣服，一股尿味，可别被领主亲自扔出去。”

夜亭并不真的是一座亭子，而是一座宫殿。圆柱高顶，却是少墙。月谷中人笃信天外之神，认为一切大事当经夜空明月见证，特别是宫闺之事。  
三笠走进领主的卧厅，敲开暗道，走下一级级陡梯，来到一间拱形密室。密室四壁俱悬着白色蜡烛，有的灭了，有的亮着。利威尔站在西壁一角，望着一根已熄数日的白烛。白烛旁边的一根，火苗正旺。  
“卡露拉的儿子来了。”  
利威尔点了点头，随着三笠在密室中坐下。  
“那孩子状态怎么样。”  
三笠望着兄长疲倦的脸色，到嘴边的笑却怎么也笑不出来，轻叹一声，“被狼和死人吓尿了裤子。”  
“死人？”  
“陪他一块来的将军，让狼给撕了。”  
利威尔摇摇头，“没有那将军，这小鬼到不了这儿，你去找人缝好那将军的遗体，落葬吧。”  
三笠没动身，咬了咬下唇，“卡拉涅斯的亲王篡了王位，卡露拉死了，她儿子逃到月谷，就怕再有兵被引过来——现在阵还稳吗？”  
“还好。天下要是再乱一点，人气一乱，阵法一定受损，凶兽伺动，你得带人守好夜空，看准了，用涂了夜铃花汁的箭把那群畜生宰了。”  
“你什么意思？”三笠忙问，“你要去哪？”  
“我能去哪，”利威尔瞪他，“要是真有军队过来，你们不擅与人斗，两匹狼太少，我得把他们宰了。”  
三笠安静了一会儿，忍了又忍，“你要是一直留着那小王子，军队必然会打来。”  
“他是卡露拉的——”  
“他还是现今国王的悬赏人头。”姑娘说，“他要真是人民爱戴的王子，民众自会保护他，反对篡位者。艾伦是卡露拉表姐的儿子，可把我带大的是你，不是她，我只管你的事。”  
“我只留他三个月。”利威尔示意三笠转过身去，他的手指梳过姑娘的长发，“庇佑符他只能用一次。”姑娘松了口气。  
“我得去见见那小鬼。”利威尔站起来，走了几步，又停住脚，“他那尿湿的裤子换了没有？”  
三笠一下笑出声来。“早让人替他换了。”

艾伦对月之谷地的领主没什么好印象。  
这人刚见面的时候对他母亲横鼻子竖目，还把他惹哭了。再见面时在那四面漏风的宫殿里当着一众人取笑他尿裤子的事。他的狼还咬死了汉尼斯将军！可他……他毕竟厚葬了将军，还留自己在谷地避难。艾伦一肚子的火和屈辱想发出来又没底气，人在屋檐下，哪有不低头的？何况这儿没一个人真拿他当王子看，小家伙长小家伙短，明里暗里嘲笑他。艾伦越想越气，气上来了，还不能发火，对一个二个谷中居民一脸嘻嘻哈哈平和静好，心里却和那位领主较上了劲儿，观察人家上了瘾。  
那领主，他个子矮，讲话难听，衣服上的花朵也不知是哪个缺心眼儿綉的，丑的要命，他还跟本不把王子放在眼里！哦，他可对于艾伦偷窥的事情一清二楚，还向艾伦这边瞥过来几眼，仅冲那眼神，艾伦就能想象这家伙再次嘲笑他的遣词语气。  
还有那天骑马的姑娘，明面上带他转转这儿玩玩那儿，笑意却到不了眼底，一身的敌意都要冻死人了。艾伦逮住与他还算要好的一个小童，“你家先生干嘛看我不顺眼？”  
“他干嘛看你顺眼？”小童瞪圆了眼睛，“你一天到晚看她老婆，哪个alpha会瞅你顺眼？”  
艾伦一口水喷出来，“领主不是他哥哥吗？”  
小童不耐烦地拍走脸上水花，“都一样。”  
夜亭不饰宫墙，对月望风，卧厅也是如此。艾伦在卧厅不远的卵石径停住了步子，低下头去看一路的夜铃花，被那花丑得看不下去，终于忍不住看向卧厅。那对兄妹合衣而坐，小个子领主坐在塌上，倚着圆柱。姑娘跪在他前面，一掌抵着卧榻，一掌抵着圆柱，膝盖挤进他的双腿。  
他们大概在接吻，艾伦死命瞪着自己的双脚——别向前。  
“那小子看着我们呢。”姑娘冷哼一声，好不容易仰起头的兄长又靠回柱子上。  
“这地方建成这个德行，就是给人看的。”利威尔说。  
“艾伦可不是在看热闹，他在看你。”  
“他瞧我不顺眼。”  
“他是个alpha。”  
利威尔蹙眉，“alpha怎么了？他的年纪还不会思春，不管哪个倒霉的成为他初恋，都和我没关系。”  
“那也不行，”姑娘加重了语气，“你上次南行回来，树枝就剩几厘米了，得打了多少意欲不轨的兔崽子！你会打架也不代表alpha对你没危险。”  
“丫头，”利威尔抬起手指，掐着鼻梁，“南行的事你答应我不念叨了。”  
姑娘突然想起了什么，“我刚刚……”她找不到词，“腿挤进来的时候，没碰到你的膝盖吧？”  
利威尔瞪她，“什么乱七八糟的。”  
“你南行回来后，我和记录者聊天——你别插话——他说你这辈子会栽在膝盖上。”  
利威尔皱着眉听了会儿，反而笑了，“你认为那是膝盖碰不得的意思？”  
三笠板起脸，“凯尼也是你这个反应。”  
“他肯定说了别的。”  
“你不会想听。”姑娘深呼吸，红了脸，“他说‘你要是不碰omega的膝盖，将来他孩子都生不出来’。”  
利威尔别过头，“你们俩脑袋都蠢得像驴，栽在膝盖上一定是膝盖有伤，我就是躲也没法躲。”  
“所以，”姑娘正了神色，“你要是哪天膝盖受伤了，身边有alpha就更危险了。我得先给你做个标记。”  
利威尔也严肃起来，“你还有半年才成年。”  
“所以”三笠挑眉，“只是个浅标记。”  
艾伦离得远，只见到姑娘俯下身去，贴近小个子领主的侧颈，她黑色的长发滑下来，遮住唇齿和肌肤。去他的——艾伦想捂眼睛已来不及，又羞又臊。  
操他的。利威尔眼前阵阵发黑，一股剧烈的疼痛从侧颈传向脊柱，击软了腰。他大口呼着气——这alpha就算是亲妹妹也得打一架！他疼得坐不住，顺着圆柱向下滑，三笠坐到他旁边，抵住他的腰，先是如释重负，再担忧地望向他。  
“臭丫头……”利威尔咬着牙，“你干什么了。”  
“我做了标记。”  
利威尔要骂人了，可没人跟他说过仅仅脖颈标记就这么疼。  
“进行了一些改良，”三笠的声音从他晕乎乎地头顶上传来，“以后除了我的，你闻不到别的alpha的信息素，也无法对他们陷入主动或被动发情。也就是说，“三笠骄傲地仰起头，“以后别的alpha没办法用信息素威胁你。”  
“……听起来还不赖。”利威尔抬起发虚的手指按住太阳穴，“谁教你的。”  
“母亲，”三笠微笑，“在我三岁的时候，她就告诉我该怎么咬了。”  
艾伦远远地见到先生去啃咬领主的脖子，以为这俩没羞没臊的兄妹要就地办事，紧接着发现那对兄妹开始有一搭没一搭的聊天，聊了几句，当哥哥的躺下了，做妹妹的走出偏殿，径直向他藏身的地方走来。  
Alpha姑娘步履轻快，心情极好地从艾伦身边走过。艾伦原本对于偷窥这事过意不去要道歉，又被这姑娘毫不追究的态度弄糊涂了，鬼使神差地向偏殿走。他离得近了，捏住鼻子——这谷地先生也太幼稚了！他一边心里骂着姑娘，一边走近闭目养神的小个子领主。  
“你身上全是她的信息素！”  
他大声嚷到，灵敏地躲着砸过来的一个个酒杯，大笑着，瞥到小个子领主红透的耳朵。


	3. Chapter 3

记录者又黑又重的辫子高高吊起，在他夜夜伏案的日子里坠得头痛。他又生得好看了，人们却看腻了他写字，没人再来陪他。  
只有那个进谷避难的王子，坐在他身边，瞧他写那弯曲似波浪的新奇文字。那王子看了一会儿就走开了，记录者心下默叹，以为这孩子终于看腻了，可孩子的脚步声停在他的身后。年轻的王子拆了他笨重的辫子，手指打着结，磕磕绊绊地将他又密又长的黑发低低地梳成一个新辫子。他的头皮舒服多了，就请那孩子以后多来陪他。  
“我可以来您这，但我得向您请教一些事。”  
记录者笑了笑，“你问什么都行。”  
那孩子果真日日来到他这儿，坐在案边，问题东一个西一个，全是关于谷里的事。  
“他真要嫁给他妹妹吗？这是乱伦，这怎么行呢？”  
“怎么不行！”记录者有时听那孩子说话听出一肚子火，下笔声重似刀砍，呼哧呼哧地同那王子辩论，“领主家兄妹通婚，至少能保证血统不向外传，这是规矩。孩子，月谷最重要的事情有两件，其中一个，就是把大阵钥匙和谷地领主这两条血脉圈死在这儿。”  
“另一个……就是大阵？”  
“你们南方人，根本没见过什么是月亮，更没见过什么是天。你抬头看看，那轮圆东西每天不变，是因为你头上的天是假的！整个天空，就是抵挡天外凶兽的大阵。只要钥匙在谷地人手里，这阵随时可以修复，谷地人动如风，止如影，又掌握着阵，谁还敢惹？”  
“你还关心与凶兽打架的事？看看这遍地的夜铃花，生于谷地，长于月下，若是阵有不稳，凶兽攻击天门，谷地人将自己的血混着夜铃花汁抹于长箭，射入天外，轻能将其麻醉，重能将其暴毙。”  
“为什么是谷地人的血？小王子，你们南方的国王大概什么也不教了。当初人类自凶兽中抽身避世，得尤弥尔眷顾，织出这座阵法的正是阿克曼家——当时的领袖之一。阿克曼家入明月山，据守谷地，耶格尔家的王位是谷地人让出去的。”  
“为什么让？因为老领主不傻，知道明月山以南以北哪个重要。天都塌了，还关心王座上是谁的屁股？”  
小王子虚心求教，记录者知无不言。艾伦见他态度如此亲切，问题也就越来越向着核心人物身上聚拢。  
“巫术？那是你们山南人的小手段，谷地的人并不会用。”  
“臭小子，修补大阵那是神术！”  
“你问利威尔啊，我一直纳闷，你何时才能问到他。”记录者捏了捏发酸的腕子，揉揉眼睛，“他有一双天目，可视人过去，也可远距下咒。”  
艾伦在记录者呛他之前忙着点头，“我知道了，这是神术。”他咕哝着，“就这杀人的把戏，在你们谷地也是神术。”他念叨着，突然愣住了。“您……为什么告诉我这么多？”  
记录者方才还火气直冒的一双眼睛柔软下来，询问地望着他。  
“小时候，领主从母亲那里取物归山，母亲不敢叫出他的名字。”  
“月谷领主叫什么名字，这种事情，当然不能外传，这是规矩。”  
“可您告诉我了！”  
“有什么关系，”记录者笑着摇头，“我就是告诉你再多也没关系，你早晚都会忘的。”他看着小王子呆愣愣的面孔，眨眨眼睛，“避难的人一旦出谷，要消掉谷里的记忆，这也是规矩。”  
王子低下头去，双腮鼓起，握紧了双手，片刻后抬起头来，木樨绿的双眼紧盯着记录者，极为认真道：“我不想忘。”  
“哦，”写字的人点着头，过了会儿突然反应过来小王子说了什么，连忙摆手，“我没办法，记录者不该干预世事。”  
他否认得如此急切，反而在小王子心里燃起火苗，艾伦更加坚持不懈地劝，“可您也是谷地人，这角度，总有权力做点什么了吧？”  
写字的人狐疑地瞪着他，“我帮了你，利威尔找我麻烦怎么办？”  
艾伦撇嘴，“除了谷地人，你还是记录者，领主管不了你。”  
写字的人转了转眼珠，满意地笑了，“你这孩子，又贪心又机灵。”他撂下笔，动了动酸疼的右手，粗鲁地揉乱了王子的头发。“去吧，你忘不了啦。”  
小王子仍不相信地睁大眼睛，“就这么简单？”  
写字的人敲敲木案，“这是替神灵写了几百年字的手，什么事情办不成？”  
得了便宜，讨了帮助，理直气壮了半天的小王子，此时心虚起来，“您这么帮我……不是破了规矩？”  
写字的人温和地望着他。  
“规矩，就是给人破的。”

夜深月浓，利威尔坐于正殿，面前的石案上铺了一卷长绢，青面云纹，他看了这卷长绢许久，细眉微蹙，“出来。”  
艾伦不情不愿地走过来，在利威尔身边坐下。  
小个子领主瞥了他一眼，劈头盖脸地训：“你大半夜的不睡觉，在外面晃悠什么。”  
“说得跟你睡觉了似的，骂我不是把自己也骂进去了，”小王子昂着头回嘴，“而且那月亮总杵在那儿，谁知道哪是白天哪是晚上。”  
利威尔望着身边年仅十三岁的王子，自那孩子的身上看去，看到了野菊满院的乡间小屋，看到了灯火通明的王室宫殿，看到了塔楼之下形如幽鬼的瘦削王子，看到了血流成河的王都南陵，看到了马背上泪涕糊面的孩子，看到了山洞口的两匹饿狼和一具死尸。他放轻了声音，“你怕做噩梦？”  
“才不是！”王子提高音量，一只手捏着脖子，转过脸去，红了耳朵。  
“怕做噩梦就承认，没什么大不了的。”  
“行。”王子转回身来，瞪着他，“你是领主，我寄人篱下，你怎么说都行。”  
利威尔轻笑一声，“你这王家嘴巴虽然又臭又硬，倒总算说对了一句话。呆在这等我，寄人篱下的小家伙。”  
他再回来时提了一大坛酒。酒坛子矮胖矮胖，黑得发亮，乖顺地被他清瘦的胳膊提着，砸在坐塌上，艾伦身下的垫子随着一震，盯着酒盖子上细长白净的手指。他力气不小，王子想，乖乖地坐着，直愣愣地看着利威尔利落地倒了一杯酒，放在王子面前。  
“我不喝酒！”  
“因为你未成年？”利威尔给自己倒了一杯，饮了一口，眯起眼睛瞧着他，“你要想出去打仗，就得给我喝。受伤、饥寒、招募将领，可没一个不用酒的。克伦威要你的脑袋，可没限定岁数。”  
艾伦端起金灿灿的小酒杯，犹豫着，往身边一看，见利威尔正斜着眼看他，心中一气，立刻端起酒杯，杯沿磕疼了牙齿，不管不顾地将杯中酒液全灌了下去。  
灌酒的时候光顾着吞咽，这一停下，立刻感觉辣了，辣得发疼，整个喉咙着了火，呛得眼睛忽地一下就热了。艾伦猛地仰起头，用力眨了眨眼睛。  
“你得给我哭。”他身边的领主说得不紧不慢，视线在小王子挺得笔直的脊背上漫不经心地打量，“你丢了国家，死了亲人，来这里还没怎么哭过。哦，”那人轻哼一声，“我忘了，你刚来的时候，尿了裤子。”  
艾伦猛地扭头，快得闪到了脖子。王子努力压着布满了半张脸的龇牙咧嘴，涨红了脸，“你这人心狠，和你的手下没日没夜取笑我。”  
“我要是再狠点，就不管你了。”利威尔转着手中的空杯子，“你屁股在王座上？没在的话，就别认为有人拿你当王子。你出去想隐藏行踪，忍受点取笑，就算轻的。”  
艾伦不说话，气慢慢地消了一半，自己抱过酒坛子，又倒了一杯，他倒得笨拙，在坐垫上洒了半杯。利威尔拧紧了眉毛，“你小心点，我能把你揍哭。”  
“你揍啊！”小王子咕噜咕噜闷了半杯酒，呛得吐出几口，又稀里糊涂把剩下半杯灌进去，一双眼睛呛得亮晶晶的，脸上挂了点冷笑，“我的眼泪早该流干了。”  
“哼，你花言巧语倒是会了不少。”利威尔一边说，一边捏起艾伦的杯子，又给小孩倒了一杯，“写字的老家伙和你谈天说地，哦，还让你留着清醒的脑袋出谷。”  
“你不能找他麻烦！”王子夺过还没倒满的杯子，傻笑着往嘴里灌，“他不和你说话是你的错，你总问他说了要减寿的事！”  
利威尔捏着酒杯的手还将在半空，他愣了会儿才把它放下去。  
“你这人耍赖。”他不耐烦地抬头，见小王子颇为认真地盯着他，“你叫我喝——喝酒，自己灌了一杯就不喝了。”利威尔的巴掌抬到半空，叹着气软了胳膊，去拿酒坛子，倒了杯酒，摩挲着杯壁，有一搭没一搭地喝，半挑着眉毛观察王子。  
小王子喝上了瘾，发起了疯，又灌了好几杯，在坐塌上半跪起身，双手捂住嘴。利威尔僵了身体，以为小孩要吐，结果艾伦打了个酒嗝就笑了，这一笑，泪就下来了。  
小王子乖乖坐回去，捧着酒杯小口小口地喝，喝一口，笑一下，啪嗒啪嗒掉点泪，再喝一口，笑出声，伸手去把眼泪抹去，又喝一口，泪又下来了。  
“你这桌子上什——什么乱七八糟的。”小王子伸手去碰长绢，“花纹这么丑……”  
“傻子，这是阵图！”利威尔眼见小孩满手的酒就要印在长绢上，伸手就打——一声脆响，小孩捂着被打肿的手背坐回去，鼻翼一抽一抽，“坏蛋。”他霍地举着酒坛子站起来，踩着坐塌摇摇晃晃，举高了酒坛子狠狠一扔，听着噼啪一声响，夜亭下方跌满了酒坛碎片，半坛酒液在月下闪着光，撒着欢躺成一个乱七八糟的形状。  
小孩这下笑开了，笑着笑着打了个嗝。  
利威尔盯着碎酒坛子发愣。  
月露金酿啊，三笠要婚礼上喝的酒，念着小家伙快走了，才特地许他给艾伦喝点……这臭小子给砸了！  
他气得没辙了，有气无力地剜了一眼报复他成功后傻乐的王子。王子不笑了，换了个方向站着，伸了伸手臂，啪得一头栽在坐塌上，鼓当当的小肚子里能听到酒在晃。  
利威尔还没抬手撵人，袖子被小家伙扯了去，糊在脸上，袖子下湿了一片，哇哇声响。小孩喝糊涂了，嚎啕大哭，一边哭一边扯袖子，扯不动了就往利威尔身上滚，最后趴在利威尔腿上哭得一抽一抽的。  
……我可没欺负你。小王子毛茸茸的头发蹭的利威尔膝盖痒，他伸手要去推，就听到孩子嘟嘟囔囔地嚎出声。  
“我要……嗝……报仇。”  
他去推人的手，落在了人家头发上，轻轻地梳着喝出汗来的一头棕毛。“找谁报。”  
“找克伦威亲王……找篡位者！”  
“报吧。”利威尔捏着小孩的一簇头发，“小心把命撘里头。”  
“堂堂王子……讨伐贼寇丢个命……不算丢人，”小孩动动头，转过来，皱着一张脸，睁大眼睛望着他，“而且你 的狼撕了我的将军！”  
“我……”利威尔说，“我把他厚葬了。”  
“不够！”小家伙来了劲儿，越说越急，“写字的人说，是我母亲把你带大的，她是你姐姐，我是她儿子，你，你得……按照你们谷里，有人没了，剩下的亲人得一直看顾她孩子，你要把我赶出去！”  
小家伙说着说着顿住了，又挑了新的话，“写字的人还说，你幼时和伙伴玩闹，引两匹狼离了岗位，我母亲才能溜出月谷。她命惨……都是你的疏忽！”  
王子盯着领主发白的脸色，适时追击，“你在三个方面对不起我！”  
利威尔让他说得没了力气，“你就是找一堆歪理来骂我……我也得赶你走。”他见醉醺醺的小孩看来可爱，又补了一句，“不过我可以答应你一件事。”  
王子一骨碌爬起来，胖乎乎的小爪子抵住他的肩膀，不哭了，“我要你帮我三个忙。”  
利威尔照着他脑门拍了一下。“太贪心了。”  
“我很快就上刀山下火海去啦！哪有功夫烦你，能有什么大忙要你帮。”王子瞪他，“你就是心狠……”他站不住了，又趴回人家腿上，眼皮上上下下的打架。  
利威尔望着小孩眼缝里的那抹水洗的绿意看了又看，很快这抹颜色就消失于合拢的眼皮之间，小孩打起了呼噜。  
“只帮三个。”利威尔轻声说。

谷地西侧，虎眺洞。  
一高个女人，蓬头垢面，红发散乱，脚缠双链。忽的，她望向洞口，干裂的嘴唇一挑，“后半夜啦，你来找我总不能是送饭。”洞口的人离她越来越近，她脸上夸张的笑意也越来越浓，“你身上怎么这么大酒气？是不是三笠成年前就和你做了，你喝酒壮胆去了？”她见来人脸越来越黑，瞪大了眼睛，“真的啊。那丫头有没有悠着点，你疼不疼？”  
“闭嘴韩吉。”利威尔坐在洞边。  
韩吉瞟瞟这瞅瞅那，舔舔嘴，“你还坐——”  
“我和那丫头什么也没干。”利威尔说。  
韩吉一口气没接上来，“那你干嘛喝酒？！”  
“避难的小鬼要走了——”  
“所以你陪人家喝酒了，那你身上怎么有三笠的味儿？”  
“……那丫头做了浅标记。”  
“我说呢，她怎么让你和alpha喝酒了。”  
“……小鬼要走了，三笠说可以让他尝尝月露金酿——”  
“我看出来了，丫头很高兴没人在你身边晃了。”  
“那臭小鬼把半坛子月露金酿砸了！”  
韩吉呆了一呆，眨巴眨巴眼睛，大笑起来，“这小家伙好样的嘛。”她用手肘碰了碰坐在一边的利威尔，“哎，你干嘛非得赶他走。”  
“小鬼家国被人抢了，当然要夺回来。再说……”利威尔放轻了声音，“阵要乱了，空子出在观星塔那边，月谷人向同族出手，军队又正北上，阵流才会乱成这样。”  
韩吉如有所思地望着他，“你和三笠说了吗？”  
“还没。大军北进之时，凶兽必将趁乱攻击天门。三笠得留在这儿，带谷地人守住天门，山南边那些人才有命折腾。”  
“你……”韩吉挠着后背，“你不能补上阵乱的地方？”  
“啧，阵乱的源头在南边。同族相残引出的乱源，得把那乱阵的人宰了，登观星塔，才能近夜补阵。”  
“残害同族？”  
“韩吉，”利威尔打断了女人的思索，解开了她双脚的镣铐。“我打算放你出去。”  
韩吉干笑一声，不说话。他们俩幼时玩闹，引开了山门看守的两匹狼。谷里的卡露拉和拉缪趁机溜了出去。事发后，韩吉被关虎眺洞，利威尔面壁八年。两人也已好久没见，今天利威尔说把她放了……  
“你认为拉缪杀了卡露拉？”韩吉一边问，一边站起来，活动双脚。  
“哪怕不是他直接动的手，也与他脱不了干系。小鬼出谷时，我会让一个人送他，你捯饬得顺眼些，送他出去，替我探一探拉缪的踪迹。”  
“行，等我把那小鬼的屁股赶上王座，就让他把你接到观星塔绣花。”韩吉拍拍身上的浮土，抓了抓粘到一块的头发。“你得给我四五个小时，我才能把自己洗干净，然后……”她抬脚勾起镣铐，向利威尔丢去。“就当我已经归物于谷，”她低头轻笑，“我不会再回来了。”  
利威尔抓着生了锈的镣铐，手指在铐环上敲了敲，“你想好了吗。”  
“早想好啦。”女人走向洞口，展开双臂，“我看了这么多年虎眺洞外的雪，早看腻了。”  
韩吉做得比说得好听，三个小时就收拾得干干净净，衣裤是新的，头发的疙疙瘩瘩拆的拆剪的剪，洗得发亮，打了油，高高扎起，脚上套了一双厚靴，背了小小一包行礼。伴着小王子，走向明月山脉。  
“别再往前送了，这小家伙丢不了。”韩吉将手掌在衣物上蹭了蹭，在利威尔的左手上掐了一下，“你和丫头自己保重。”  
“等等。”素衣高挑的姑娘牵来两匹骏马。“这是谷里最好的两匹，骑着它们走吧。”  
两匹马高大健壮，毛发油量。艾伦快步向黑马走去，眼睛都亮了，围着马匹左右打量。  
“别颠散了屁股。”利威尔说。  
“我又不娇贵。”小王子试了两次，爬上马去。正了神色：“多谢领主几月来的照顾。”  
等到洞口已望不见那两马两人的影子，兄妹各自转过头去，皆看到了地方脸上似笑非笑的表情。  
“那真的是最好的两匹马。”三笠的心疼得太阳穴直跳，“本是育来给你骑的。”  
“谷里太小了，好马跑不开。”利威尔摇摇头，“那个臭小鬼骑上，倒还挺像那么回事。”


	4. Chapter 4

（本章后半部分含有rape）  
三笠抱着臂，守在夜亭外面，守了十几日。  
她的兄长伏于正殿的几案，绣着阵图，加固大阵，不食不语，日夜不寐。她看了担心，又怕对方反过来担心她，于是每日早早地来，早早地回去休息，剩下的时间，一边守着兄长，一边养精蓄锐。  
利威尔在加固天门，就意味着有一场仗要打。只是这对手，不知究竟会有几方。  
“这座阵，谷内人的箭可以透过去，凶兽却过不来，因此它们只能强攻。三笠，你在谷里，若听到轰隆声，一定要背上弓，那可能是凶兽在攻击天门。”这是她小时候库谢尔常说的事，母亲见三笠听了害怕，总会笑着补充，“但你哥哥能看清整个阵图，他的心中有大阵的钥匙，他会把阵补好。”   
“他怎么补阵呢，”三笠枕着母亲的腿，扑腾着脚丫，“就在那绢布上绣阵图吗。”  
“不，孩子，”库谢尔微笑着摇摇头，认真地和她解释，“不是这么简单。他每绣下的一条新线，都连着夜空，每绣一针，就要耗费许多心力。”  
三笠瞪大眼睛，“要耗费多少精力？”  
库谢尔轻轻地揉着她的头发，“你祖父加固大阵时，绣了一个月的图，瞎了一双眼。”三笠缩了缩脖子，祖父的事情听了叫人胆寒。她也才想明白，母亲于夜亭绣了很久的花后，便病得直不起身，原来也是修阵的缘故。“有没有什么办法，能让修补大阵不这么辛苦？每一代钥匙都要修阵？”  
“你问这些什么?你又不是那把小钥匙。”库谢尔见孩子追问得紧，听了有趣，也就耐心解释，“这座阵最初，是在南陵的观星塔织出来的，建阵的步骤被王座归属的战争打断，它没能真的完成，明月山北是它最薄弱的地方，成为凶兽攻击的天门。阿克曼家退守明月山，一是当年耶格尔家兵强势大，二是这个原因。在山北补阵，总归事倍功半，几经加固，也不够稳当。真要将大阵彻底修复，堵住天门，只有重登观星塔，得天时地利，才能一劳永逸。”  
“那就登一遍观星塔呀，利威尔在那里补了阵，以后的钥匙就不用为了大阵呕心沥血了。”  
“傻孩子，”库谢尔垂下眼睛，“阵一旦完成了，阿克曼家就不必困于明月山脉。耶格尔家，怎么会放任曾与它争夺王权的家族卷土重来。”  
“山南边的国王想把我们家族耗死在这儿。”姑娘黑亮的眼睛狠厉起来，“半吊子阵法用着，也不怕天塌了，一个个都是傻子国王。”  
“当一个人做上王座，他会看不清许多事情，会忙着接受跪拜，忘了抬头看天，”库谢尔咳着，抚过三笠的面颊，“还不如小姑娘聪明。”  
长大后三笠才明白，山洞口的两匹狼，防谷外人，是怕王室的军队闯进谷里杀人。防击凶兽，只需要花汁和谷地人的血，那派兵驻守谷地，贬谷地人为奴隶，每日取血染箭，也是一个办法。祖父的盲眼，母亲的病逝，她也找了老远的缘由，认为也是山南边的国王逼的。卡露拉能当上王后，那是因为她不是钥匙，她无从轻重。  
三笠对山那边的王室没有好印象，艾伦是个讨喜的孩子，她也不情愿给人家多少好脸色。那小子还出山去夺王位了，只知道盯着那把破椅子……  
“你走神好一会儿了。”沙哑的声音唤回了三笠游走的思绪，利威尔已离开了阵图，正靠着圆柱闭目凝神。三笠立刻去给他倒水，慌得差点洒在阵图上，一边在心里骂自己，说是守人，连人家放下针线也不知道……  
利威尔端水的手有点抖。三笠努力将语调压了又压，“你加固了几层阵法？”  
“……四层。”利威尔一点也不想回答她的问题。  
“你做什么，念力强也不是让你这么用的！”她盯着对方苍白的面色和眼下的乌青，火气越烧越旺，却又骂不出声，“你怎么……和有人逼着你似的，好像再也没法在夜亭修阵似的。”  
“这阵乱成这样，是因为王家派兵北上，还因为流落在外的谷地人残害了同族，“利威尔睁开发疼的眼睛，“丫头，你以为他们为什么北上？”  
“因为他们知道王后是你的姐姐，或是知道你是领主，怕你复仇？”三笠试探性地说，忽然白了脸色，“难道他们知道了你是钥匙？”身边没了钥匙，没了领主，谷地人只是不足为惧的一盘沙。  
“你最好期望他们知道的少点，”利威尔撑着柱子站起身，“我可不知道那位叛徒透了多少出去，只怕那些人想向谷地驻军。”  
“可——”  
“三笠，备弓，上马。”利威尔止住她，抬起头，“那群畜生，要攻天门了。”  
那是三笠在 她人生中经历的第一次与天外凶兽的对抗，那之后她又经历了几百次，只有这一次的经历，总是出现在她的梦里。  
她记得利威尔于风雪间划破右臂，碾碎花瓣，途于箭上的情景，自己的马于兄长的马并肩奔跑。她记得为利威尔在白袍上绣花的盲眼老人也颤颤抖抖地拉开弓去，总是累得弓腰粗喘，也很难放出一支箭。她记得凯尼挥剑斩了第一个逃兵。长箭破空的厉响，奔腾不断的马蹄，遍地滴洒的鲜血。  
她的肩膀和手臂酸疼不已，流血的手掌在风中痛如刀刺，却还能分神想起写字人讲的故事，他说夜铃花的叶子都是谷地人的鲜血染红的。  
这第一次的天外攻击，并不会是三笠经历的最长的一次，可她总是一遍一遍地想起来。  
风宁山静之后，老少男女瘫坐于地的疲倦喘息，可她记不清他们的脸，她只是向遍地血色之间依然站立的利威尔跑去，跑得太急，又跑得太累，甚至差点倒在他身上。“你歇一歇……”  
她的兄长轻轻摇头，一双眼里满是坚毅，丢了弓，抽出凯尼的剑，杵于地，支撑着许久不曾休息，又刚经战场的疲倦身体。  
她还没弄明白利威尔拔剑的用意，就见到了那一队人。  
那一队人，各个面目凶恶，弓背斜腰，骑着马，亮着配剑，大摇大摆地走进谷地。他们怎么走得进来，特别是——特别是那两匹狼还好端端地走在他们身边？  
利威尔在这时望向她，他的双眼满是狠厉，嘴角却扬了一个浅笑，“他们的剑上，有卡露拉的血。”  
利威尔横剑于身，向前几步，将她，将整个谷地人挡在了身后。  
她总是逼迫自己去回忆他同士兵的交涉，想要记住他说过的每一句话，可她做不到，总是做不到。那队人是来驻兵的。  
“你们这群饭桶驻兵，就是把谷地人的血放干了，也不知道向哪放箭……天都快塌了，谁关心王座的事……我是这里的领主，也是你们要找的钥匙……他们听我的命令。”三笠只记得他的最后一句话：  
“撤兵，我和你们走。”  
她记得那鼠眼斑鼻的弓背人，裂开了一嘴黄牙，“只要你命谷里人不出明月山，我们肯定不会亏了你这把钥匙。”  
三笠说不了话，她说不出话。这是他的选择，是他的决定，她只能看着利威尔最后向她走来，放轻了 声音，贴得离她很近，“别担心。”他又提高了音量，说给她，也说给那一队人听，“守好天门，若是有擅自出谷者，你便斩了他。”  
她突然想明白了他为何加固四层阵法，因为他再也不会在这儿了，可能再也不会回来了。他离得那么近，她想哭，又想吻他，还想揍他。  
这些她都没做，她只是抢过了他手中的剑，冷着脸，自肩而起，削掉了乌黑的长发。  
她背上弓，仰起头，“天门就不劳领主和南边人操心了，天塌不下来，谷地人也不踏出明月山脉一步。”  
她对那鼠眼斑鼻的士兵一笑，“还请你们好好留这把钥匙一条命。”  
三笠目送着那一对人消失在洞口，再也看不见一起长大的兄长，这才感觉疼，浑身都疼，心被剜了一块儿，刺痛激得她脑袋发晕，却流不出眼泪。  
她回过身，扶起跪地送行的一位位妇人，一名名男子，检查伤势，语带安慰。  
“别怕，天门，我们守。”  
我不怕。她想，我是领主的先生，我是他的alpha。  
我一定守住谷地，守住这片天门，守住他的阵。

老赖记得自己本来的名字。他从小是个泼皮无赖，堵穷了家里，就去偷，去抢。  
他杀的第一个人是他老婆，逃命途中，也记不得又杀过几个。  
被捕那天，他以为会被吊死，却连同一众在底层牢房单独关押的犯人一起，被带进了一间密室。  
屏风后面那人弓着背，压着嗓同他们讲话。  
“月之谷地的领主，是王后的弟弟，也是大阵的钥匙。卡露拉一死，他若是带着谷地人反了，就麻烦了。你们去塔里，杀了王后，取她的血，进到谷里，去驻兵。你们一北上，天门必乱，他们没力气再对付你们，为了退兵，他一定会和你们走。”  
屏风后面的另一个人冷笑一声。  
“把钥匙和谷里人分开就行了，可不用把人给我绑到宫里来。我连姐姐沾着老东西血脉的儿子都杀了，只怕见到婊子的弟弟更得杀。钥匙还得活着，天塌了就不好了。”那人阴恻恻地一声怪笑，“你们找个隐蔽的地方，把他关起来，不用找人回传了，别让我知道他在哪，免得再起杀心。那钥匙是个omega，你们想怎么玩怎么玩，最好让他一窝一窝地生崽。有那大阵压在他头顶上，他就是被操烂了，也不敢自尽。”  
老赖至今不敢相信自己的好运气，不仅杀人不用偿命，还成了一众秘密士兵的头儿，从谷地回来，还带了个omega婊子。  
老赖在马背上撇撇嘴，这一路顺利地过分，婊子果真和那几位贵人说得一样，出了谷地就撑不住了，晕了挺久，在后一匹马上捆着。  
几个犯人弟兄路上就想把那omega拖下来办了，叫老赖喝住了，干晕的不带劲儿，得先找到关人的地方。  
老赖最后选的是山边一处密林，正好有间废屋。有鸟有兽，不愁吃喝。老赖寻思得很是简单，一个omega，alpha往他面前一走，腿就软了，还能飞了不成。  
Omega在墙角晕了会儿，慢慢转醒了，显然还没力气，眼皮颤抖着，就是没力气睁开。老赖提了提裤腰带，正要上前，就见其他的犯人早已围了过来，一个个虎视眈眈，倒背对着Omega，先打起来了。  
老赖嘿嘿一笑，吐口唾沫。Alpha这臭德行他清楚，谁打赢了谁上。老赖成功逃命那么久，身手历来了得，杀人越货一样没少干，就差没干过一个Omega。他打赢了那一众犯人，亮出一口黄牙，“我先来。等着，都有份。”  
他麻利地解了裤子，三两下扯开Omega的袍子，捞了一双腿来，才发现这Omega在一众Alpha聚集的屋子里根本没有发情，他心里不痛快，别人谈起Omega,什么柔软的身体甜美的汁液，光是听着就能给人听硬，怎么自个儿碰着这个就这么糟心。他低下头去，去啃Omega的脖子，打算温柔点，看看这家伙能不能给他令人满意的反应。  
Omega闭着眼蹙着眉，手掌虚软地抵着他，没有半点力气——乖乖，老子进谷前他们得打了多大的一仗。老赖看这欲拒还赢的戏码看了想乐，“真和我来这套？你没我老婆玩儿的好，可惜我拧了她的脖子。”  
老赖发现这Omega长得还算不错，心情好上几分，“我告诉你，你以后就关这儿了，天天陪哥几个睡。你省省力气，叫得好听点，以后日子好过得多。”  
老赖不和Omega客气，迫不及待地屈服于昂扬的肉/欲。这下他更不痛快，这Omeg的那块儿干涩得要命，还不如他bata老婆，等他挤进去，自己先疼出了一身冷汗，那Omega——哦那Omega像是要吐了。  
老赖有点扫兴，可这又是他打了半天架换来的，又打起精神准备动一动。Omega终于有了点力气——至少终于有力气睁开眼睛了。  
看看吧，老赖心想，看看操你的是谁。  
老赖刚一对上那双眼睛，心脏就是一阵抽痛，他张了嘴巴，却说不出话——他什么也不知道了。  
他跌下去，变冷，变硬，成了这座小屋里众多尸体中的一具。

 

小伙子守着粥摊，搂着报名簿，远远地望见一个人向这儿走来。  
那人一条满是泥浆和血迹的袍子，弓着背，杵着一根长树枝，缠成疙瘩的头发披到了肩，脚上的鞋也掉了底子露了趾。他慢慢地走着，走到小伙子面前。  
“你要入剑冢？”小伙子笑了，打量着眼前乞丐样的人，“这叫‘剑冢’的比赛场可不是埋剑的，是死人的。杀的人多，能被领主们买出去，你这样的，一进去就死里面啦。”  
脏袍子的人固执地取了笔，在报名簿上写下名字。  
残害同族的叛徒受祖先所咒，无法说出月谷领主的名字。知道他名字的韩吉和臭小鬼暂时犯不着和他作对。他低着头轻笑，也还算有点运气。  
小伙子见这骨头人执意要去，也不再愿意嘲笑他了。“那你喝碗粥吧，暖和暖和，补补力气，我——我还是不想有人一进去就死。这碗算我的。”  
瘦骨头愣了愣，在粥摊边坐下，接过小伙子的粥——他有一段时间没吃过什么好东西，那么烫的粥，喝得都要呛着了。  
“你眼睛怎么了？”  
瘦骨头一愣，抹了抹眼角，才发现流了点血。“小时候放爆竹弄出毛病了。”他又咽下一口粥，咬了咬牙：这眼睛杀了不少人，一时间负荷不住，但是远远不够，还得磨炼身体，固了阵守了天门就没了力气，才会忍那侮辱。  
要用剑杀人，用剑杀人。  
他飞快地盘算着，克伦威不得民心，能来剑冢寻奴隶的，都是要争天下的人。若是能从最后的二人场上走出去，不管在谁手中，都离南陵近了一步，离观星塔近了一步。  
杀卡露拉的那几个兵死了，克伦威还活着，谷外那个叛徒还活着，没完成的阵还成百年的搁着，他得一个一个地……  
“谢谢。”瘦骨头还了粥，杵着长树枝，一步一步向剑冢走去。  
小伙子望着他古怪的背影摇摇头。  
“这家伙，来剑冢打架，手里连把剑也没有。”


	5. Chapter 5

五  
艾伦从没幻想过他的复仇之路能有什么好运气，但他的心理准备显然做得不够充分。  
没多久，他和韩吉赶上了一起难民暴动。乌泱泱的一片人张牙舞爪地涌过来，马背上的人跌下去，顷刻就被拳头和乱石送了西天。他好不容易从暴动中逃出来，游过又黑又臭的排水河出了镇，却和韩吉以及好不容易找到的一两个伙伴走散了。他一身脏臭的衣服，走烂的鞋，也不知过了多久，才找着一家荒店。他的胃部饿得抽搐，双腿累得打颤，也不敢贸然去这酒家，他一路又惊又惧，见着谁都怕是乔装的王城追兵。他脑袋里一团浆糊，还想再迈一步，眼睛先翻了上去。  
艾伦是被胃部的抽搐疼醒的。  
他眯着眼睛，身下是一张矮床，褥子厚一块薄一块，还有些磨久了的小疙瘩。身上的被子像是不久前才晒过，盖着还算舒服。枕头装着陈谷，正卡着脖子，只可惜浸了点他的口水，闻起来发酸。  
一个女人给她端了一碗汤，热气腾腾，飘着洋葱、萝卜，和几片碎肉。他饿惨了，呼噜噜喝了下去，烫得唇舌直颤，喉咙都有些疼，浑身暖和了许多。他还想再要一碗，又有些不好意思，模模糊糊想起饿了太久吃多了会吐，就谢了老板娘，也说不上几句话，又睡着了。  
他睡得昏天黑地，热粥热汤闭着眼往下吞，歇了三四天才缓过劲儿来，这才觉得后怕，要是有人贩子要卖他，刽子手要宰他，这脑袋早就搬家了。这一念，一腔浓郁的感激就在一颗心房里炸了开来，横冲直撞。  
也正是歇过来了，有静神了，几天以来，艾伦头一次看清楚老板娘的模样。  
她看起来是少女的年纪，有着茂密的金色头发，高高扎起，打了补丁的衣裙色彩黯淡，洗得干干净净。她又像一个成了家的女人，目光沉着，手脚麻利。裙子不厚，腰束得紧，她干活时，常将裙子下摆挽起来，在左腿绑一个花儿。她苗条健康，双腿长而结实，肩颈灵活有力，顺着擦桌擦窗的动作隐约轻晃，双/乳在外裙下挺立，刘海被汗水微微湿。  
她店里还有另一个青年，身躯高大，面相老实，不常说话。  
艾伦常看她，看她做活儿，也常听她，听她在楼下将无赖的客人一顿痛骂。  
他问还问过她成家了没有，话一出口自己也愣了，涨红了一张脸。小老板娘扬起眉，不咸不淡地瞥他一眼，看小孩儿般的笑了笑，“你猜吧。”  
小老板娘照料着他的马。她将那匹马刷得很亮，“马不错。”她说，她说话的语调不高，声音像两块冰之间蹭出来的，透着一股凉，尾音收回唇舌之间，又撩起一点热。  
艾伦歇过劲儿来之后，她向他腿上甩了一块抹布，“我看你付不起我的汤钱，那就给我当几天苦力。”  
月谷一路过来，艾伦也习惯了人家把他当普通人使唤。他洗菜、擦桌，老板娘坐在一边的小椅上，夹着记账的笔，偏着头瞧他。  
过了几天，她让他磨刀。她站在一边，听他磨刀的声音。  
又一天，她翻了一条旧马裤出来，邀艾伦进了密林，说是去给他打只兔子。  
“你的眼睛里有杀气，”她的声音冷冷淡淡，左脚缓缓撤后，双臂举于颊畔，“只是还没学会怎么格斗。我教你一招。”  
艾伦扯了嘴角，“我不和姑娘家打架。”  
“打赢我再说。”  
“你又不认识我，指点格斗的大话说来就来？”  
“我能猜出你不是那疯王的兵，这就够了。”她抬腿向他袭来。  
艾伦连忙招架，一次次栽倒，一次次爬起来，又一次次败在姑娘手里。  
她拥有技巧，艾伦突然意识到，她的身体或许没我的强健，可她比我强大。  
他一边同她练着，一边睁大眼睛看，竖起耳朵听，聚集全部精力去记，记她的技巧，记她的动作，他渐渐地有了起色。  
他弄倒了她一次，她立刻爬起来，他勉强躲过她的攻击。他越来越兴奋，浑身的血液热了起来，他不服输，哦，还不服那姑娘！  
最后他们绊在了一处，缠在了一起，滚落在林间的草地。姑娘的胳膊紧紧呃住他的喉咙，他的小木剑（韩吉做的，还没来得及用）正抵着姑娘的胸膛。小老板娘轻笑一声，松开了锁着他的胳膊，他也跟着笑了笑，放下木剑。  
林间风吹，他闻到了鸢尾的香气。姑娘撑着手臂望着他，她浅色的虹膜映了他的影子。额上一滴剔透的汗珠，滑过颊，滑过颈，滑进了她的衣领。  
她是一个alpha。艾伦意识到。  
她是一个美丽动人的alpha。  
“阿尼，”她说，“阿尼•莱昂纳德。”  
他离她很近，能听到她小巧的舌划过上颚，她说出这名字时，她的舌尖正在舞蹈。  
艾伦张开口，想要重复她的名字。姑娘的手指按住了他的唇，摇摇头，狡黠地对他眨眨眼睛。  
她站起来，开始和他谈打兔子的事。  
第二天，她又带他去河边抓鱼。她真像一个捕猎者，动作精准，赏心悦目。他们抓了许多许多，姑娘和他坐在一处，先烤了一条给他尝鲜。  
艾伦咬着烫口的鱼肉，满嘴烟火的味道，伴着还没静下来的心跳，他恍惚间尝到了鸢尾花的香气。他挪了挪身体，将叉了鱼的树杈举得近些，和小老板娘一人一口分吃了干净。  
小老板娘的拇指抹上他的嘴角，擦去沾上的碎屑。“你叫什么。”她像是看着他，又像没看他。  
她在他张开口时，以手指按住他的唇。“如果不能说，别告诉我。如果能说，别让我听到。”  
她吻了自己的手指。  
她在第三天取了椅和盆来到他的房间里，递给艾伦一个装满热水的大碗，“帮我洗洗头吧。”她说。  
艾伦的眼前满是腾腾热气，他自盆中舀水，慢慢地、小心地浇在那金色的头发上。她低着头，手指在发丝间跳跃。他也伸出手去，在那湿漉漉的发丝上轻轻地敲，她在水流滴答的声音下轻轻地笑了。  
艾伦看着她有一搭没一搭地擦着湿漉漉的头发，水珠在她长而密的睫毛上轻颤。“那位小老板……他是你什么人？”  
“大概是我丈夫？”她随意地把头发甩向另一边，“或许是我表弟？”她发丝滴落的水珠在衣襟上晕开几个斑点。  
——她又在糊弄他。年轻的男孩子藏不住气，艾伦红着耳朵，抿着嘴，找不到话。  
她望着对面的年轻人，轻叹一声，“若我没成家，你要娶我么。”   
艾伦立刻张开了口，一颗心都要蹦出来：“等我——”  
等我夺回了王位，等我替母亲报了仇，  
我就回来，我会找到你，我想娶你。  
可他空张着口，没法说出一句话。  
“我什么也不等，”她端着水盆，一步一步踩过吱呀作响的台阶，“我只希望，你想做什么，什么就能做成。”  
第二天她就牵来他的马，带上备的干粮，给他一双新的鞋子。她什么信物也没给他拿。  
艾伦跨上了马。“阿尼，阿尼，”他念着她的名字，觉得喉咙是空的，舌头是假的，手是慌的，心是疼的。  
他俯下身，给了姑娘一个笨拙而轻柔的吻。  
后来的后来，年轻的王子遇到了投奔他的先生。小爱尔敏•阿诺德，格里沙先王的忠臣之后。爱尔敏说疯王不得民心，天下反了一大半，只可惜打不进王城，只能各诸侯窝里斗，他说等发展些势力，时机到了，亮明身份，自然会有许多人前来投奔。  
爱尔敏自遇见他，就一路跟着他。在冬天冻红鼻子流着鼻涕，在夏天汗流浃背蚊蝇满身。他们第一次杀人时，爱尔敏反反复复吐了半宿，艾伦流不出一滴眼泪。他们总是走运几时就背运几时。艾伦只记得落水时，爱尔敏尖叫着扑向他，他从不记得那瘦弱的同伴有一双坚实的臂膀。  
迷迷糊糊间，艾伦半醒着，他又回到了那间小店，老板娘温柔地擦他的身体。她挑起眉来，睥着他扬了唇角。他隐约见了一层层裙摆，又一层也看不见。她的金发湿漉漉的，在肩上蜿蜒而下，她高高地昂起脖颈，汗水滑进她的双/乳，她叹息着，健康盈润的身体映着灯光，他们又像在林间格斗，又像在道别亲吻，叹息交融在一处，呼吸汇集在一起，她骑着他，她动人的，美丽的……  
“艾伦！”王子被同伴唤醒，他身上盖着爱尔敏的烂披风，光溜溜的上身小心翼翼地靠着树干，一边的火把上烘干着衣物。  
伙伴的脸一会儿黑一会儿红，盯着他的裤子，憋了好一会儿才咽了唾沫，“你这是梦到哪个Omega了？”哦，上天，爱尔敏不适合说荤话，他刻意挑起的眉毛和强装自在的眼睛，组合在一起就是一出闹剧。  
艾伦比他的伙伴好不到哪里去，红透了脖子，嘟嘟囔囔，“是梦到了alpha。”  
“哦。”伙伴仍旧呆呆地，“战斗的殿下爱慕战士。”  
艾伦搔掻后脑，不再接话。他梦到店里的老板娘，他摸不着头脑，有点欣喜，有点回味，更觉得愧疚。  
“你过会儿换条裤子，”爱尔敏这半句话的语速仿佛激烈敲响的战鼓，说完以后才恢复往日的镇定。“剑冢的门快开了。你要做大事，只有咱们两个肯定不行，得去剑冢买一个擅杀人的。”  
艾伦皱了一张脸，“咱们的钱……能买什么样的？”  
爱尔敏一双眼睛转了又转，努力挤出一个安慰的微笑。“应该能买个五十人场的。”  
剑冢汇集了全国无钱无名的凶恶者，只为了杀出去，能卖个好价钱，跟着些好主子，生活好过一些。  
三百到五百人，往冢里一关，便开始相互厮杀。每杀掉四十九人，便许一人退出。只剩一百人后，每杀掉九人，便许一人退出。剩十人后，杀七人，还许一人退出，最后剩两人，留一人走出剑冢。  
退出的人，大多再参与打斗必遭剩下之人杀戮，及时抽身，凭着战绩也有领主购买。两百人场，常有领主洒下几个钱，一百人五十人场，就有三三两两的人竞价，两人场，更是掷千金才能买来那持剑的奴隶。  
每一个自剑冢出来，被领主买做奴隶的人，本身已成了一把剑。杀至最后一个的，形似人，神似鬼，被称作“还魂人”，又被戏称“金山上的夺命剑”。  
这片大陆剑冢制度由来已久，又有两条规矩。  
荣誉的领主之间若是争夺领地、宅邸、姬妾，双方立下决斗状，活斗割袖，死斗划掌，由双方的奴隶斗，斗赢了的，夺下对方领地。这规矩在兵弱民荒，易守难攻的地方用得不少，常有一个小妾被两方领主夺来夺去的故事。  
荣誉的领主之间若是争夺对方手中最强的那把“剑”，责是由“剑”的主人亲自决斗，谁赢了，“剑”就归谁。“金山上的夺命剑”是争夺之最，因而这杀了众人的人，所到之处，必也伴随血光。可若能留住这把夺命剑，近身无忧，杀敌无阻，暗刺又绝无失手。因而即使染满了血，还魂人依旧是众家争夺之最。  
买到好剑的领主，往往除了钱财丰富，自身也有些武艺。  
爱尔敏虽说和艾伦早早地等到了剑冢外，可环坐一圈的各个领主、爵士、使臣，那一件件繁复的披风，一身身闪亮的铠甲，一匹匹健壮的骏马，看着就叫人眼晕。这儿的人钱多得可以买下好几把“剑”。爱尔敏心下叫苦，他爹虽说有一个贵族头衔，家里却早就穷得叮当响，没势没财，叛了也没人在乎，自己这瘦胳膊瘦腿，更不是打架的料。艾伦……艾伦也没几个钱。他拍了拍冻得有点僵的脸，冲着穿破烂的王子扯了一个比哭还难看的笑，“我们……我们肯定买不起五十人场的。”  
今年入冢的人有五百，三百场走出来一个，有人丢了一个铜币。二百五十人场出来一个，铜币就丢得多了。到二百人场，一百五十人场，就有人用几十个铜币象征性的抢一抢。  
一百人场走出来一个小矮子，青灰的头皮，砍成碎布条的衣服，怎么看怎么像个和尚。有人开始用几百个铜币抢了。  
爱尔敏摸了摸钱袋子。他得给艾伦留着干大事的本钱，不能全花来买剑，因而那一两枚金币是绝对不能用的。剩下的银币，若是留着买五十或是六十人场，必然争不过人家……爱尔敏咽了咽唾沫，又深呼吸几次，捏了几个银币，准备出手。  
“你等会儿！”艾伦按住他的胳膊，“人家都还在丢铜币呢，你这就要买这小和尚了？”  
“祖宗，”爱尔敏木着一张脸转过头来，“我非常确定更好的剑我们抢不过人家，最后要是一把也捞不着，你就哭吧。”  
艾伦撇撇嘴，不再和他争了，于是爱尔敏在一众铜币间丢 了五枚银币。  
司礼愣了一下，别的领主也像他们这边投了点目光，艾伦一边觉得丢人，一边无比庆幸他戴着假人皮的脸，省得被人抓给羽林卫。  
小和尚杀僵了的一张脸，也望着那几枚银币不动了，他眼珠直了，又慢又愣地向爱尔敏走来，大概自己也没料到会值这么多钱。他走到爱尔敏旁边，也不再掩饰杀戮 的疲累，盘腿就坐下了。  
艾伦好歹有了一把剑，心里有点踏实。但一个百人场的，同他那五十人场一少侠的期望差得有点远，因而艾伦张嘴也没有好话：“你一个和尚，去剑冢杀人干什么？”  
小和尚比他还生气，“奶奶的，我去庙里学武，这疯亲王的兵把庙都砸了，我还当个屁和尚，我得去宰他的兵！”  
艾伦给他磨着牙的样子唬了一唬。“小，呃不，你叫什么名字？”  
“康尼，姓是什么我给忘了。小主人。”  
艾伦被这称呼弄得浑身一个激励，“别这么叫，这么叫太奇怪了。”  
“行。”小和尚点点头，“小祖宗。”  
一百人场以内的，领主和使臣们抛起了银币，抢人的、喊话的，冢外热闹起来，司礼也越来越忙活。二十人场是争抢宝剑的巅峰。二十人场一过，整个冢外安静下来，只等着十人场、三人场，和还魂人的出现。这三把剑的竞价极高，几乎在整场买卖开始之前，就毫无悬念的定下了买主。司礼命人抬来一张大桌，上面依次排着早就竞价完毕的三把剑的价钱：大把的黄金。  
十人场的走向了买主。三人场出来的是一个极为高大健壮的男人，顶一头浅金短发，唇上生须，被涩谷的史密斯领主买了回去。  
整个剑冢内，只剩下两个人还在厮杀，整个冢外，静得可以听到冢内的剑鸣。  
艾伦也是这时候才注意到那唯一一位还没取剑的领主，那显然是还魂人的买家。那位领主生有金发的头发，眉清目秀，并不健壮，也未着甲（许多领主怕杀红了眼的人头脑不清，着甲防身）。他安安静静，混在这一众领主之间，倒像一个纯来看热闹的读书人。艾伦又去看唯一剩下的，还魂人的买钱，这一看差点惊掉了下巴——他几乎要怀疑那位领主搬来了半个金库。蠢蛋，艾伦心里笑道，你的领地钱都没了，买一把绝世好剑有什么用呢？  
冢内安静了。  
领主们纷纷挺直了身子，等着看那还魂人是谁。那位读书人模样的领主，自座位上起身，缓缓地沿着台阶走向冢门。艾伦突然意识到，这个人想亲自迎接还魂人。  
读书人模样的领主面色平静，衣袖灌满了风，等待着。  
自那冢内出来的，是一个精瘦而矮小的家伙。他的黑发乱得不像话，让人以为一辈子也梳不开了。干掉的血将他的衣服染成褐色，新的血顺着那衣服不断滴下。 他的衣服几乎不能避体，勉强遮住了胸腹和一点左臂，灰土和干血满布的双腿似染了冥火的干柴。他前倾着身体，手中的剑上仍不断滴下刚饮的人血，他紧绷着，好像还在准备杀人。他被这冢外的阳光刺了一下，抬起头半眯了眼睛，下一秒他被那位等他很久的书生模样领主扶住，脸颊差点撞到了那位领主的胸膛。  
那还魂人抬头的那一秒，艾伦的心脏惊得狂跳，他的大脑突然无法、也不敢判断他直觉的是非对错，他只来得及把因吃惊而张大的嘴巴生硬地扭成一个极为怪异的笑。  
爱尔敏关切地望着他，“你认识那个人吗？”  
艾伦下意识地摇了摇头。他心里燃着一些不明不白的怒火，惊涛骇浪的疑惑，最终，那些因对方而起的情绪，都让位给了留给自己的一阵踏实。

利威尔一进冢，就捅穿了一个人的喉咙，取了死人的剑，一路砍，一路杀。 冢里的那些alpha，因为三笠那浅标记的缘故，他根本闻不见他们，杀起来更是毫不手软。他一进冢，就只有一个念头：要活到最后一个，这样才能被真正做得出事的领主带走，才能更接近南方，才能去王都，去登上那座塔……  
他忘了什么是人，他的眼前只有喉咙和胸膛，只有能一下刺死的，和杀起来费劲的。这把剑顿了，就换下一把。他踩着死人的血肉一路走来，模糊间只剩了他和另一个人——那不是一个人，那只是一颗需要费点劲才能刺穿的心脏。  
“跟个……好人……做……些……好……事。”  
他也顾不上听那遗言，他只觉得还需要杀，要杀，他走着，忽然被太阳光刺痛了眼，他仰了仰头，这才发现已走出了冢。他的面颊僵到忘了怎么笑，脚下一软，差一点就要跌倒——  
他被一双暖和的手掌扶住了。  
“还魂人，辛苦了。”  
他对上一抹明亮的微笑。  
“我是法兰•恰奇。”


	6. Chapter 6

六  
“我不知你喜欢什么颜色，”法兰自侍从手中接过一条浅灰色长袍，“我只备了这个，你可以先换上。”  
利威尔微微缩了缩肩膀，低下头去，“大人，我遍体污血，会弄脏您的衣服。”  
“态度不错，但别忘了你是一件商品，”法兰走得离他更近一些，“商品不提供建议，只需照做。”  
“……是。”  
法兰左臂半合，托着长袍，向前伸了伸，又向马车的位置偏偏头，“去里面换上。”  
“这——”  
“商品不提供建议。”法兰柔声提醒他。  
利威尔垂着眼望着那件袍子，右手紧握着剑柄，左手僵住不动。  
法兰在他身边轻笑，“我花了半个金库买了你，还会心疼一辆马车脏不脏吗？”  
利威尔接了袍子。他走进马车，胳膊仍僵着，左手托着袍子，离胸腹隔了一段滑稽的距离，右手提着剑，不知该把它放哪。他挪动脚步，见车厢的软毯已被脚印染脏，便将这把死人堆里拔出来的剑轻轻放于软毯之上。他原本的衣服早已不成形，随手一扯，不剩几缕的那些布片就掉了下来。新袍子有些长，他被绊了一下，跌在座椅厚厚几层的柔软天鹅绒上，一下子觉出累了，脑袋嗡鸣，双腿发软。他立刻挣扎着站起来，提了剑，整理呼吸，跳下马车。  
法兰上上下下地打量他，尤其看了看因为长了一点而皱成一团的衣角，“看着不错。但你怎么下来了？那马车是让你坐的。”  
“大人，我能骑马。”  
“你刚经历极漫长的厮杀。”  
“我能骑马。”  
法兰盯着他看了一会儿，“行。你得撑住了，栽下去我可不捡你。”他命侍从把利威尔手里那点碎布条拿去扔了，再给利威尔牵了一匹马来。利威尔不清楚他上马时有没有晃，他真坐到马背上了，日光晒得他晕晕沉沉，他咬咬牙，挺直背，捏紧缰绳，目送法兰登上了队伍中最华贵的那辆马车，便策马行至马车前，“大人。”法兰向他点点头，“就在前面走吧。”  
这支队伍回程的队伍从剑冢北上，利威尔累极了，他不记得闭过眼睛，可常常一睁已开马已走了 好几步，他只能警告自己不要摇晃。最后队伍变了队形，走起了山路，狭窄的山路陡峭蜿蜒，马蹄擦过的碎屑直直跌入深渊。利威尔觉不得累和困了，集全部的注意力于山道和马匹，这才明白法兰的那句“不捡他“到底是什么意思。  
山路一过，正式进入了封地，已烧完晚饭的住户开着门，小孩子躲在路边，一个个伸头探脑地想看看哪个才是还魂人。他们很快找到了目标，那一众人里，只有一个矮个子提着一把无鞘的剑。利威尔活得还不算长，倒也经历过各式各样的注视，谷地人的爱戴敬畏，囚犯蛮子的淫猥凶恶，剑冢的歃血狠厉，再加上此刻一个赏玩好奇。他不由猜想，这领主大概临行前将要去买剑的消息通知了全城，并且有意无意透露出带了足够的钱，定买一把最好的回来。当然，老百姓们幻想的上等剑，定是骑士一般高大英俊，等到的却是如此一个人，乱得一塌糊涂的头发与干净的衣服对比鲜明，无鞘的剑在夜下发着光，马蹄过时，身上的血腥味藏也藏不住，利威尔想笑，双唇早就僵成了一条线。  
他们行至领主的城堡，下了马，一位火红头发、长靴马裤的女人早已等在那里。利威尔悄悄观察她，她年纪和三笠差不太多，眼睛和臭小鬼一个颜色，站得笔直，肃穆得像个将军。他在她向这边望来时适时低头，眼睛瞟着地面，透过那几双位置变换的鞋子，年轻的领主和这位姑娘短暂寒暄后，散了跟随的卫兵，他们俩又轻声说起了话。  
利威尔仍微低着头等着，等了挺久，年轻的领主才又想起他。“抬起头来。”他见到法兰的眼里有些许赞赏的神色，领主招招手，一个侍从走上前去。“带他去细细洗浴一番，再换一身干净衣服，好好折腾一下头发。”侍从退下，法兰又挥挥手，上前了一位年近五十的健壮男子，“老师傅，接了他的剑，给他造一把上等剑鞘。”  
几个侍从引着利威尔向前走去，路中又走进来几个侍女，他们引着他走到浴池边上，脱下他的衣物，这件新的长袍里侧已染满了灰。他们让他走进浴池，刷他的背，洗他的腿，浴池的水很快被洗下来的干血染成了红色。  
利威尔并不习惯被人伺候，他虽说也当过几年领主，但谷地简陋，也往往需要事事自己动手。他身后的几个侍女专心鼓捣他拧成疙瘩的头发，有的疙瘩拆开了，有的只能剪掉。几番努力，她们拆开了他的头发，半长不短，乱蓬蓬披在肩部以下。她们看着别扭，彼此商量商量，剪成了短发。另一个侍从呼吸沉重，刷得他脊背泛红。还有一个侍女滑进水里，手指没在水中伸向他的双腿，在他僵住的时候，她面无表情地对那几个梳头发的侍女说道，“他是一个Omega。”梳头发的侍女发出几声苦闷的抱怨，说早知道就不急着剪头发。  
他们当我是件物品。当侍女们开始用混着花瓣和香油的水重新梳洗他的身体和头发的时候，他望着她们平静的面容想到。她们观察一个物品是什么样子，再决定用什么包装。这无疑是对待一把剑应有的态度，也符合她们领主的要求。她们把他洗净的身体推到镜子前，从一众丝袍中挑选他的衣服，利威尔怀疑她们的包装思路会背离法兰的意思，她们应该去挑锁子甲和外盔，而不是挑 这些软衣物。他瞥到了镜子里的身体，想到荒屋的事，感到一阵恶心。  
她们最后挑了一件天青色云纹的长袍，又挑了绒领，挑了斗篷，还挑了一双鹿皮软靴。她们忘了是在打扮一名士兵，她们发现他是Omega后，就像在打扮一名小姐，或是打扮一个妓女，她们挑选衣服的手指甚至曾划过那一簇簇厚厚的裙子。这些蠢家伙大概要以为要送我去谁的床上。他有点怜悯这些会错意的小姑娘，法兰花大价钱买把剑回来不是抱着睡，他也清楚自己这身体从内到外都不具备什么吸引力。他在穿好了衣物后望了一眼镜子，有点犯愁，他这般打扮去见法兰，无疑是在抽自己耳光。  
“领主吩咐了。”侍女帮他系好斗篷，“‘带他去东边的楼，让他挑一间顺眼的屋子’。”  
利威尔对于不用立刻见到法兰有些庆幸，但他更觉得这位领主闲得慌，他以为法兰会直接把他丢马厩里去。  
这里位处山地，天寒风凉，东边的楼里每一间屋子都烧着正旺的炉火，利威尔选了最角落的一间，那像是一间闲置屋子，屋内没什么陈设，硬板木床上空空一片。侍从看他几眼，给他搬来一床 被子，还有厚厚的床褥。  
利威尔把床褥推了回去，只留了一条薄床单。他的床硬得硌人，侍从张了张口，似是觉得不该多话，于是咽了咽唾沫， “领主说了，挑好屋子就让你睡一觉，他明天来见你。”   
利威尔眉毛跳了跳，“他来见我？”侍从点了点头。  
这一定是个财迷领主，利威尔腹诽，花了点钱买了把剑，就得亲自左瞧右瞧，也不知道是小气，还是心疼钱。他在侍从退下，只留他一个人面对空屋子时松了口气。  
他脱了斗篷，躺到床上。没了剑，总觉得缺了什么，他抱起手臂，扯了点被子，又想起明日要见到法兰的事，脸上开始挂不住。  
他和法兰见面时，和一个全裸的血人差不了多少，因而他极有自知之明，知道不管自己是什么性别，法兰都没兴趣。只不过那几个梳头挑衣服的姑娘这么一折腾，倒和上赶着求什么注意似的，先低了别人一头，又容易让别人以为他歪门邪道、不自量力。他怕明日法兰笑他，或是说什么不好听的话，还坐起来又看了看身上的衣服，后来他想起了当初在谷里骂小鬼的话，自嘲地笑笑，怎么现在还不如小鬼的忍耐力强，他商品一个，人家说什么都得受着。他想通了，又倒下来，隐隐约约的，他认为法兰说不出什么难听的来。  
他睁着眼睛出神，仍睡不着，就望着窗外的夜空。天上没有月亮，这让他又想起了明月山脉，想起了谷地，想起了总是在他前后的三笠。那丫头聪明、坚强，呵，他这个领主都沦落到这个地步，她怎么能不坚强呢。他既觉得丫头恨死他了，又怕丫头舍不得恨他。他是不称职的兄长，也是不称职的……  
他想起丫头做那个浅标记时得意的笑容，那时她是一个心情愉悦alpha。  
她是一个alpha。  
利威尔过去对于自己的性别没什么抵触情绪，他拥有谷地最高的地位，月色和沉默容易让人对于命运异常顺从。三笠一出生，他就接受了有一天会与这个alpha结婚，结合，并生下孩子，继承大阵钥匙的事实。他们俩差不了几岁，几乎一块长大，玩闹是在一处，睡觉也在一处，既是血脉相连的亲人，又是终会结合的伴侣，一个总围着另一个转，根本没想过可能爱上别人，也根本不知道怎样不爱对方。  
Omega的那些危机意识、求偶手段，他概念不深，也不怎么在乎，南行的时候遇见几个流氓，他也能打残人家。三笠和凯尼气得不行，丫头的浅标记让他对alpha没有反应，凯尼还用黑糊糊的一堆药物灌了他几个月，让他身上已没了信息素的味道。可即使如此，当失去了谷地的庇护，失去了挥剑的力气的时候，他必须面对身体的劣势，在荒屋受到侮辱。  
他过去对身体的模样不在乎，荒屋之后，看见自己的身体便觉得恶心。  
杀了屋中一伙兵后，他逃难逃累了，偶尔昏睡，总是梦到有一方沉重的阴影压在身体上方，惊醒时四肢冰凉。他为了躲避这种梦魇，曾试图拨开阴影，想象那似隐似现的结合者是三笠，接着他吐了出来，发现即使是同丫头结合的可能性，也变得令他恐惧。  
惟一的安慰只剩下那浅标记的后遗症，让他在剑冢里同每一个alpha和beta搏杀都不受影响，在冢里一刻也没有放下武器。浅标记的作用三笠似乎评估得并不彻底，他紊乱的身体，在出谷之后的将近一年再也没经历热潮。  
没有热潮，没有信息素，再成为一把取了百人性命的利剑， 他冷笑，几乎忘了为何磨成那把剑：他先想到的是那个梦中阴影，然后才想起了疯亲王、卡露拉、谷地叛徒和观星塔。  
他闭目沉睡，一瞬间重回剑冢，杀啊杀啊，走出冢门的那一刻，没见到刺眼的太阳，没有撑住他的双手，只有一个巨人般黑暗高大的暗影向他压来。这次他手里握着剑，他还有力气，他提起剑向那个阴影砍去，他切断了阴影的胳膊，脚筋，他砍了太多下，他看到那阴影倒下去，他慢慢地、仔细地看到阴影倒地。  
利威尔睁开了眼睛，天空刚刚转亮。  
他这次醒来呼吸平稳，只是掌心和头发仍有些汗湿。我再也不会梦见它了，他暗暗地想，我早该杀了它。他盯着掌心，唯一希望的是手里还握着那把死人堆里的剑。他渴望立刻握到它，渴望得有些心慌。它只是被拿去做剑鞘，他告诉自己，我现在可以夺任何一把武器杀人。他出了好些汗，想去洗个澡，可他又实在舍不得梦醒后的这份宁静，舍不得刚刚砍断那个巨影的梦影，他坐在床上没有动，好像坐得越久，他越能肯定他梦中的作为。  
法兰进屋前瞥到的就是这番景象，剑客盖着被子坐在床上，望着天边的初阳发呆。当然，他刚站在门口，剑客就迅速下床行礼。  
“我还以为你会起得更早，不过没关系。”他坐在床沿，示意剑客也坐。  
利威尔权衡一会儿要不要抗命，最后法兰的话语战胜了他心中的身份规矩。他不再坚持站在地上，也坐在床沿，和法兰离了很长一段距离。  
法兰望着窗外，给利威尔指了一个方向。“再往东，那片广场都是你的，你可以在那里练剑。想找谁陪练，就从我封地的兵里随便挑。”他又瞥了利威尔几眼，“想说什么就说吧，我也不喜欢哑巴商品。”  
“我还以为你会把我丢进兵营。”利威尔还很疑惑，同时感到自己的问话在此刻听起来很蠢。  
“然后呢，我昨天夜里应该让你睡马厩？”法兰说，“告诉我，你要是花了一大把钱买了一件宝贝，会把它和杂物放在一起吗？”  
“我……”利威尔顿了顿，“我若是买了一把剑，我会用它。”  
“嗯。”法兰点点头，“但我要是买了一把剑，会把它藏起来。”  
利威尔没办法不顶嘴了。“大人，你当着一堆人的面洒了那么多钱，哪里藏得住。”  
“那就把它供起来。”法兰笑笑，“我和下面吩咐过了，你虽是我买来的，那也是花了大价钱，总得让你过舒服了。你想要什么，开口就行，他们都能帮你办。”  
“您买一把剑回来，就是为了摆着好看的？”利威尔悲哀地发现自己没有住嘴。  
法兰闻言细细地打量他，若有所思地摸摸下巴。“这把剑确实比昨天好看多了，摆着挺不错的。”他点头，“没错，我买你回来就是为了摆着。谁抢也不给。”他将新打的剑鞘和那把死人剑一起递给利威尔，“当然了，这不代表我一点也用不着你。”  
利威尔发现，法兰的三句话没有一句是假的。  
首先，法兰确实把他供着。广场随便用，陪练随便挑，想去哪里随便去，衣服一套又一套，甚至下人兵士见了他还点点头。怪人，利威尔暗道，却也没再和法兰客气。  
其次，法兰确实是谁抢也不给。想要还魂人的领主不少，他们给法兰下的决斗帖，法兰一概不接。递的决斗信，法兰一封不看。法兰的封地青岭又是出了名的易守难攻、道艰路险，气得每个月都有领主派使臣策马山下，用足了内力，挥剑骂他几个时辰。法兰很是自在，人家在山下骂，他在山上喝茶，茶喝够了就同利威尔下棋。  
“你又输了。还魂人，你输了三盘了。”  
“大人……山下骂得太难听。”  
“你心疼我的脸面吗？”法兰已落下一枚新子，“我身体不好，和别人决斗铁输，我输了你就是别人的了，那我的钱不是白花了？身体、宝剑、金子，和荣誉，三对一，我选多的那边。”  
再次，法兰确实用得着他。抢不了法兰的宝剑，领主们抢他的封地，宅院。易守难攻的青岭用打的不划算，自然也是决斗贴。法兰高高兴兴地收了决斗帖，让自己的剑和对方的剑去斗，还收了两三个宅邸森林进囊。高阳领主的剑是上一届剑冢的还魂人，信心满满地直接索要青岭。利威尔在法兰托付身家性命的郑重注视下下山去，把人家戳了两个窟窿回来。正患风寒的法兰一边流着鼻涕 ，一边接下了高阳领地，高阳领主气得破口大骂，一病不起。  
“大人。”  
“咳咳，你说。”  
“外面都骂你是流氓领主。”  
“你记着，流氓比傻瓜过得好。”  
总之，法兰收了一把剑后，坐收不少利益，倒没人能抢他的东西了。  
“大哥，你真厉害。”火红头发的姑娘在太阳下同利威尔说道。这姑娘是法兰的妹妹，法兰待利威尔的态度亲切，她顺着领主的态度，也渐渐地和利威尔相熟。她擅武，幼时和男童们玩闹，长大后管理青岭守卫的巡管分配。她平日里不似迎接部队那般严肃，也常说笑，语调仿佛砂砾混着石子调皮地蹦蹦跳跳，每当这时候，她圆圆的眼睛，带着些婴儿肥的脸颊，都显得可爱了。  
“我叫伊莎贝尔•玛格罗利亚。”她第一次向利威尔自我介绍时，这么说道，紧接着一愣，哭似的笑了笑，“是伊莎贝尔•恰奇。”  
她和玛格罗利亚家的男孩还年幼，两方的家长便敲定了婚约。伊莎贝尔小时候喜好马匹与射箭，父母担心她长大了仍不想嫁人，就让她每击一剑，就说一句，“我是伊莎贝尔•玛格罗利亚”。她说着说着，便成了习惯。十三岁那年，她见到了玛格罗利亚家的男孩，那男孩胖胖的，有一双极和善的眼睛，他嘴笨，但常常带她在青岭四处探险，他总是能让她笑出来。他说等他们结婚后，有猎狗，有马，有花园，他会常常陪她探险，陪她流连山林。后来伊莎贝尔便在晚睡前祈祷般的念上一句，“我是伊莎贝尔•玛格罗利亚”。  
十五岁那年秋，热病带走了玛格罗利亚家的男孩，带走了法兰的妻子阿蒂利亚，带走了许许多多的人。法兰挺过了那场病，也留下了一个弱不禁风的身体。她再也成不了玛格罗利亚的伊莎贝尔了，她是伊莎贝尔•恰奇，是法兰的领主顺位继承人，或许有一天，她会掌管青岭。到那时，她必须嫁人，或许与其他领地的世家联姻，或许与领地中的大家成婚，给领地留下新的继承人。她会成为一个博林，一个邓肯，或是一个潘恩。  
她现在自我介绍还会说成玛格罗利亚，但是再过几年，再过几天，她必须忘掉，她必须改掉。  
利威尔在青岭度过了一轮春夏秋天，迎来了第一场冬雪。  
青岭人为纪念人类与凶兽同居时的上古习俗，往往在第一场冬雪降临之时，烤火围坐，跳舞闲话，家家户户，星星点点，一簇一簇的火苗缀亮整个山地。  
连领主的住宅也熄灭了灯，掌起了火。  
利威尔坐在火边，听着法兰和伊莎贝尔一人一句讲起童年的故事，想起明月山的积雪，想起三笠黑亮的眼睛，甚至想起不常见到的写字人。他家人的面孔一个个向他靠近，又一个个渐渐消散。他看见了伊莎贝尔火红的头发，和法兰温和的眼睛，火苗在法兰的眼中点点跳跃。  
年轻的领主向他笑了笑，立刻拢紧了棉服，低声咳嗽。这里的日子太安静，太平和了。利威尔一阵心慌，怕这场冬雪化得太晚，也怕下一场雪来得太早。  
那之后的某一日，法兰屏退了侍从，单独将利威尔召进了屋。  
他让利威尔西向左下，自居于北，桌上展着天下地图，指间捏着几封信。他将信递给利威尔，让他一封一封地看。  
“多湾、羊角、潞河、虎峰之地的领主已反了。”  
“涩谷的领主史密斯家也反了，他的骑士和招募的士兵已拿下了凌台、午山、星角。”  
“疯国王克伦威踞守王都南陵，坚如巨山，无人得以攻入。”  
“诸侯各自自为其主。”  
“先帝遗孤艾伦•耶格尔王子于南街口起兵，自称为王位合法继任者，讨伐卡拉涅斯的篡位叛贼，得羊角、多湾、恩令的领主支持。”  
“塔中王子，南陵亲王吉克•耶格尔再现人世，称先王格里沙与王后黛娜婚姻有效，其为真正的王位合法继承人，于艾口起兵，虎峰、潞河、云冈、花理的领主投其领导。”  
法兰接过信，摊于地图上。“天下，这才真正乱起来了。哥哥和弟弟打架，外甥讨伐舅舅。”他轻咳两声。他的状态大不如前，眼窝陷了下去，面颊也凹下去了。“还魂人，我把你供起来，谁抢也不给，是因为我要把你送出去。”  
利威尔抬起头，法兰望着桌子，或许在看地图，或许在看信，“我花了半个金库的金子，先行把你买下，又仗着青岭的地势，把你藏在这，只是为了等他讨伐叛贼的一天，给他送上一把利剑。”  
“可他现在势力太过单薄，年纪轻，那几个投靠他的家族太小，还不成气候，他的亲人又向他燃烧着熊熊的复仇之火，我把你送给他，他留不住你。”法兰摇摇头，“我只能先把你送给别人，一个能用你的人。”他观察着利威尔的神色，微微一笑，“我已写信告诉他了。你放心，他的领地与青岭世代交好，他不会亏待你。”  
利威尔低着头，宝剑没有思想，商品没有建议，物品没有感情，他也不该说话。法兰坐得离他更近了，年轻的领主仔细地观察他。“回答我，还魂人，你是一个omega吗？”  
“是的，大人。”利威尔低声说。  
“侍从们 给你换了一个如此丝衣绢缕的打扮，我也大概猜出来了。”法兰喃喃自语，又问道，“我命手下的人特地观察你的作息，你没有热潮，我也闻不到你的信息素，你是否已经失去了这两样东西？”  
利威尔顿了一下，物品没有思想，他暗道，不管这家伙问我什么，我都得作答。他早已闻不出alpha的信息素，自身没有味道，也无法为任何一个alpha湿润双腿。他点了点头。  
“这个问题让你不自在了。”法兰轻声说，“你的双肩紧绷了，你得注意，你的情绪若不通过面部表现，便也别通过身体表现。”  
“是。”  
“被强暴过吗？”  
利威尔努力让自己的声音听起来平和如常。“是。”  
“抬起头来。”  
他抬起头，法兰面色严肃，双眼里只余认真的探究情绪。“被强暴过几次。”  
利威尔强迫自己注视法兰的眼睛。“一次。”  
“回想当时的感觉。”  
利威尔那一瞬间有些耳鸣。  
“还魂人，我命令你，回想当时的感觉。”年轻的领主突然成了最无情的买家。  
灰尘满布的荒房，汗骚混杂的气味，毫无力气的身体，如木棒搅动炉灶一般的疼痛……  
利威尔不记得什么时候闭上的眼睛，微微发着抖，他又开始恶心，他要吐了……他终于想起了低下头去。  
法兰安静了一会儿，放轻了声音，“你连普通的结合也开始厌恶，是吗。”  
利威尔只是慢慢睁开了眼睛，盯着不知何时飘落的信纸，做不到点头或是摇头。  
“信息素和热潮再也影响不了你上战场，是好事。对结合的厌恶可能让你失去其他一些机会，你也得明白。”法兰冷笑一声，“别人不管是买了你，还是决斗得了你，你从头到脚都是他的。他让你杀三个人，就不能杀五个，他想要你，你也得忍着。你可以稍微放点心，没有信息素和热潮的Omega会大大减少alpha的兴趣，大概没什么买主会对你提出那方面要求，实际上，他们会以为你是beta。”  
他又等了一会儿，等利威尔不再发抖后，又继续和他解释，“你们剑冢里的剑是商品，地位高的alpha和Omega,也是商品。他们生来便是家族用来联姻和 繁育的工具，用子嗣和各自双腿间的东西换取权力和地位。过得自在的Omega，要么有财，要么有权。青岭祖辈有一位Omega女领主，那时的青岭极为富有，全天下的alpha都争着同她结婚，她面目生斑，脾气又臭，人们叫她‘柠檬夫人’，来取笑她身上和脾气都泛着酸味。但那时候她坐拥最肥的财产，年轻时挑沉稳的丈夫，年老了挑朝气的青年，儿女成荫，笼络各家势力，奠了青岭不小的基础。或者，你要有剑。涩谷过去是涩河和云谷两个领地，涩河的Omega次子本是他哥哥的继承人，被他的哥哥许给疯强盗，他那快如风的宝剑杀掉了他哥哥和强盗，他成了仅剩的继承人。他带着涩河和云谷争来斗去，与云谷的领主互相欣赏，最终结为夫妻，合为今日的涩谷。  
“你现在是一把剑，也是一个握着剑的Omega，我虽然把你送给了一位交心之人，但你是一把争夺之剑，你可能还会经历其他的主人，他们有的仁厚，有的狠辣，有的荒淫，你得全会应付。你作为一个还魂人，必是要成为护送别人坐上王座的那一把，才说得过去，因而你有很长的路要走。  
“你要用你的刀剑实力换取他们的注意力，争取、并且珍惜和领主独处的机会，他们愿意同你分享的战场信息越多，对你越有利。有的时候，为你自己好，你需要一些特殊的方法。那些买主，他们能明白你杀人厉害，也 记得你是奴隶，却也想不起来你是个人。遇到仇火燃烧，遭遇挫折的alpha，你要适时安慰、陪伴，你可以很安静，也不需要使用你的身体，但你要让他意识到你是一个能与他共情的下属或友人，能让他意识到或许某一天应解除你奴隶身份，要是能让他感到斩杀千人一路护送他的这个友人，可能是一个Omega ,alpha会不自觉地在心里把你划进更核心的位置，甚至产生隐隐约约的保护欲。  
“你是商品，你可以不仅让自己好用，也让自己好看。你作为争夺的宝剑，要对每一个买主一视同仁，但你可以让每一任买主把你看做更宝贵、更私人、更值得为之与人搏斗的东西。  
“还有，”法兰咳了很久，咳得眼眶发红，缓了一会儿，狡黠地望着利威尔，“你本身没有选择权，但你可以制造机会，让某个人主动选择你。”  
利威尔静默了很久，嗤笑一声，“你在教一件东西叛逆。”  
“我和你说的这些，你可以听，可以不听。路要你自己走，我买的是一把好剑，因此我希望你成为王座边的那一把，我也希望，我最初想把你送给的那个人，能成为王座上的那位。”法兰自嘲地笑笑，“但这些都看天意，你们得先有机会见面。”  
法兰又去看那地图了，他没叫利威尔退出去，利威尔也就坐在原地。过了好一阵儿，法兰从地图中抬起头来，“你倒真不急。这样很好，你最需要的就是等待。”他揉了揉酸疼的脖子，“还魂人，你在我这里住了一年，我还没问过你的名字。”  
“利威尔。”  
“利威尔，”法兰重复着这个名字，不置品评。他站起来，望向窗外，“我很快，就要去见阿蒂利亚了。”他挺直的脊背在这间宽敞的屋子里显得更为消瘦。“你知道我为什么不替你恢复自由身吗？”  
他说，“因为当你是一件商品，是一把剑的时候，你没有当然的主人，又能带来好处，他们只会抢你，不会先想着毁了你。当你是一个人，你有思想，有忠心的对象，他们会杀了你。”  
那天的谈话后，一天夜里，法兰将利威尔丢给了一个Omega侍女。  
那位侍女带利威尔站在星夜之下，又带他站在烛火之边，带着研究似的精神，找到了他仰头和低头，看起来勉强称得上是美丽的角度。她还想教会他接吻，但他在摇头。“那么，如果真的有人想亲你，你只要在他需要 你张开口时，顺着他就行了。”她还走近他，用唇畔轻轻摩挲他的脖颈，引着他的手指，轻轻按压他的乳/尖，他的呼吸还未来得及全然紊乱，便先被一股厌恶替代，他挥开侍女的手，小心控制着力道才没把她推诚一个跟头。他跌跌撞撞地靠到一根柱子上，闭着眼睛，喉咙里泛着酸。侍女安静地看着他，“我想教会你让身体舒服的方式，可你自己的身体，你却连碰也不想碰，”她的声音安静而温柔，她给他披上一个斗篷，“在这个时代，总有一天，会有一个人要触碰你。你若是总放不下那些事，到时候该有多痛苦。”  
她放轻了脚步，一步步离去。利威尔按紧了手中的剑鞘。他有一把剑，他可以避免这些，他会走到南陵，会在观星塔里修补大阵，修补大阵劳神费力，他甚至不知道补完了阵，还有没有一条命在，哪里需要关心这些。可如果……如果他握不住剑了怎么办？他不再顺着这条路想下去，而是想若是从塔里活着走下来，或许可以回到谷地，三笠或许已结了婚，或许还在等他。他说不出哪一个更让他伤感……  
那年冬天的最后一场雪，法兰没能看见——他在卧厅的一方小塌上，闭上了眼睛。  
炉子里的火依旧烧得很旺，伊莎贝尔忍着哭泣向仆从交代一件件事项。  
利威尔站得较远。他已经很久没有见到如此平静离去的死者了。  
法兰棕黄的头发已犹如枯草，从头到身已是皮包骨头，眼皮安静地阖着，把一辈子都关上了。这已不是他了——利威尔想，这已不是法兰了。好像人一死，留下的皮囊，便和生者没有任何关系。既然这么容易就弃了一副身体，既然灵与肉隔着如跨山海的距离，生者又何必执着于诸多东西。他呆愣愣地望着法兰的遗体，那张脸，模模糊糊间变了，变成了他自己的，三笠的，艾伦的……  
他换了一件鸦黑的长袍，就当是为法兰披上了丧衣。他没有资格上前跪礼，便远远地站着，站在伊莎贝尔，和一众领主家臣之后。  
他抱着剑，在东边的那座小楼站了三天。  
三天后，伊莎贝尔找到了他。  
姑娘的眼角还有一点红，却已俨然扛起了领主的担子。  
“他来了。”她说，“青岭和他结盟，是法兰把你送给他的条件。你和他走吧。”  
利威尔从窗边向下望去，望见了涩谷的巨翼雄鹰旗帜。为首的男人下了马，走进这座小楼。他等了一会儿，脚步声越来越近，一声一声 ，清晰平稳。  
他见到一个高大英俊的男人，双眼如涩河涓涓而行的流水，金发如云谷泼洒阳光的麦田。男人一点点走近他，庄重地望着他紧抱的那把剑，伸出一只手来。  
“我是埃尔文•史密斯。”  
他握住了那只手，那手掌宽大、干燥，被青岭的风吹得冷了，血液在皮肤下奔涌不息。  
他随着那人走下了山。


	7. Chapter 7

七  
下山的那天，埃尔文站得离部队较远，问了利威尔一个问题。  
利威尔低着头，抱着剑，平静地回答，注意已移向不远处——那个男人比埃尔文领主还要高大，一边抚着马，一边望着他。在队列中，那个男人总是仅走在埃尔文身后一点的位置 。  
埃尔文没有急着把利威尔归入行军队列，他只是让利威尔骑着青岭的那匹良马，不紧不慢地跟在队伍最后面。接着，这位领主在攻打昏野原的战斗中，将利威尔派去了东向敌方。这位打了多仗的指挥官并没派给利威尔随兵，这安排恍若一场儿戏，一次豪堵，因而座下诸位将领怨声载道，已做好了此次出兵必遭击溃的心理准备。那高个男人甚至和埃尔文吵了起来，他出帐时脖子上青筋直冒，健壮的手臂下双拳紧握，快步走向候在账外的利威尔。  
利威尔半垂着眼，望着那双拳头，他望着那双拳头隐隐发抖，再望着那双拳头隐隐松开——那个男人想杀了他，他对着那走远的、压抑怒气的背影轻轻摇头。利威尔单骑冲向东侧，他回来时，长剑被血水洗过，马上挂着首级，身后跟满俘虏。  
那之后，利威尔便成了队伍里仅在埃尔文身后的位置，与之前那位高大健壮的男人并列。那男人策马行于他的身侧，安安静静，再不见半点怒意。  
扎营之时，利威尔坐于火堆旁边，默默擦着剑。那男人拴好马，于原地站了片刻，兀自点了点头，理了理披风，向火堆走来，停在利威尔身边。  
“那天，埃尔文问了你什么。”那男人说，他高大的身影被火光和夜色渲染 地更加挺拔，利威尔停下擦剑的动作，瞥瞥他，又看回噼啪作响的火堆，依旧坐在原地，不打算起身。  
“他问了我的名字。”  
男人一愣，“只有这个？”  
“只是这个。”  
男人动动马靴，踢走路中浮石，微叹一声。“你叫什么？”  
“利威尔。”  
男人轻哼一声，“没有姓？”  
“剑没有姓。”  
利威尔感到一股居高临下的目光在他身上缓缓而行，上方传来一声轻叹，“你比我聪明。”  
他抬起头。  
男人的面容上洒夜色，下泼火光，不似平时严肃，见了些许和缓。“我刚跟他那天，他也问了我的名字。我说，我是米克•萨卡利亚斯。”他又望向利威尔，挑起半边眉毛，“我是那剑冢三人场的家伙，我记得你。”  
利威尔闻言眯起眼睛，细细地观察男人的模样。三人场时，他只当对面是一高一矮两个血人。“我不记得你。”  
“难怪你会是那最后一个。”男人笑了，继续说，“一听我的名字，他立刻恢复了我的自由身份……现在萨卡利亚斯家族是他的部众。”米克的眼睛描摹着火堆旁擦剑的小小一团，“你是个贱民也就算了，若是个被疯王迫害而逃的贵族，此举倒给自己家里多了几条出路。”  
荣誉的家族统一行动，投机的家族分散撒种。利威尔没有说话，他自己的族人困于山北，几乎无法掺于这场王座角逐之中。  
“你出冢前，想过什么？”男人问道。米克虽看来凶悍，却唯实力说话，自利威尔东侧归来，证明了这能杀人的剑，当真能上战场后，他便消了一身敌意。  
“我啊，就想着活下去。”利威尔就着火光竖起剑，看了看，取了剑鞘。他的剑鞘上被法兰的铁匠师傅镶了一颗黑曜石，像是镶了一颗晶亮的眼珠。“但那第二个人似乎说，要我跟个好人，做些好事。”  
米克静默了会儿，“没想到杀剩两人的家伙倒是其言也善。”他向不远处望去，“我想，你已完成了那剑下亡魂的遗言。”他望着主帅的帐篷，望着帐边与粮草官谈话的埃尔文•史密斯。  
跟个好人，做些好事。  
利威尔可以接很多话，他可以说正是如此，可以说逐鹿的群雄差不多颜色，可以问米克出冢前在想什么。可他不想问，也不想答，便一句话也没说。  
他随着埃尔文走过了两遭春夏，米克是埃尔文最为得意的将领，常常率兵布阵，临阵冲锋。利威尔是埃尔文队列的机动成分。那涩谷出身的主帅，认为夺命剑孤身时刻才最为危险，常许他一个方向的敌人，或是命他自由配合部队作战。独行的孤剑总是能在最后时刻返回主帅身边，保护主帅安全。  
渐渐地，利威尔被允许进入主帐，在众将领议事时站在一旁，他总是垂着头默默地听，并不发表什么 意见。又一次关于粮草的小商讨结束后，埃尔文叫住了正欲离开的利威尔。  
“你出冢前，可有想过该做什么？”  
“没有，元帅。”  
“你该去南方看看，去南陵看看。”主帅沉稳的面容化成一个温和的微笑。“你是我一位交心的友人送于我的，却不是送于我所有，而是交于我保管。你该见见他最初的意愿。”

南街口起兵，是艾伦向着王座真正意义上的第一步。  
那一步他实现得颇为繁琐，他向天下宣言，正统的继承人将要讨伐卡拉涅斯郡的叛逆者——疯亲王克伦威，他控诉疯王谋权篡位、倒行逆施的罪行。他还请了最为灵巧的说书人，讲述空中祥瑞之兆，传播真龙归位的故事，直到民间巷尾。他又找了最擅写词谱曲的说书人，编唱《艾伦王子的历险》《篡位的小丑与正义之剑》，唱于商旅小贩，老妪童颜。  
这第一步也实现得颇为简单，不过是在长期的蛰伏与准备后，亮起刀，要战，便战。  
他得到了羊角、多湾等地的支持，归来的王子率领投靠于他的部众，打了一场又一场胜仗。无数的年轻子弟渴望有朝一日受封骑士，无数的平民青壮渴望加官进爵，也有许多由于疯王的荒政而穷困无法度日的人，应召于他的麾下。他的麾下，有老将士，有散兵，有初入军营的平民百姓，他们初为聚集之时参差不齐，随着一场场战斗的磨砺，皆变得令行禁止，来去如风。  
成长最为迅速的，还是那位年轻的王子，那位不败的将军。祥瑞之兆的说书人说得久了，那一切都成了真的。艾伦明亮的眼眸透着坚定，手中的长枪浴血狂舞。幼时的天真烂漫，逃亡的隐忍潜藏，都在他的身上沉淀地更深，更远，变成了一团向着南陵王座熊熊燃烧的火焰。这团火焰迎着风，撩了原。  
他拥有一位言语温和，面容秀丽，算无遗策的年轻军师——阿诺德家的爱尔敏。  
王子早年买下的那把百人场的剑，那怒而杀人的 小和尚，在一次次战斗中活了下来。敌人曾捂着不断冒血的胸腹，大睁着双眼喃喃“五……五十人……”小和尚只是面无表情地挑破他的喉咙，“我只是个百人场的小人物罢了。”小和尚的头发长了又长，总是被他重新剃光。“这样打仗舒服。”他说。他自出了冢，就再未念过经，再未看过庙，他杀成了一个小罗刹，当然不能再叫他小和尚了。他也确实不能再叫小和尚了，他时常出现在那位姑娘左右。  
那位姑娘是爱尔敏早早写出的几封信件中，最为令人欣喜的回信之一。她叫莎夏•布劳斯，身背长弓，生于医家，游于山林，师从学士，花草鸟兽为友，成了部队中妙手回春的军医。  
三年过后，南陵之外，只剩了三股势力。原南陵萧宫亲王吉克•耶格尔，以及他更为众多的追随者；中立的涩谷领主埃尔文•史密斯，和中部居民，以及艾伦和他的追随者。三股势力中，吉克势大，艾伦与史密斯家势小。  
两位王子并存于世，世代为王家封尘的史密斯家已被问鼎王座的舆论排除于外，可大势变化，关键仍是涩谷领主的意思。若是涩谷一脉归顺了吉克，艾伦几乎再无翻盘机会，若是涩谷归顺了艾伦，则两股势力合并，可与吉克王子的势力决一高下。爱尔敏早就提醒艾伦这件事情，提醒他早些笼络涩谷领主。王子只是笑笑，并不担心。  
王子幼时，埃尔文伯爵曾送他一只木鹰玩偶。“殿下聪慧知礼。”  
小王子见他俩站得私密，问道，“我比我那哥哥何如？”  
“吉克也曾这般聪慧，可惜经历废黜和囚塔，必定满心仇恨。”  
“他们说，他才是真正的王子。”  
“国家的继承人不能被仇恨蒙蔽双眼，不能让家庭的怒火危害国家。殿下，自吉克被废黜的那一日，他再无法成为一名真正的王子。”  
艾伦后来想起，那时的谈话虽可能是哄小孩或顺时势的瞎话，却也可能是埃尔文的一番真切担忧，和关于两位王嗣的独到见解。征战让艾伦明白了许多事，他不仅仅需要抓准机会，还需要保有耐心。  
“听说埃尔文曾和吉克在白虎岭见过一面，并未对吉克表明态度。”爱尔敏说，“艾伦，你该抓紧机会，争取涩谷的支持。”  
正是听到这个消息的时候，年轻王子的心里升起一种难言的自信，那自信如同初生的阳光，泼洒了他心房的整个海面。“他自己会来找我。”  
爱尔敏想要反驳他，想呛他说你并不是唯一一个姓耶格尔的王室后裔，又在年轻王子胸有成竹的目光中暂且把话语咽了下去。“还有一件事。”  
“那件事更不需要担心。”艾伦安慰他那金发的智囊脑袋。  
爱尔敏所说的另一件事，便是那位金山上的还魂人。还魂人被法兰买入青岭后久无动静，在众人以为宝剑就此荒置之时，那把剑却被青岭送给涩谷，出了山，在这场战争中量了刃，更在涩谷的战斗中创了不小的功绩。  
“你该想办法弄到那把剑”，爱尔敏总是那么说。  
王子并不心急，“我不能在还未得到埃尔文爵士的归顺前，先通过决斗把他惹毛了。况且，那把剑喝的血越多，就越锋利，越好用。”  
南街口起兵，利剑出鞘后的第三年，艾伦•耶格尔与埃尔文•史密斯于白港进行了一次会面，畅谈三夜，史密斯率涩谷众及联盟众臣归顺艾伦王子。这次会面，也成为了后来的“白港会盟”。涩谷约与艾伦兵分两路，对吉克王子的领地进行夺还，涩谷愿意为进攻西路的王子提供粮草和部分兵力。  
年轻的王子还向史密斯领主提出一个要求。  
“我要借您的一把剑。”  
“哪一把？”  
“最利的那把。”  
一贯持重的涩谷领主，端详着王子眼中朝气而自信的火焰，朗声大笑。  
白港会盟之后，王子便带走了还魂人。  
法兰买了剑，将它藏起来，埃尔文得了剑，将它用于单兵作战和机动补充，艾伦借了剑，总是在作战中将它派到更远的位置，也从未允许这把剑与他贴身与敌作战。  
营地中的王子有时会远远地观望那位还魂人，他记得再一次见到利威尔时，在埃尔文帐边，对方抱剑而立，黑衣裹身，背影肃杀，却又低眉顺目的模样。他看见了一件武器。有时王子还会想起月下夜亭逼他喝酒的领主，逃难之际将他慷慨收留的表舅舅，这些印象，随着利威尔常伴于身的饮血之剑变得越来越远，被营地常年飘荡的血腥之气愈冲愈淡。王子忘了年幼时的赌气与依赖，忘了曾经燃起的、对于月谷之主为竟沦为剑冢奴隶的愤怒。在战火中，王子远远地望着利威尔的身影，想明白了两件事。  
第一件，利威尔随军而行，不管因何变为奴隶，只怕最终目的仍是南下王陵，他们目的或许在短期内一致。  
第二件，利威尔受卡露拉之托照看自己，受谷地规矩的束缚，利威尔或早或晚会成为他的援助，而今利威尔因着奴隶身份，必须服从艾伦的命令，正是可以发挥价值，又让人心安理得的时候。  
艾伦还明白了更多的事。  
利威尔虽沦为奴隶，到底是月谷的领主，他拿不准利威尔会不会动萧宫的主意，会不会成为挡路人，因而不得不防。利威尔只是一把剑，不能真的让他带兵，也不能真的让他建立军中威信，更不能让他培植自身的军中势力。  
艾伦还记得利威尔的眼睛可远距下咒。据写字人所说，知道这件事的活人只有利威尔本人、写字人、三笠和艾伦自己。这隐隐为艾伦敲响了警钟——如果有一天，甚至是那下南陵之后，利威尔动了萧宫的主意，想要他的命，他几乎毫无还手之力。 因而他从未允许利威尔近身，也不曾派利威尔进行与部队过近的作战任务。  
我没用好他——艾伦最后明白了这一点——我把他借来了，却忌惮他，不给他发挥最大价值的安排。我把他困在这里，只是为了不让别人用他对付我。  
有时候王子想起谷地的事，再对比他对利威尔的安排，会怀疑自己太过多疑，大部分时候，对于安排的笃定总是站了上风。偶尔，他会因为这把金山上的剑，显然在自己部队里没有任何特别之处，而对于安排心烦意乱。他会找利威尔问话，对方温顺服从，少言寡语，在那双平静的烟蓝色双眼里，他的问话如石沉大海，如没入沼泽，全无回应。  
大战过后，每当艾伦看到笔直站立，手提长剑的利威尔，仍会感到一股铺天盖地的心安，哪怕最后，这股感觉会被剑锋变成一股胆寒。  
他感到踏实，又感到害怕：有七分，是笃定利威尔不管身在何处都不会害他，有两分，是怕利威尔的剑锋向他斩来，有一分，是怕他自己想要毁掉利威尔的剑。

白虎岭的那次会面，利威尔见到了吉克•耶格尔。  
利威尔曾在艾伦的过去里向这位塔中王子投去短短一瞥，那时他瘦如鬼影，满目狠厉。此刻的吉克•耶格尔身着银甲，坐拥雄兵，利威尔仍然不由自主地、向这位塔中王子的过去，投了更为深邃的一瞥。他看到了幽静寒冷的塔中囚笼，见到了外观华丽的软禁所，见到了熊熊燃烧的大火，他见到了一位在变故中没落，又在罪孽中归来的复仇王子，复仇王子的阴狠悲切帮他下定了决心。  
利威尔在埃尔文与吉克远相攀谈的途中低着头，虚闭双眼，他的心脏剧烈跳动，冲击鼓膜，肾上腺素蜂拥滋长，他脑中充热，双手却隐约酥麻发凉——他在吉克离去之前，投去了极为认真的一次远目。这一眼里，是一道极为繁复的咒语，是一次缓缓降临的生命计时。  
吉克远去之后，利威尔出了一身虚汗，膝窝发软，靠着一棵古树，暗暗借力，才没有摔倒，他 的心中反而全无快意，倒生了一股后怕，越是思索，就越是一股悔意。他对别人的生命进行了过大的干预，施行之时，明知这条咒术会影响战斗的走向，却集中而振奋，完成后，这件事情本身的越轨却令他恐慌。  
他的双眼在这次施咒之后断续作痛，因而格外庆幸埃尔文早就许过他单独一间帐篷。他躲在帐里闭目休息，当刺痛终于放过他的双眼，部队也正巧开始拔营，向着白港行进。  
——“你该去南方看看。你是我一位交心友人所送，不是送于我所有，而是交于我保管，你该去见见他最初的意愿。”  
他在白港见到了长大了的艾伦•耶格尔，并被埃尔文借给了这位王子。  
“我不能直接将你送给艾伦。”临别之前，埃尔文悄声同他说道，“你是我借出去的，其他人想夺剑，就只能同我决斗，这样可以使王子避在一切之外。王子可以躲避个人的纷争，更好地使用你。”  
随着艾伦的军队，利威尔观察着这位王子——法兰最初也是最终的意愿，卡露拉的儿子，王位的继承人。他起初的那些关于少年心性、关于自大疏忽的疑虑，被年轻的将领一一打消。王子笼络了众多俗世能人，尽管投靠的贵族势力仍显薄弱。艾伦平日言语温和，礼贤下士，作战时英勇果断，战无败绩。这仿佛不是他认识的那个孩子，又好像正是那个孩子，那个孩子在谷地避难之时已失去双亲和国家，却仍能故作欢笑，若不是逼着，掉不出一滴眼泪。这一直都是那个能隐忍的孩子，也是一个能战斗的王子。  
利威尔看清了许多他过去没有意识到的事。谷地一别，他与艾伦再见之时，一个是讨伐叛贼的王子，一个只是一把任人转手的兵器，一个下达命令，一个负责执行，一个是贵族，一个是奴隶。看起来一切都已改变，实际上一切并无不同。谷地以北的居民，不管王室的闲事，却也困于山北，代代衰弱。明月山脉，既是屏障，也是囚门。他只能去往南陵，想尽办法登上观星塔修补大阵，这当然是为了人类远离凶兽远离，却也是为了给谷地一个真正的自由之身。而耶格尔家统治大陆上百年，得众封臣支持，非一朝一夕可以改变，他唯一登上萧宫观星塔的方式，是剩下请求新国王的许可。他需要一个新的国王，他选择了卡露拉的儿子。  
利威尔远远地立于艾伦的营地，望着遥遥之外的主帅帐篷。  
小鬼并没有“使用”他。小鬼把他派到最远的位置，做一些其他人也能做好的活儿。卡露拉的儿子并没有选择他，利威尔自嘲地笑笑。艾伦可以不用这把剑，只要剑尖不是指向他自己。  
“你对于我的安排可有意见，看着我，和我说实话。”有时利威尔能碰到艾伦，他近距离地看着小鬼，才看见了小鬼变得锋利成熟的面部线条，满含威压的双眼。他对我可不像对别人那么温和。他又看见了艾伦按住刀柄的手，紧张的线条，和瞳中的火焰。他在生气，在生我的气，又像在生他自己的气。他在害怕。利威尔突然明白过来。他把我安排的远远的，是怕我害他——怕我害卡露拉的儿子。白虎岭时对吉克王子下的那条咒术再一次浮出了利威尔的记忆。在我选择了他的时候，他在怕我害他。紧接着他又想起来，咒术，只能证明我在座椅的人选中拒绝了吉克。我甚至没有选择艾伦——他更悲哀地发现——我仅仅是，只剩下他了。  
“我没有意见，”利威尔的眼中无悲无喜，“你做得很对。”  
樱桃湾战役打胜了，这是利威尔押粮回程途中所听。可他回营之时，营中并无几分欢喜。艾伦王子肩中羽箭，仍率兵前行，极大地鼓舞士气，赢下樱桃湾，但王子肩中羽箭，含着一道无解剧毒。军中的众位医官多番尝试，均无法消解箭中毒素。  
利威尔在爱尔敏的同意下进入帐篷。王子的伤势逐渐溃烂，流出腐黄的脓液，王子的面色一日比一日灰败，口吐黑血，四象塌陷。黑蝇盘绕的帐篷内布满了死亡的气息。  
这是我的报应，利威尔想，自作主张，谋害另一位王储，现今吉克还好好活着，上天却要收走艾伦的生命。  
这一路上，越是打仗，利威尔越是见到惨遭强暴的妇女，瘦余空骨的儿童，浮于臭水的婴儿，烂于墙边的老者。战争摧残了国家的百姓，他们只需要战争结束，甚至不关心王座上是谁。关心王座上那人的姓氏的，是贵族，是上层的利益，在目前的局势下，只要那个人姓耶格尔，早晚会统一各方势力，发兵南陵。但我几乎把这件事毁了。利威尔再无法立于帐篷内一步，他快步走出，茫然无措。我把这件事毁了，吉克不知能否撑到与克伦威决一死斗，艾伦已步向了死神的领土。没了名正言顺的领袖，剩下的众位封臣几相乱斗，战争只会更为持久，百姓继续受苦，大阵仍然紊乱。他对不起这个国家饱受苦难的百姓，也对不起山脉以北为了天门苦苦支撑的族人。  
他胸膛中翻涌着无止无息的愧疚，他越行越远，攥着马缰绳，不知去何处寻访一位名医，不知还是否来得及做出任何补救。  
“你该跟我谈谈。”说话的是一位赤脚女人，她长而柔顺的黑发编成两股垂于胸前，款式简单的白裙披挂于身。  
利威尔心中满是一股急火，无暇顾及她，“我没有时间——”  
“我说了，你得和我谈谈。”女人轻声重复。  
一股沉重的压力自头部与背部重砸而下，利威尔抽剑于地才没立刻跪下。  
女人的肩膀上停了一只乌鸦，它锐利的眼睛向利威尔望来，它的主人面无表情地偏了偏头。  
“跟我走，先知之子，我不说第四遍。”  
她的身上环射出一股无形的磁力，利威尔被她逼着、引着，走向了不远处一个小小的土坡。女人在土坡上坐下，尘土层层，无半粒沾染她的衣裙。她向利威尔招了招手，利威尔几乎 被一股力量按在了土坡上。  
“我和你讲一个故事。”她一挥手指，封住了利威尔正欲言语的唇舌。“你必须要听。”  
“我的二女儿，亲吻了一位头生白发的老者。我的小女儿，赠了一位健壮青年一颗石榴。我的大女儿，于黑暗的河流中打捞，并沉醉于无止无休的怒吼。”她瞥到利威尔眼中微微的惊异 ，扯了一个冰冷而随意的微笑，“我当然有女儿。大女儿生于我的口，二女儿生于我的左眼，而小女儿生于我的右眼。”  
利威尔突然可以开口说话了，他深深地低下头去，声音颤抖而不敢成句。“你是……你是尤弥尔女神。”  
女人微微仰头，望着头顶的夜空。“我的大女儿最早从河流里获取天赋，创造了无数附有魔力的野兽，我的小女儿渴望同我们相貌相近的孩子，于是创造了你们，我的二女儿心地善良，却不曾创造任何东西。你们站立起来时，我命令你们跪下，你们拒绝了我。大女儿的野兽对你们发动了战争，小女儿鼓动着你们站起来反击，你们闹得不可开交。只有我那二女儿，亲吻了头生白发的老者，老者绣成了大阵，隔开野兽与人群，那位老者是你们阿克曼与谷地人的祖先。我的小女儿怜悯他的孩子，挑选了最为健壮的青年，赠与红石榴，那青年便是耶格尔家的先祖。自此，只有青年的家族拥有最为厚重的统治者气脉，他们能镇压丛生的邪气，护住大阵的气运。可惜那受到神赐的老者与青年，只知道沉迷于权力的争夺，留下了不完整的大阵，和不稳定的气运。”  
她顿了一顿，给了利威尔一点回味故事的时间，这时间并不长于一分，她继续讲述。“波特家的先知泄露天机，谷地的写字先知创下生有天目的子嗣，统治者的气脉轰然断裂，是我的安排，这只不过是为了让这座大阵和这条气脉回到它们本应完成的状态。”她的神情更为严肃，双眸中隐含怒火，“先知之子，你擅用天目，决断王族气脉的归属与生死，这是远超你权力的罪行。”她的面容冷若冰霜，语气却转得和缓，“但你必将继续。”  
“艾伦的伤……”利威尔咬紧了牙关，“王族气脉的双双受损是给我的惩罚。”  
女人摇了摇头。 “此刻俱损的王家气脉，是我给你的一道选择。你可以选择收回给第一条气脉的诅咒，也可以选择挽救第二条气脉的性命。你将做出选择，并终生为其所困。”她高傲地扬起下巴，“先知泄露天机是罪，先知之子却不受此束缚。先知泄露天机，他便成为天机的一部分。你擅自干预气脉是罪，你的选择便成为气脉归属的一部分。罪是你的一部分，这并不是施加于你的惩罚。我说过，你必将继续。”  
利威尔并不能完全理解女人的意思。  
“做出选择，我的孩子，我给你的耐心并不多。”  
利威尔想起了狼藉的城墙，暴动的难民，哭号的婴儿，苍白的妇女。他想起了吉克王子记忆中滔天的怒火，想起了塔中鬼影，卡拉涅斯的叛军。最后他想起了谷地的孩子，想起了枕着他膝盖的毛茸脑袋，想起了三件事的约定。  
“你选择了第二条气脉。”女人紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，她的目光穿透了他。“但帮助必有代价，我救了他，便要带走他的一个孩子。”  
利威尔心中一紧，“这不是我可以——”  
“你必须替他做出决定。”  
“……请你救救他。”  
女人的神态放松下来，“我通过先知创造你，便是要让妄图干预世事发展的自大心理成为你的一部分。你必将尝其苦果。气脉、斗争、生命，我需你完成之事，你必将一一实现。这场谈话，你不会清楚记得。你只需记住，是你找了医者，治好了重伤垂死的王子，只需记住，她惟一的条件，是带走王子的一个孩子，只需记住，修补大阵之时，仍需保留石溪之缝。”  
她温柔地抚过利威尔的脸颊。“终有一日，我会让你看清所有的事。我 爱着我的女儿们，也爱着你们——她们的孩子们。”  
神秘的女医降临了走投无路的部队，部队在军师的决定下抓住了最后一颗救命稻草，这是绝望时刻的孤注一掷，这是绝处逢生的动人奇迹。歌者歌颂女子的医术，说书人传唱王子的吉人天佑，它们被写成《樱桃湾的妙手公主》，流行，传唱。  
利威尔在营帐边守了六日六夜，在王子终于好转后，悄然回到了自己的营房。他记得遇见了尤弥尔女神，请求了女神的帮助，答应了一个天方夜谭的条件，却不能清楚地想起其余的谈话。  
他未来得及做更为深入的思考，便被匆匆赶来的王子挡住了去路。  
艾伦的脸上带着一股大病初愈的苍白，眼中的一腔碧绿却翻腾着骇人的层层波浪。王子一步步走近他，近到他一抬头，就要与王子的面颊相触。  
艾伦见到了利威尔双眼中满布的血丝，见到了利威尔眼下熬夜的青色，他眼中的绿色化开了，柔和了——他变得像对待其他人一样温和了。  
“是你救了我。”王子说道，他的双手抬起来，又不知放到何处，他想抱抱对方，想碰碰对方的肩膀，甚至是脸，又垂了下去，在原地无措着，拘谨着。“对不起。”  
利威尔能明白艾伦为何对他道歉，为了那些暗涌潜伏的猜疑。但他不确定自己是否需要接受，不确定是否有一日也需为了猜疑艾伦说出一句对不起。  
“那医生救你，就要带走你将来的一个孩子。”  
“就依她。”王子飞快地说，“她帮助我活下来，能让我重新去夺回父亲的王位，要什么我都依她”  
利威尔望着王子嘴边的笑出神，不知那笑是之前的微笑忘了收回去，还是真的新勾起的一抹。  
每一个人都会成为工具，在或早或晚的某个认知里。他的视线无法从那抹别扭的微笑上移开。就你那个会被送走的孩子之于你，就如我之于你。正如你之于我。

身披黑色斗篷的老者双膝而跪，双掌伏地，深深低头，声音沉哑，状如一只慢慢朽坏的老龟。  
“陛下，您的王子，将带着愤怒的军队，颠覆你的统治。”  
这是吉克挥之不去的梦魇。老人没有名字，只有波特一个简姓，寥寥数语，便搅乱先王的满腔思绪。父亲真的老了，他只因短短一句话，杀害结发妻子，囚禁亲生儿子，将合法的王室血脉肆意摧残，让私生子和情妇玷污宫殿。幸而黛娜先后深受爱戴，格里沙的婚变于理不符，上天垂怜，令他逃出囚塔，赋他机会，重赢王权。  
这是吉克自己清楚的秘密：他在黛娜王后流落在外的受恩者的帮助下，逃出观星塔下的牢房。那时的塔楼守卫重重，从中逃脱，几乎是不可能的事情。吉克王望着空中的星夜，深信是上天的旨意祝他逃脱。他悄悄投奔了黛娜王后的弟弟，伺机而动，打算在父王辞世之时发兵南陵，赶走那私生的王子，夺回属于自己的王座。  
可他过于大意，没想到克伦威竟软禁了亲姐唯一的儿子，妄图争夺王座。悔恨席卷了吉克的身心，当真如预言所说，王子引来的愤怒军队颠覆了国王的统治。克伦威兵至南陵之时，余留的侍卫于软禁所点火，欲将吉克彻底灭口。吉克心如刀绞，只求以死谢罪。上天再次帮了他，他被黛娜王后施恩的女人伊莲娜救出居所，那女人的丈夫代替吉克，化为了软禁所内的一抔骨灰。  
逃生的吉克虔诚的亲吻土地，他相信这是上天给予他的宽恕，给予他的启示，是国王的错误促成了预言的实现，是国王的错误导致了王权的旁落，而他吉克，常获天恩，必是真正的合法继承人，必将带领子摧毁克伦威的统治。  
吉克抓住了艾伦身份的弱点，艾伦毕竟生于父母婚前，更改的头衔掩盖不了私生子的事实。他向每一位领主写信，言辞恳切：先王违背礼序，杀妻换子，使得真正的合法继任者光芒黯淡，引来偏王造反，王座旁落。只有纠正先王的遗误，拥护真龙还朝，才能重获一方平安。吉克赢得了更多领主的支持，他的势力远是艾伦无法比拟。他是真正的合法继任者，他一定会为母亲洗刷冤屈，一定会为自己讨还公道……  
起初他与艾伦分别扩充各自的领地，他的兵、粮、盟友均超过了艾伦，上天给予他无上的运气。年轻的艾伦虽几无败绩，却也只是攻打颇小的几个领地，无法同他相比。紧接着，两件事成了吉克的心病。夺命剑被法兰送给了埃尔文，而埃尔文归顺了艾伦。顷刻间，那混蛋弟弟可以与他相抗了。  
啊，那把剑。吉克早听说那剑在埃尔文的麾下极为出色，终于在白虎岭得见一面。低眉墨衣，安静无言，满含着挡不住的肃杀血腥之气。他的双手按住了因兴奋儿微微颤抖——是一把好剑。只可惜，他当时并无在把握同埃尔文的决斗中获胜，而无论他给予多么丰厚的钱财，埃尔文均不为所动，反而将剑借给艾伦。  
求剑不成已是一件憾事，更为雪上加霜的是，白虎岭一行之后，大火逃生的烟尘和战乱的伤痛，集中而发，迅速地催跨着他的身体。他的身甲内常浸汗水，脱下时散着微微酸腐的气息。他时常于噩梦中惊醒，生怕敌人看出自己的体弱，生怕在下一次交锋中伤重不治。  
他绝不接受大业完成一半之时，从自己身上垮掉。他和艾伦的大军无法攻破南陵，只得先向对方发难。他开始害怕受伤，害怕战斗，害怕任何一把刀剑贴近身前。他变得急躁，心急中更显愤恨，常在暗夜里郁郁不得入眠。  
这时候，他想起了还魂人——还魂人定能挡住任何袭向他的刀剑。  
他孤注一掷，令部队同埃尔文于星峡关进行了一次作战。  
“埃尔文•史密斯断了右臂。”他最得力的军师，韩吉•佐耶告诉了他这个消息。“其麾下领主多半归顺我方，蓝洛爵士和里尔爵士逃归艾伦。史密斯领主碍于伤势，还未拔营。”  
吉克点了好头。他着了甲，骑了马，孤身一人，缓缓行至星峡关对方营地。  
他相信，这一次，上天听到了他的祈祷。

米克扶着配剑，站得稍远，紧收下颌。“是我的错，我该注意到。”  
还魂人被米克一封急信召回，赶路得发散衣乱，跪坐于主座之侧，轻轻对他摇了摇头。  
涩谷领主按住断臂，坐于主位。“我答应他的请求。”  
米克冷哼一声，“早不来下战书，你这边胳膊一断，立马就来向你挑战。好一个投机又心急的王子！”  
埃尔文摇摇头，板着面孔，止住米克的火气。“我断臂已是既定事实，任谁来下战书，我也不能长出一条胳膊。今天是王子，明天就可能是其他小领主。”他转过头，望着利威尔，和缓了语气，“我打算答应吉克的决斗。”  
利威尔攥紧了拳头。“你的左手并不会用刀。”  
“呵，那就看死神给不给我面子了。”埃尔文低声笑笑，“你落到一个耶格尔手里，远胜过烂在草包手上。”他向还魂人微倾头颅，压低声音，“我若是输给吉克，利威尔，你知道怎么做。”  
米克转身离去，披风掀起，摇晃了帐内的烛光。须臾，帐外一声马嘶，远去了阵阵马蹄。  
埃尔文站起身来，迈至帐门，利威尔随之起身。埃尔文这时停下脚步，回身看向他，“留在这里等我吧。吉克是一个人来的，我也该一个人去。”  
利威尔静了一会儿，点了点头，捡起落于主座的披风，帮埃尔文系好。  
埃尔文的侧脸于帐门的旁侧光影参半，他凝视着利威尔系扣的手指平静的眉眼，笑了笑，“你第一次做这事，样子倒挺好看。以后，帮他做做这件事，”  
利威尔的手指僵住了，离开披风的搭扣，垂回身侧。  
“别总是低着头，别总是不说话。你面前只有两条路，必须抬起头了。”  
利威尔目送着埃尔文走出帐篷。这相随三年的元帅，在这夜色烛火之间，余一条空袖，更为高大，也更显渺小。  
利威尔立于帐内，听到两阵马蹄远去，垂首等候。  
他等了很久，等来了轻声细雨，等到两阵马蹄归来。  
“你的面前只剩两条路，必须抬起头了。”  
他走出帐篷。  
他看到两匹马，一匹坐着白衣银甲的王子，一匹驮着断臂领主的遗骸。  
他一步一步走上前去。  
男人金如麦浪的头发不见阳光，温如涩河的双眼再无波动。  
他轻轻地，轻轻地合上那双空洞的眼睛，手掌沾满了男人脸上的血迹。  
他拔出了剑。  
自他的四面飞速窜了许多兵，将银甲王子团团护住。  
王子摆了摆手，令士兵退下，只是定定地望着利威尔。  
一声铮鸣，那把剑被利威尔狠狠插进地面，在细雨中寒光阵阵。  
他转身进了帐篷。  
王子身边的女骑士拔剑出鞘，“区区一个奴隶，不知好歹！”  
“伊莲娜，把剑收回去。”王子摇摇头，“我们是来请剑的。我等他。”  
“你杀了他的主人，”伊莲娜紧盯着插于地面的那把孤剑，“他可能杀了你。可能自废手臂，可能自尽，他不见得会真心投靠你。”  
王子笑着摇头。“他是聪明人，他知道该怎么做。”  
帐篷紧闭了七天七夜。  
王子等了七天七夜。  
七夜过后，王子见到了掀开的帐门。  
还魂人面如浮尸，身似枯骨，眼似浓雾，衣如丧服。  
他在王子面前弯了一膝，低下了头。

“还魂人成了吉克的剑。”爱尔敏说。  
“她也来了信。”艾伦的指间夹着一封小信，他面前的油画上，两只猎狗正在追捕一头幼狮。  
他们总会是我的人。  
艾伦负起手来，凝望那幅油画，“快收尾了。”


	8. Chapter 8

八  
修女缝合了埃尔文领主的遗体，掌好蜡烛，为他守了两夜的灵。帐篷外等了一队人送行，马匹拉着陈棺，无精打采地摇晃马尾，士兵坐得笔直，轻拉缰绳。还魂人站得很远很远，一眼也没看。  
“你该换样衣服了。”伊莲娜横剑在手，围绕还魂人缓缓踱步，剑鞘隔着衣袍，戳着还魂人的大腿和手臂。“青岭的领主死了，你穿上黑衣。这会儿又死了涩谷领主。你在身上披个服丧的颜色，莫不是想克死每一个主人？他们叫你夺命剑，你到底取的是谁的命？”  
“不必换了。一把剑，穿得鲜亮太惹人眼，怎么劈砍。”吉克说道，瞟着衷心的女骑士，和新迎来的战利品，笑了笑，“人免不了一死，有人愿意为我披丧衣，也不是坏事。”  
得了剑的吉克并不急着动身，仍驻扎在星峡关。他招来还魂人，站于自己身侧，又叫来几名骑兵，几名士兵，还有伊莲娜，在几步外围成一圈。“我想看看你的能耐。”他的手指捻着还魂人衣袍的袖口，“你不许着甲，只准配剑，他们几个可以尽情向你攻击，我要你毫发无伤地从那里回来。”  
不远处的马上骑兵晃了晃手中的长枪，“殿下，这我就看不懂了，您赢来一把剑，稀罕几天就想废了他啦？”  
吉克似有似无地笑了笑，没理老骑兵的话语，凑得离还魂人更近些。“我若要用你，就需要你在任何情况下都能杀将出去。你得证明给我，你有这个能力。”  
还魂人沉默片刻，微微颔首，拔剑出鞘，向着一众士兵走去。  
吉克站在围兵不远处瞧着他们。他没有瞧骑兵的马匹如何健硕，没有瞧步兵的身手如何敏捷，没有瞧伊莲娜的长剑如何舞蹈，他的目光只是追着那把赢来的新剑。这把剑快，非常快。还魂人脚下生风，步履间变换诡谲，躲得迅速，又步着陷阱，让攻击者相互碰撞，在一众攻击之间来来去去，好似一道细长的黑色鬼影。  
吉克下令停手时，每一位攻击者俱已臂颤腿沉，汗湿里衣。还魂人站得笔直，吉克走近了，看得更为清楚，这条鬼影子额间步着细汗，粘住了刘海，身上并无伤口，左袍袖被伊莲娜削掉了一半，右掌紧紧握着剑鞘，凑得很近很近，才能看到手腕的轻颤。  
“不错。”吉克说，他托住还魂人的手臂，引着对方收剑入鞘，“以后，还请你贴身伴我左右，护我周全。”  
他这话说出去，便半点也不耽搁地实行。营帐内不置侍从，不置侍酒，只留了利威尔一个，站得离他几步远，低着头，看着王子独自举盏斟饮，执匕切肉。吉克的酒杯端在手中，喝得并不快，他喝上一口，就出神一会儿，又一次凑近杯口时，才见小杯已空，王子笑了笑，转眼望向不远处的利威尔。“你上午表现得不错，只是步法比平常人快得太多，我很是好奇。”  
他抛出问话，也不急着听答案，执起酒壶缓缓又斟了一杯，放到一边，拿起匕，一点点切着肉，注视着刀刃切下肉片，露出藏于其下的骨和筋。他早就听说这把剑一人能抵百人，单兵作战颇为强悍，但战场之上沉甲厚盾，着盔骑马，行动颇为费力，若不是体力超群，便要极为灵敏，才能以一人之力于重兵之中杀进杀出。剑冢开门那日，他隐藏真容，同伊莲娜一同看过，满身肃杀的第一名是个瘦弱的小个子，再怎么爆发力强悍，以一敌百的长久体力支撑也必不具备，即便能撑下来一次，也需要休整，断不能撑下来次次。没有惊人的力道，那只能是惊人的速度，无影瞬息般出入，于喉间心口凝力一抹，快如众军之中一道夺命鬼影。吉克这般推测。但这把剑同埃尔文领受的是单兵任务，跟随艾伦责是泯然众人，吉克找不到机会印证这推测，因而只能亲自安排试验。  
他推论，假若还魂人以一杀百靠的是速度，必是自剑冢时起就已会的伎俩，剑冢无甲，要保证活命，他必须比着甲时快得多，要想快于常人，必是修有奇特步法。因而吉克着重兵与无甲的剑战斗，逼得对方显露单兵和厚甲隐藏下的、那索命无失手的实力中的关键之处。  
“殿下慧眼。这步法……是一位老师所教。”  
吉克饮着杯中酒，思索着能问到何种深度。“那位老师是何人？现在何处？”  
利威尔望着剑鞘，眼前是明月山脉以北的风雪，是凯尼高而直的黑帽，是凯尼粗糙的手掌，塞于口中的酸草叶，和爽朗的笑。“老师是位无名浪人，幼时有恩。我从剑冢出来，早已不知他现在何处。”  
“你这位无名老师有的是功夫，给你奠了一个好基础。”吉克指了指桌旁闲置的一杯酒，招了招手，“坐过来吧，这一杯我敬那无名浪人，敬天下第一剑的师父。”  
利威尔对于吉克扣过来的高帽子一个也不想接，站在原地，盯着那杯酒，没有动步。“这不和规矩。”  
“埃尔文让你紧跟在他后面，在他一众封臣和士兵的前面，你觉得这合规矩？我敬你师父一杯酒，不破任何一条规矩。”  
利威尔无奈，走上前去，坐于桌边，捧起闲置的酒杯，极低地碰了碰吉克的杯壁。他许久不曾喝酒了，原本酒量不错，这一杯却喝得急了，呛得有些喘。  
吉克没笑他，静静地等他平静下来，再次执匕，去切桌上烤得半生不熟的羊腿。“我杀了埃尔文，你恨我么？”  
“剑没有感情。”  
“我没让你背话。”吉克对着羊腿上烤得最生的一片肉切了下去。  
“我不恨你。”利威尔不想去看吉克的脸，就去看他手中的匕，看刃上的肉。“谁赢了我，我便是谁的剑。你是王座合法的继承人，拥有数量最多的支持者，跟着你没什么不好。”  
吉克停下手中的匕。“我听说你曾被埃尔文借给艾伦。”  
“是的。”  
“我那弟弟，他在你眼中如何？”  
“我于艾伦麾下只是普通军士，不曾接近艾伦王子——”利威尔顿了顿。  
“继续吧。”吉克轻轻点头，“他确实是父亲的一位王子。”  
“不曾接近艾伦王子。仅仅听闻他未有败绩，听说他樱桃湾的重伤深毒也吉人天佑得康复。但是艾伦王子毕竟年轻，赢的只是和小领主的小仗，赢的是小战役，他的兵、马、钱和身后贵族远远比不上你，更何况星峡关之后，你的身后又添了埃尔文麾下的大部分领主，艾伦麾下势力更显弱小，他自己会打仗是不够的。你是先王合法婚姻的嫡长子，追随者和民心向着你，战局上艾伦赢不了你。”  
“这么说，依你看，该回到那王座的人是我。”  
利威尔深深地低下头去，显得很是恭敬。“只能是你。”  
“你认为我该拿我那弟弟怎么办？”  
“殿下这话不该问我，我也没资格回答。”  
吉克轻哼一声，“你已经答了不少问题了，说的都是别人也会说的话，一句特别的、有用的也没有。”他轻叹一声，“王都的城门攻了七八年，耗到王都以外只剩了我和艾伦两股势力，仍是没能攻破。克伦威还盘踞萧宫，我和艾伦毕竟都是先王的子嗣，全流着耶格尔家的血，若是先斗得两败俱伤，一损聚亡，倒让敌方做梦都得笑醒。艾伦借走了你，没用你对付我，是他心善。我也不愿用你直接对付他。”  
利威尔低首不语——他清楚，艾伦不用自己这把剑对付吉克，只是因着剑的真实身份，忌惮他仗着军功打歪主意。他这才觉得艾伦当真年轻，怀疑总是有道理，却有点远得不当又细得过分，忽略大局。但他说不出话，拿不准吉克这句“艾伦心善”到底是不是场面话。  
“我不打算杀他，他毕竟是我弟弟，不管我喜不喜欢，他是父亲的儿子。我怜悯他的不幸遭遇，也哀叹自己的蹉跎命运，是黑暗的预言蒙蔽了先王的双眼，我与艾伦既然全是无辜的受害者，又是血亲，何必窝中争斗。“我，吉克，是先王合法的第一顺位继承人，至于艾伦，若他愿意归顺于我，我愿意恢复他的继承权——顺位在我之后。攻陷王都之前，谁也不知会发生什么，若是我还没留下一个alpha孩子，艾伦是我的继承人。”吉克起兵之初，，一方面声明格里沙与黛娜的婚姻合法有效，一方面宣称格里沙与卡露拉的婚姻无效而剥夺艾伦的继承权，这番话已与当初大有不同。“这是我对他最大的宽容，也大概是我的一件善事，如果我们能合力攻入王都，将早些结束百姓的战乱之苦。但愿艾伦能明白我的苦心。”  
王子的一番话言辞恳切，大度动人，利威尔默默地听着，听出了许许多多的不甘和无奈。他知道吉克平静的外表下被自己亲手套上的枷锁，愈加衰弱的身体令他再无法笃信自己能撑到打败篡位者，因而他再无法动杀死艾伦的心思——不能冒着绝了耶格尔血脉的风险。  
利威尔只是没有想到，是吉克先行退了一步。  
早在这次帐中谈话之前，韩吉已通过谷地的秘密方式同利威尔取得联系，也通过与艾伦失散前约定的代码与艾伦通了密信。三个人合计而来，埃尔文的大部分同盟领主在星峡关之后归顺吉克，且天下舆论认为格里沙换王储的行为导致政权变动，因而艾伦在舆论和贵族支持上不占半点优势。唯一办法，是要艾伦先行主动表示归顺吉克，吉克深知自身身体状况，必然答应，这样，不败艾伦将赚取识大体谅手足的美名。接着，韩吉要想办法发现吉克岌岌可危的身体状况，并与众领主商议，令吉克只能恢复艾伦的继承权。最后，利威尔会伺机令吉克上路，验官只能推出病逝。艾伦将成为王座的唯一继承人，将成为国王的不二人选。王城常攻不破，惟一的可能，便是谷地的叛徒对克伦威亲王暗中相助，利威尔将解决那叛徒，同时艾伦将砍下克伦威的首级。王座必然已是艾伦囊中之物。  
不知为何，艾伦收了密信之后并未立刻前来归顺，而是仍然在边线与吉克的领主们起了小冲突，大抵仍是年轻，再流着王家气脉，到底不甘心，孩子性，又不相信兄长会放过自己，甚至怕韩吉在替吉克瓮中捉鳖。  
反而吉克命不久矣，似老者般悟了。  
这位原萧宫亲王伤病已深——拜利威尔所赐——却与白虎岭见面时大有不同：仇恨的火焰被命不久矣的担忧所掩盖，而命不久矣的担忧发展到极致，在不择手段地求得了夺命剑后，反而平淡下来，吉克在最后的年岁里展开了眼界，平和了许多，睿智了许多，真正像极了一个未来君主的模样。利威尔觉得当初对吉克下杀咒的自己罪无可恕，考虑不周，自大得有些可怜。  
“殿下英明。”他的声音有点颤抖。  
“还魂人，告诉我你的名字。”  
“利威尔。”  
“利威尔，”吉克将切下的那片生羊肉放至小盘，推向利威尔面前，“我会请你帮我做许多事，只是没几件做起来舒服，做起来荣誉，你可愿意？”  
利威尔捏了生羊肉放入口中，浓郁的膻味伴着复杂的心绪泛起阵阵恶心，他的脖间起了几道青筋，将这难以入口的生涩之物咽下。“听凭殿下吩咐。”  
吉克•耶格尔提议，艾伦•耶格尔赴约，会面红河滩。  
此次会面定吉克•耶格尔为王位第一顺序继承人，艾伦•耶格尔为王位第二顺序继承人和吉克的继承人。两相争斗的王室兄弟平息战火，握手言和，共讨叛贼。人们称赞吉克•耶格尔王子能识大局，宽容待人，他们说他必将成为一代明君，格里沙的错误终将纠正，黑预言的阴影必会消散，真正的王子会将和平安定的种子洒满人间。  
利威尔站在吉克身边，看着签署继承法案的艾伦。年轻的王子嘴边隐隐露着笑意，他的笑容隐如一道劈开寒冬的春风，温暖中带着锋利，带着些不屈服的朝气，与吉克温水般平静的表情和深湖般平静的眼睛全然不同。利威尔避开了艾伦的目光。他不知道年轻的王子是否会为那片刻的耽搁而后悔，不知道年轻的王子是否还渴望着先于兄长登上王座——在舆论和贵族通通被温和睿智的长王子，从他弟弟的利剑与战绩手中收服之后。他不知道艾伦是不是还在等着自己和韩吉施行那个计划。  
吉克自认时间不多，因而打起仗来并非完全在用荣誉人士的打法，他派利威尔做了许多夜袭、偷袭之事，也忽略了兵对兵、将对将的规矩，眼睁睁看着利威尔快如魅影一般取了对方上将性命。可尽管对方将领死了一个又一个，每一个残兵却含着惊人的力量，一次次挡住联军的冲锋。  
王城久攻不破，河道领主的两个儿子双双战死，骁勇的安莱领主伤重无奈下只得截肢。都城不破，又常损大将，王长子急火攻心，在一次会议中晕死过去，再醒来时，拼命掩饰的颓然病体再藏不住。  
大军停止了攻城，回营扎寨。天下的名医或快马、或徒步赶来，使出浑身解数为王子看病。各城各地的小姐太太纷纷祈祷，祈祷将带领大家纠正错误播撒和平的真正王子得意安康。  
“人们爱戴他。”艾伦在一次探望后，回到自己的营帐，在再无旁人之后，同爱尔敏悄声说。  
“吉克王子幼时天资聪慧，在预言出现之前一直深受先王和众臣的喜爱，他被先王囚于塔中之后，许多人同情他，他出山后，许多领主自愿归顺。而且红河滩会面是吉克王子提议，他便占尽了一切美名，拥护他的人会说你不过是走投无路。”  
艾伦望着摇曳飘摇的台上烛火，自嘲地笑笑，“幼时，人们叫我王子，果然是碍着父亲的面子。我哥哥总是他们心里的那个。”  
“倒向吉克王子的多了，就会有更多的人倒向他，倒向他的人太多了，他们就会控制舆论。现在的城中百姓只记得黑暗的预言使得真正的王子蒙受了囚塔之苦，真正的王子来取回属于他的王座。他们认为是你的继承权不符顺序，才引来政权偏移，早就忘了你也是先王过错的受害者，忘了你也失去了母亲。”  
艾伦捻灭了台上烛火，凝望着漆黑的帐篷，清浅呼吸。他需要等，需要更为耐心地等，需要等得更长更久。  
吉克的帐内除了医官进出，便只许利威尔一人伴于帐内。手下部众理解他的安排：若是王都那边派人袭营，还魂人最能保护王子周全。  
“我不信任他。”伊莲娜扶着剑，“他再锋利，也是把剑，谁知道剑尖向着谁。”  
“我的好骑士，我头痛。别再吵了。”吉克按着额上的毛巾，皱着眉睁开被热气熏得微红的眼睛，“他是一件商品，我赢了他，自然向着我。”  
“可是——”  
“我的好骑士，再吵，你就没有封君了。”  
夜间王子睡去之时，利威尔仍奉命守于他帐中。他抱剑站得较远，凝视着王子黑暗中的轮廓，透过天目，看到了他进行夜袭或偷袭时，吉克同艾伦之间进行的谈话。  
“你可否想过明月山脉以北。”吉克坐得随意，态度温和，像极了一位同亲弟闲话家常的兄长，只是谈话的内容却与家里琐事相去甚远，“我幼时听学士讲课，这夜空是一座抵御凶兽的大阵，每逢王座动荡，这大阵必乱，那时凶兽将攻击明月山脉以北的天门。我们和克伦威打到现在，也没见着凶兽的影子，是山北的月谷人帮我们守住了天门。”  
艾伦点头附和，没说话。  
“我听说疯家伙到处找你，也找不见，你母亲是月谷人，也是月谷领主的表姐姐，有人说是月之谷地收留了你，这可是真的？”  
艾伦权衡片刻，点头称是。  
“那好，我问你，等砍了克伦威的脑袋，结束这糟心的战争。你若是国王，你打算如何对待月之谷地？”  
“我当不了国王，兄长才是王座的继承人，我不做这个假设。”艾伦说，“若是想同我商量什么，直说就行。”  
吉克轻笑着摇摇头，“你怕我给你下套，扣你一顶叛国的帽子。”他的指间划过桌上的地图，在观星塔上轻点，“机缘巧合，我听说这座大阵最初建于观星塔，可惜并不完整，才会留一个天门给凶兽攻击。若想高枕无忧，就需要请心有钥匙的谷地人重新补阵。因而战争结束，气脉稳定，我想找出那个钥匙，请他登塔，补全大阵，免去人类的一桩心病。”  
“哥哥想得远，从人类的大局出发，当真应该补上大阵。”  
“不用恭维我，艾伦，我们都没给过对方什么好脸色，不用装样子。红河滩上堆笑，你不累我还累呢。”吉克随意地摆摆手，“我听说疯亲王克伦威叫人去谷地掳了他们领主出来，只是不知藏于何处了，那领主是Omega，若是活着，只怕被强暴得孩子大概生了一窝了。你在月谷待过，可知道钥匙在哪？”  
艾伦隐隐皱了皱眉，空了几秒，“月谷在很久以前，钥匙的血脉便和领主的神印合到了一条血脉身上。”  
“这么说克伦威将那把钥匙一并掳走了，阵还没塌，钥匙肯定活着，但愿没活得太惨。战争结束之后，我要让他修上大阵。”  
艾伦犹豫了一会儿，“我在月谷时问过那里知史的人，当年阿克曼和耶格尔家争夺王座，退至明月山是因为大阵不全。若是他们领主修好了大阵，明月山以北的谷地人将成为大陆上的自由民，领主又占了观星塔，观星塔临近萧宫，他们可能会来争夺王座。”  
“你啊，总是盯着王座，总是设想从那王座上往下看。”吉克轻叹着，摩挲着杯沿，“我倒是学会站在普通人的角度抬头看天，人总先得活下去才能有国王，阵完整了，国王的屁股才能坐得真正踏实。不能为了怕谷地叛乱，就放着有窟窿的大阵不修，这是舍本逐末。”  
艾伦思索着吉克的话语。“照你说，补了阵之后，你打算拿谷地人怎么办？”  
“与他们领主约法，许谷中之人自由，只是不许他们打王座的主意。”  
艾伦不屑地哼了一声，“你这什么也没做。人都给你放回去了，也不在你眼皮子底下，你怎么保证他遵守承诺，他就算在你建在的时候遵守，你后代呢，你能保证王座不再动荡？”  
“你在谷地待过。你母亲是谷地人。你谷地的表舅舅收留过你。”吉克疑惑地看向艾伦，“为什么你反而对谷地敌意更大？”  
“正因为我在那里待过，因而清楚他们拥有多么强壮的马匹，多么能狠心战斗的居民，清楚谁也不服的性格和傲上天的脾气——清楚他们会是个多大的威胁。我母亲是谷底人，可我毕竟姓耶格尔。”艾伦越说越急，“而且他们的领主——”他戛然而止。  
“怎么了？”吉克狡黠地望着他，眨眨眼睛，“他们的领主不是普通人，对不对？”  
艾伦不说话，吉克又望了望他，也不再顺着问下去。  
“我总认为，谷地人建了阵，自然是清楚王座关乎大阵的稳定，他们不会作乱。”吉克说，手指缓缓捻了捻下巴，“但你说的也有道理。若是战争平定了，如果不能直接还谷地人自由，我大概会娶他们领主作为王后。”  
艾伦克制不住地发出一声讥笑，“你自己说的，克伦威会找人强暴他，强暴得他已经生了一窝孩子。”  
“我不在乎，假如他真的生了那些孩子，那些孩子可以杀。我只要他嫁给王室，生下王室的孩子，把钥匙的血脉留在王室身上，谷地人谨慎，即使修好了大阵，也不敢动钥匙，他们必定服从今后王室的统治。”  
艾伦沉默了会儿，“那位领主或许根本不适合娶来做老婆，而且，他或许在谷地订了婚。”  
“他是美是丑我不在乎，还能生育就行。我会先让他生下拥有王室血脉的钥匙，平稳了谷地和王室，再送他登塔。”  
“哦，真正的天子也逃不了这个印象，Omega有用的地方只有子宫。”  
“他重要的地方在于他是一把钥匙，还是一个说话有分量的领主，你该庆幸他是一个可以嫁人的Omega，”吉克顿了顿，似乎颇为疲惫，“他嫁给的是国王，会成为王后，荣誉和权力该给的我一样不会少给，只要能和谷地结交友好，保护大阵平稳百姓安康。”  
艾伦沉默了会儿，衡量着在此番大形势下自己重新成为国王的可能性，他怀疑吉克已经把这番念头同那位常伴于身的关键人物交谈，这个念头令他感到一股对于王座无力的绝望，因而出于最后的不甘，他打算提醒一下未来的国王。“你一直在忽略一件事。”他咬了咬牙，“完全闭合的大阵，将不会留下一个天门供凶兽攻击——也就是说，观星塔补阵之后，不再需要月谷人了。”  
吉克呆住了，愣愣地看着对面的弟弟，看了 好一会儿，好像重新认识他了，“你要我趁着钥匙修补大阵后精疲力竭，而谷地长期同天门作战最是脆弱之时，跃过明月山，灭了谷地人？”  
“想要越过明月山，需要钥匙的血，因此速度要快，杀了钥匙，在谷地人虚弱之时将他们一网打尽。不能用和亲的策略，隐患太大，而且——”  
“到底为什么？”吉克全然没了未来国王问政的意思，变成了单纯的疑问，“为什么你这么恨谷地人？那是你母亲的家乡，那里有过收留你的表舅舅。”  
“我不恨他们。”年轻的王子非常冷静，他语调平稳，面无表情，“我只是发现，月之谷地是一切灾祸的根源。我在那里度过的日子不长也不久，却足够让我明白，我母亲卡露拉出谷，生下我，我们就成了你们母子的克星。说出黑暗预言的波特家，是月谷先知的分支一脉。月谷领主是月谷先知的私生子——不许娶妻的先知怎么突然有了私生子？兄长，你还看不明白，发生的一切都是计划好的，都是天外的尤弥尔女神冥冥之中通过他们——通过月之谷地这帮最信任她的子民一一实现的，她让我们经历这些苦难，她操控着王权变动，大阵动荡，她还会逼着我们经历什么？若是杀光谷地人，便再无人听得见尤弥尔的话语，再无所谓的神迹。杀光谷地人，人类才能走自己的路。”  
吉克缓缓摇头，喃喃自语，“我逃出囚塔还活着，是上天的意思。”  
“放屁！没有月之谷地的人搅局你怎么会被关进去？你忘了是谁说的黑暗预言？”  
吉克缓缓抬起头来，目光呆滞，“月之谷地历来守护大阵，把他们杀光了，万一这完全的大阵又坏了，没人能修，天塌了怎么办？”  
年轻王子的脸上浮现一抹爽朗的笑意，“这天是假的，你指望它永远不塌？塌了，便与那些凶兽一战。战死也罢，若是活了，头上就是人类自己的一片真正的天了！”  
利威尔从吉克的记忆中退出来，双膝发软，那把剑被他抱得太紧，紧到硌疼了肋骨。他曾经以为艾伦在军中对他忌惮，是怕他打王座的主意，现在看来，天真的是自己。艾伦看得太远，激进地让人心惊胆颤，艾伦竟然认为月谷——支撑大阵，保护人类的月谷，是造成这一切的根源。艾伦居然对于万物的母神大加污蔑。艾伦居然……居然想要屠戮月谷，收留过当年那个小王子的月谷。  
利威尔气得发抖，恨不得立刻提剑杀了艾伦。可他不能拔剑，吉克撑不了多久了，要是杀了艾伦，要是杀了艾伦——他隐隐约约想起来遗忘多时的与尤弥尔女神的对话，若是杀了艾伦，红石榴的气脉就彻底断了，连压阵气脉也没有，大阵就更没必要存在了。  
他喉口涌上一股腥甜的血，咽了两次才彻底咽下去，悔得手脚冰凉。王座必须由红石榴气脉压阵，这是尤弥尔女神的启示中大阵的基础，月谷永远不会成为萧宫的主人。而如今观星塔已经不在他考虑的范围——不管谁成为国王，他们都会逼他登上观星塔。他一定要保住谷地人的性命，哪怕拖延到谷地人能从天门之战受损中恢复元气也好。他曾以为拥有谷地人母亲的艾伦王子是月谷需要的新王，不曾想王子的眼睛在月谷看到了如此恐怖的东西，练就了如此冷酷的心肠，反而是吉克成了月之谷地的希望。  
利威尔看到在吉克的记忆中，两位王子已就月谷之事进行了三次谈话，王长子目前并未被艾伦说服。幸好，并不是人人都有艾伦那样坐看天塌与天一战的疯狂想法。若是吉克坚持己见……利威尔回忆吉克那几番谈话中的内容，心里没底。  
他并不认为吉克还会如最初坚持的那样放任补完阵的钥匙回明月山谷，他也不认为吉克真的会娶他做王后，他怀疑吉克会用和克伦威类似的方法，把他关起来，想办法让他生下新的钥匙，之后或许也会发兵谷地，变谷地人为奴，这王长子怕天塌，不敢全杀……利威尔一颗心脏彻底沉了下去，悲凉地望向满室沉寂的黑暗——好端端一条大路，被他白虎岭的一次自负走成了这样。  
他定了定心神，慢慢向吉克的卧榻走去，轻轻跪坐在卧榻旁边，横剑于膝，双掌极轻地拢住王长子的额穴，温柔地揉按着，聚了心神，以双眼凝视着王长子病体缠身的身躯，讽刺地勾起嘴角——下过的咒术无法消除，只能补救，没想到有一天，他竟要为决定要杀的人延命。  
救了吉克，不管王长子作何打算，好歹能保住大阵钥匙的一脉，能保住月谷人的性命，好歹有一天，天塌了能有人顶着，阵坏了能有人修。若是艾伦成了国王……他仍然不愿相信，当年那个喝酒喝到哭着打嗝的小孩，打算捅穿这头顶的天空。  
吉克的身体一天天好转了，军中人说是名医的药起了效果，太太小姐们说是上天眷顾了这位真正的王子，吉克本人倒是带着大病初愈的苍白面色调侃道，“我病得厉害，是我的剑照顾着我。只要他离我近，我就好得快。”他此刻正躺于卧榻，命还魂人跪于脑后，他靠着还魂人的双膝，心情不错，温和地说些笑话。  
韩吉本是来与他商议再度作战的事情，见王长子心情好，也就顺着调侃，“剑是用来杀敌的，不是放在帐篷里摆着好看的。”  
“我这把剑可不够好看。”吉克说道，漫不经心地向头顶瞟了一眼，“韩吉，你的剑可是配在身上的？”  
韩吉点头。  
“那我得了一把剑，自然是要白天配在身边，夜里搂着睡觉。”  
韩吉哑然失笑，视线在僵硬的还魂人和自在的王长子身上转了转，“殿下，我问你的剑几个问题。”  
“问。”  
“这把剑，你说这下棋的人，落了子可有悔棋的？”  
利威尔感到两束目光皆聚焦在他脸上，一束自下，一束自前，他没什么心力，又暗骂韩吉意有所指的问题，答得没什么精神，“不能悔棋，悔棋不合规矩。”  
“有一个人下到了最后一步，眼看就要赢了，你说他为什么偏要悔棋？”  
利威尔镇定声音，“因为他发现，他以为他赢了，实际上是输了。”  
“那你说，这一子他落下了，悔，就能不输了吗？”  
“当然不能，也极为狼狈。”利威尔恍恍惚惚，声音好似从口中流出，又好似吞回心里，“总好过直接认输。”  
韩吉点了点头，深深地看了他一眼。再看向吉克时，换了话题。“殿下，王都久攻不下，死了将领也守得住城，又没有士兵向这边袭营，城门紧闭，着实蹊跷，我只能进行最后一种推测：王都的守墙上安排着一道阵，而且是一道依附于人身的阵，除非杀了施阵者，这城破不了。”  
王长子耐心地听着，并没有斥责他的女大臣天方夜谭，反而颇为认真地进行询问，“你可找到施阵者了？”  
韩吉疲惫地摇摇头，“我查了许久，仍未找到，”她有意无意地向还魂人瞟了一眼，“只有进城去查了。”  
“我方士兵曾试图混进城中，但无一成功，要是城墙周围真的有阵，只怕那阵还能分辨士兵。这可如何是好？”  
韩吉挠挠头，“这个，殿下你想一想就明白了，士兵进不去，你身边总有一个人进得去城。”  
韩吉走后吉克坐起来，透过帐篷的缝隙望着窗外的夕阳。利威尔在吉克坐起来之后站起身，沉默地注视着吉克草草地用完晚餐，注视着帐篷内又剩下吉克和自己。吉克王子站起身来，向利威尔走过去。  
“还魂人，你是我的剑，我的命令你可是都会听？”  
“是的，殿下。”  
吉克轻轻点头，“脱了你的衣服。”  
还魂人僵住了，难以置信地抬起头来。  
“怪我没说清楚，”吉克轻笑，“脱了你全部的衣服。”  
还魂人仍旧僵着。  
“你想让我等多久啊。”王长子温和地轻声说道。  
还魂人开始解衣带，闭着眼睛，手指笨拙，长袍和里衣滑至脚底，帐内的空气亲吻着他裸露的胸腹和四肢。站在几步远的王长子，用目光缓缓地在他身上游走了一圈，发出了一声轻笑，“杀人无失手的夺命剑，果然是一个Omega.”  
利威尔因为那声 “果然”，一颗心已悬到了嗓子眼，拿不准吉克弄明白了什么，会说出些什么。他睁开眼睛，吉克王子像是等他睁眼等了很久，王子站得云淡风轻，一双眼睛冷冷静静，研究般审视他的赤身裸体。  
利威尔只顾因恐惧和疑惑紧盯吉克，恍惚间帐内一股风起，喉间已横了一把长剑。  
“把那东西放下，伊莲娜。”吉克王子懒懒散散地开口。  
女骑士更气了，剑尖向前抵了一点，触碰颈上皮肤。利威尔垂着眼，默然不动，一来没人给他自卫的命令，二来他的剑不久前因吉克的另一个命令转到了王子的手里。  
女骑士的手因气愤而有些颤抖，突然间利威尔因为吉克的蹊跷话语而生的恐惧减弱了大半。这姑娘的手还是有点准头的好，他可不想成为第一个赤身裸体被割喉的还魂人。  
“放下剑，伊莲娜。”吉克的声音带上些许冷硬。  
女骑士愤怒地望着王长子，收剑入鞘。“我以为殿下病好了会忙些正务，没想到是忙着寻快活，小心再累出毛病。呵，我还以为殿下真的得了一把杀敌上阵的好剑呢，原来是贴身养了个婊子。怎么，你的病是在Omega两腿之间治好的？你干这婊子的时候他够湿吗？”  
“伊莲娜。”吉克面色铁青，“你说够了没有。你不经通传，提剑进入我的帐内砍我的人，我还没向你问话呢！”  
“我关心我的封君——”  
“明天你会用同样的理由闯进来。哪一天你气急了是不是连你的封君一块抹了？”吉克晃了晃手中的剑，剑鞘上的黑曜石上跳动着烛火的口舌，“至少你口中的婊子还愿意把命交到我手上。”  
“殿下——”  
“你还不走？”吉克紧皱眉头，“要我说清楚你才能听明白？”  
女骑士出帐以后，吉克又静立了一会儿，接着他走向被他遗忘的还魂人，指了指地上的衣袍，“把衣服穿回去吧。”他在还魂人穿好衣物后把剑扔还给对方，兀自坐下，盯着地图，等到夜深人静，他示意还魂人坐到身边。  
王长子将音色压得很低，轻声细语地好似情话，“我大概在今天确定了你是谁。”他说，“机缘巧合，我对于月谷之地 有点印象，知道了月谷的领主也是大阵的钥匙，被疯王从谷地掳走，成了奴隶。大阵没破，他必定还活着。而我的这把剑，自杀人之坟的剑冢中走出，习得异于常人的刀剑步法，还是一个Omega。你跟了我不短时间，你在冬日里并不畏寒，因为你早已习惯了北地寒冷。我说的可对，月谷领主？”  
利威尔沉默着，他看过王长子的记忆，明白吉克之所以知道他是钥匙，是因为艾伦的话语，之所以知道他被疯王派人掳走，是因为吉克投靠疯王的那段经历。他没别的选择，“殿下。”他只轻轻唤了一声对方的尊称，肯定之意却已然表露地明显。  
“我再问你，我的病可是你在白虎岭动的手脚？”  
利威尔心下一惊，抬起头来，在黑暗中去寻吉克的眼睛。“是的。”他绝望的闭上眼睛。  
吉克自病重之后想了许多事，他曾投奔疯王克伦威，因而清楚疯王身边有一个月谷的叛徒，也明白要想打败疯王，必须得到一个月谷人的帮助，最好是他偷听到被掳走的领主。他没什么依据，只是单纯觉得，能成为对抗凶兽之地的领主，必然需要什么不同常人的本事。吉克一直在留意颇为异常的Omega奴隶，直到他在剑冢见到了还魂人，肃杀瘦小，像极了一个Omega奴隶，他不敢确信，却对于还魂人的消息多加留意。  
从法兰到埃尔文到艾伦，显然还魂人在往南走，他心里确定了一半，想那大概真的是卡露拉王后的弟弟去为他复仇。他将还魂人走过的地方画了一道路线，在白虎岭点了点，恍惚间意识到，如果月谷领主真的不是普通人，那谷地的叛徒能帮助疯王得了王座，这位领主为什么不能让他重病缠身？他因而孤注一掷地去求那把剑，不只是为了从外敌身上保命，更是为了试探，试探这把剑是不是他要找到的钥匙和领主，试探对方是不是他惟一的活命方法。他的预感是对的，他的判断是正确的。他隐隐有了希望更有了担忧，毕竟，那人是艾伦的亲人，很可能是与艾伦里应外合要他性命。  
吉克非常苦闷，他还指望月谷领主帮他打败疯王，帮他完成大阵，因而对方他杀不得，可若不杀对方，他很肯定，若是自己这病体能撑到王都攻破，对方一定会帮着艾伦在他登基之前杀了他。晕死那天，吉克以为自己死定了，他根本没想到，他的病会缓缓好转，但他确定，这是因为那把剑——他只是想不明白为什么一心要杀了他的剑会去救他。他苦苦思索，只找到了最后一个思路。那把剑，毕竟是一个Omega。这最后一个猜测让他的心里涌起一股又是讽刺又是悲伤的暖流。  
“可你也救了我，月谷领主。你在为我延续生命。”他将声音放得更轻，轻得好似声声低吟，“你一定早想杀了我，在艾伦归顺我以后，或是在我那日晕死以后。可你救了我，月谷领主，你在耗尽心力去救你渴望要杀的人。”  
利威尔的手掌被王长子紧紧地拢住，对方的拇指在他的手背上轻轻摩挲，惊人地温柔。他以为我爱上他了。利威尔突然意识到，吉克不知道利威尔看到了他与艾伦的谈话，他只知道利威尔在他病重时陪着他，并使他的身体好转了起来。他以为我爱上他了。利威尔被这个认知弄得心底涌上一股嘲笑，他想到了三笠的脸，姑娘黑色的长发，背上的弓……居然会有人以为他爱上别人了。可他忍住了嘲笑，并且极为温顺地微低着头，默许着吉克的猜测。这样对我有利，他盘算着，若吉克还没改变主意，这样对我有利。  
吉克的的手指一点点撑开利威尔的指节，男人的手指一点点填满利威尔手指间的缝隙，硌得发疼，胀得发痛。“你放弃了你的亲人王子，你选择了我，你为了我后悔了。”  
利威尔没去纠正他，只是将所有的注意都用于感受对方的手指，感受对方的手掌，感受跳动的脉搏，对方的脉搏在加速，而这对他有利。  
“我该感谢你，若不是你让我生了一场大病，我想不起来抬头看天，我看不到与山北另一股势力化敌为友的方式。我病重之时，以为自己必死无疑，可上天见怜，你后悔了，你救了我，你选择了我。”王子虔诚地叹息着，加快了语气，“你的选择是对的，月谷领主，”王子几乎是在迫不及待地宣告，“艾伦会逼你补上大阵，在你力竭之时杀了你，杀了你的族人。可我不会，我会……”他顿了顿，下定决心似的说道，“我会娶你，我们的孩子会成为新的国王，会看到大阵的钥匙，我会对月之谷地以友相待……你的子民守护大阵，我作为国王，理应守护明月山以北的子民。若我的身体不争气，仍然走得早。你和你的孩子得与艾伦抗衡，你得防着他，他想让这天塌下来，这是让整个人类灭顶的灾祸，我和你是一条阵线上的了，我们必须互相帮助。”  
王子突然一愣，苦笑着低下头去，“我还没问你是不是愿意嫁给我。我承认，我想过用其他的方法对付月谷，最后还是决定娶你。我许你的儿子王位，许你的族人平安，只要你能将同样的和平承诺给我，只要你同意在战乱结束之后不再重燃战火。若你同意，我可以在继承钥匙的孩子出生后，再送你登塔。”  
王子的声音和呼吸紧贴着利威尔的耳朵，利威尔说不出话。吉克的言辞说得恳切动听，却掩盖不了利威尔并没有第二个选择的事实：  
几百年才能靠近一次观星塔，在完整的大阵和族人的安危之间，历代的长老都会以人类的安危为先，这一条路他没得选。在那之外，是让艾伦踏平明月山脉，还是让吉克与月之谷地友好往来，他没得选——只是不知这个选择是否来得及。王子说得动听，说得激动，不过是以为月谷领主爱上他了，因而多了一份心安理得，冲淡了几分政/治/结合的意味。王子的手指抵着利威尔的下巴，在黑暗中留意着他的答复。利威尔顺着王子的手指低下了头。  
“你同意了。”王子发出一声如释重负的叹息，竟真的有那么几分求爱成功的荒诞气息。利威尔清楚这王子年幼时曾有一位未婚妻，因囚塔之事作废，再逃出来时，那名女孩已死于疟疾。他清楚王子心中的那个明媚女子，也清楚王子目前的叹息，有几分是装的，有几分是在错误判断之下自以为是的感动。  
吉克托起他的下巴，轻轻地吻他，王子的唇瓣和胡须轻轻摩挲着他，利威尔张开了口，放任王子的柔软武器慢慢地入城掠夺。他脑袋一瞬间放空了，想起了许多事，想起了法兰说Omega的身体是一件武器，没想到他终有用起它来的时候。他有一把剑，但月谷的人丁和耶格尔及其支持者相比太少，他不能砍了全天下人——通过一场粉饰地漂亮些的婚姻换取和平，是最为划算的选择。  
“你是处子吗，有人睡过你吗。”王子换着气吻他，语气听起来十分随意。  
利威尔犹豫着，最后如实回答——他自己的身体如何根本对吉克的心思毫无影响。“不是。”  
“可你表现得像是。”吉克说，静静得隔着黑暗端详他，“你很僵硬，你在紧张。”  
“抱歉。”  
“免了吧。下午我看见你的身体，根本没什么感觉，我是不是还得向你道歉？”王子一席话说得直白，做得却截然相反，吉克的手指探进还魂人的衣物按压他的乳尖，面颊贴近他的脖颈，呼吸急促而粗重，“但想到你为我进行了天大悔棋的一番情谊，想到和平，我甚至现在就想要了你。”  
利威尔的拳头攥得很紧，眼前花乱一片，要拼命克制才不会想起荒屋，才不会现在废了王子逐渐硬挺的命根子。他想起了三笠，又想起了吉克方才的话语。作为钥匙，利威尔早就接受了需要生下新一任钥匙的事，却从没想过会和三笠之外的任何人结婚……他可以忍受，如果能不再燃战火，能保证三笠和凯尼他们的幸福安宁。他咬了咬牙，压抑了不断翻涌的阵阵恶心，正想尝试着放松身体，吉克却松开了他，坐得更远了一些。利威尔松了一口气，又慌了些，怕王子收回了刚才的想法，打算和艾伦一样踏平明月山了。  
“我……”王子的声音沙哑着，“我要在城破之后恢复你的自由身，宣布你的月谷身份，向天下昭示月谷在抵抗凶兽和讨伐叛贼中所作的贡献，在臣民的欢呼声中与你结婚。我不会在那之前碰你，我深受其害，不能像我父亲，不能把你变成情妇，我渴望继承人，但他不能是一个私生子。”  
他没改变主意。这是利威尔唯一的念头，根本记不得吉克到底说了什么。他听着几步外的王子的呼吸渐渐粗重，渐渐加快，最后变成一小声释放的压抑低吼。“韩吉说得能进城探查的人，可是领主你？”吉克平息了声音后问道。  
“是。”利威尔回答他，“帮助克伦威的人定是谷地的叛徒拉缪，他一定参与了杀害卡露拉王后的事，谷地人的蓄意残杀也会损害大阵的稳定，我正打算灭了这个叛徒。我是他的领主，他无权分辨我的气息，我可以进入城中。”  
“你这么说话，比低眉顺目地舒坦多了。”吉克笑笑，“还请领主查出叛徒的位置，帮我们进城。你我毕竟是一条阵线上的人了。”  
“这是自然。”  
“这大概便是奇缘，”对面窸窸窣窣，是王子在更换衣物，“你本是我的索命人，现在却成了我的救命人。”  
一日之后，利威尔扮做商人，混进了王都。  
王都长时间闭锁，偶尔只许零星商人进入，城内城外缺乏流通，物价混乱，百姓饥荒，河道遍是污水，卖衣服的无人问津，卖死老鼠地倒是排起长队。利威尔看得心惊，加快了搜寻的脚步，只盼着早日结束战争，救百姓于水火。  
拉缪当初本是偷学钥匙绣阵的本事被关进虎眺洞，趁着看守虎眺洞的韩吉年幼贪玩才得以跑出谷地，既然是偷学本事，与编织大阵的本领 便是同源，利威尔静心感应，定能感应到他的存在……什么也没有，偌大一个王城，连那叛徒一个脚印都没有。  
利威尔不知不觉已探到了王城的最边缘，仍是一无所获，心中不免烦躁，正着急，被什么东西扯住了裤脚。  
待他定睛一看，着实有些吃惊：扯住他的那东西已无法准确地称为手掌，那焦黑的五指扭曲变形，手掌的主人瘦骨嶙峋，浑身烧伤，面皮脱落了一半，双腿俱断，胳膊上满是地面蹭出的污血。利威尔耐下心来将这重伤之人看了一看……黑色的兜帽，跪伏余地的身影，沙哑如蛇的声音，冷静如水的预言，这是萧宫观星塔的波特，是战乱之源。  
若见到他的是艾伦，或是吉克，想必已然拔刀杀人。利威尔只是呆呆地望着波特，先是沉浸于震撼，接着才联系起预言和卡露拉的悲剧。他缓缓抽出了剑，缓缓向下，目睹波特的惨状，想起同为先知的月谷之地的写字人，一时间竟下不了手。  
“先知之子……月亮在南方的影子……”波特说话了，声音如坟边回音，鬼影重重，听得人自头皮到心底一阵战栗，“杀了我……求求你……杀了我……”  
利威尔没问波特为何知道自己的身份，他半跪下来，贴近匍匐于地的畸形人。“你若心存悔意，自杀便可，为何要我杀了你？”  
畸形人用尽力气狠狠地摇晃秃发露骨的脑袋，发出一阵荒野鸦鸣般的嘲笑。“克伦威攻入王都的第一天，就下令杀了我……他火烤我的身躯……拔了我的舌头……可尤弥尔惩罚我当日的多言……让我的舌头重新长出……令我的心脏重新跳动……克伦威每一天杀我一次，我总能在第二天活着……他后来腻了，把我丢出宫来……我求过许多人杀了我……可我无法死掉……我的脏腑早已破裂充血……我的喉间已满是蛆虫……可我无法享受死亡的怀抱……尤弥尔惩罚我……她惩罚我……直到遇见你，先知之子……你能将我解脱。”  
你制造战乱之源，杀你千次也不为过。利威尔想这么说，迅疾想起了自己在白虎岭的行为，心中只余惭愧。波特痛苦扭曲的身体被他换上了自己的脸……若我有一日也过得如此痛苦，愿这痛苦伴随我至尽头，我应得这些。  
但他与我不同，他在尤弥尔的指引下，等来了我，他获得了她的宽恕。  
“杀了我……”波特浑然重复，残破不全的面容上扬起一抹诡异而扭曲的笑，“作为交换……你找的人……”他轻声说出了一个地点。  
利威尔将剑向前刺去。他的剑细，却锋利，他刺穿了波特的胸膛。波特颤抖着搂住剑身，阵阵黑血顺着剑身滴下，尤弥尔的惩罚消散地如此之慢，他还能说话，只剩窟窿的两个眼窝流出了黑紫的泪水：  
“先知之子……你手中这把剑……是解救波特的大恩之剑……所有的波特家人……将为这把剑身边之人赴汤蹈火……今后百年……波特家的……先知……将观而不语……魔法……将明而不施……至天地重建……方获安宁。”  
老先知的身体沿着剑化了，融了，成了漆黑的一滩胶，又很快 散了，成了灰色的阵阵浮沙，一阵大风刮过，什么也没剩下。  
利威尔回到了营地，回到了吉克的帐内，韩吉和艾伦早已等着他了。  
“明日你们攻城，你们两位王子全在，而克伦威只余一座孤城，就是逼，也要给他逼出来决战——他本不擅长武道，但他也不会认为自己会输，有施术者的帮助，他是无敌的，阵是不破的。”利威尔环视两位王子，和韩吉点点头，“我找到了施术者的下落，明日你们攻城之时，我去杀了他。他一死，克伦威必死，殿下可取他性命。”他说得模棱两可，两位王子彼此对视一眼，不知他到底所指何人。  
“他们俩都去，若是阵破不了，反送了命，不是功亏一篑？”韩吉替两位王子问了早该提出的问题。  
“不可能。”利威尔说，“施术者不可能从我手里活下来。”  
第二日，战鼓喧天，马蹄阵阵，耶格尔王家的三足黑鸦旗和克伦威疯王的染血长枪旗挥舞交锋，被鲜血洗得颇为凄绝艳丽。最终的战场上缺少一把最锋利的宝剑，利威尔远离了战场喧嚣，走近了王都外的，地下监狱。  
他不耗费半点时间，看了看守两眼，便让看守沉沉睡去——他们将在他出去时醒来，以防犯人发生暴乱。  
他走过地下监狱，沿路的犯人顺着他的脚步声接连睡去，阴暗潮湿的监狱内，只余他的平缓的脚步声，剑面的寒光，和狱内屎尿骚乱的气味。  
他走到了最里面一间牢房。  
他打开了牢门。  
牢房内六个犯人，随着他的踏入已倒了五个。  
只剩一个，最为狼狈、最为邋遢，也最显普通的犯人，依然盘腿而坐，闭目凝神。这犯人的囚服已脏成污褐色，身材并不偏瘦也不肥胖，脸颊极瘦，面皮之下透出头骨的形状，面色菜黄，一只脚套着破洞露底的布鞋，另一只脚打着赤。他面容饥瘦，身体却显得健康，矛盾之下，只余眉目间安宁自得的神色，让状态分裂的头身浑然一体。  
这便是拉缪。  
心高气傲的偷学者，怀才不遇的阵术天才，逃脱谷地的叛徒，所有的前缀，都在他遇见了克伦威亲王后便得毫无意义，他只是那位国王的一位友人，一位愿意为了知己奉献一切的友人。他为克伦威亲王奉献了曾经暗恋喜欢的卡露拉姑娘的生命，奉献了月之谷地领主与钥匙身份的秘密，奉献了自己的整洁仪容与所有讲究，甘愿低到尘埃里，低到这王都之外地下监狱的最深处，支撑着王都之墙和克伦威亲王两座大阵，开出一朵安然而腐败的花。  
他不为来人所动，却心知来人是谁。  
能在这种时刻找到他的，只能是月谷那位弃弓从剑的白衣领主，星夜大阵最为关键的一把钥匙，万人战场锋芒毕露的一把宝剑，也是明月之下花瓣之上的一位故乡人。  
自从卡露拉身死，拉缪已有十年未同任何一个故乡人见过面，说过话，虎眺洞的记忆远去，怨言和气愤远去，只剩了谷地的风仍是凉的，月仍是 明的。他没有资格攻击领主，因而十年来一直等着对方向他索命。  
这一天真的到来了，在这最关键的一天，他却忽然很想和故乡人聊聊天，聊聊谷地的风，夜空的月，想说出谷之后所见的趣闻，想说卡露拉第一次买谷外衣服时兴奋的神情，想说对于卡露拉的死他悲痛不已。可他更想说的，是卡拉涅斯遇见青年亲王时的欢喜，是把酒论战的豪迈，是亲王痛失亲人的悲切泪水和复仇火焰，是哪怕舍了一切早已不知自己是谁了，也依然不改的一腔不悔。  
而这些对方没兴趣听，因而拉缪选择了沉默。  
他的领主也没有说话，没有说一路上杀的人，没有说任何一位王子的任何一件事。  
自拉缪出谷，自卡露拉身死时起，这就是一场注定到来的杀戮。  
是一场迟迟赶赴，却刚刚正好的约定。  
这是一场时间的战争。  
要么拉缪撑住了大阵，克伦威先行杀死两位王子，要么利威尔先行杀了拉缪，克伦威疯王命丧战场。  
谁拖住了，谁就赢了。  
他一向爱干净的领主在他对面的脏石板上席地而坐，闭上眼睛。拉缪的整个身体便是王都和克伦威两座将不可摧防御阵的交汇阵图，利威尔用心脏去感受，用思绪去触摸，用真正的造阵之术去与偷学者的高超技巧搏斗。  
谁攻入了，谁就赢了。  
克伦威的染血长枪旗和耶格尔家的三足黑乌旗俱倒于地，撕扯残角。  
吉克的手臂被克伦威的双锤振得嗡鸣，痛得发麻，麻到失去知觉，战斗耗了太久，他仍显虚弱的身体支不住亲王的攻势，在亲王的下一锤中栽下马来，肩膀一阵剧痛，勉强躲过头颅。敌军的长枪短刀自四面刺来，吉克的肩臂却已无法握住刀了，他绝望地看着刀戟嗡鸣而来——  
他看到一把寒光利刃的长剑抵住了它们，他看到一个快而美的黑色影子向他而来，如一只灵巧的皇家黑鸦，带走了数个敌军性命。他被利威尔扶住，瞥见了对方白如纸的脸色，乱如麻的呼吸，感受到了对方虽隐隐颤抖仍满含力道的手臂，他只来得及短短看了一眼，便被那道黑影护住，在战场喧嚣之中远离了刀光剑影。  
不远处，艾伦如年轻的神抵，身披金阳，高举长枪，与克伦威疯王激烈决斗。他在弟弟的战斗中听到了胜利者的马蹄，他在弟弟的长枪中听到了王室的咆哮——他看到艾伦的长枪捅穿了克伦威的喉咙。  
疯王被甩下马，重重跌入尘土。克伦威空洞的眼睛凝望着王都外的天空，凝望着他最爱的亲人曾走过的地方，凝望着他最深的仇恨燃烧的土地，凝望着唯一的友人殒命的方向。他被自己的马踏碎了脏腑。  
一切都结束了。  
血水洗过的大地沐浴着火辣的金阳，投降的俘虏于联军的马蹄前深深跪拜，王室的三足黑乌旗被重新扶起，并迎着风高傲挥舞。  
艾伦手握长枪，走到吉克面前。年轻的王子摘了面甲，卸了头盔，狂乱地棕发向四下伸展，带着点笑、带着点茫然的英俊面孔沾着血迹。他紧紧地握着长枪，面对着兄长和兄长身边的还魂人。他长枪一动，几乎要向前刺去了——长枪被王子丢远，他在兄长身前单膝而跪。  
“吉克国王万岁！”  
还魂人也怔愣着随之跪下，联军的贵族、士兵、骑手，以及早已投降的俘虏，纷纷跪下，迎着暖阳，迎着清风——  
“吉克国王万岁！”  
吉克•耶格尔在阵阵高呼声中抬起头去，望向空中的骄阳，望向洞开的王都，望向远远的观星塔，望向观星塔下的囚牢。他在王都落难，又于王都恢复了辉煌。所有他以为的欣喜和痛快远离了他，他心里淡淡的，空茫茫的，只剩下一股早该如此次的疲惫感，他道这是上天的安排。  
联军入了王都，未耽搁一分一秒。国王登基。召开会议，封赏众臣。讨论财政，着手充实国库。解决王都的难民。分散卡拉涅斯郡的土地，覆灭克伦威家族的势力。一切从简，一切从速，为了使新政权快速稳定，吉克将一切繁琐的仪式简到最简，就像在害怕什么期限逼近。  
吉克当着众臣的面，恢复了利威尔的自由身份，揭开了他月之谷地领主的身份，并昭告天下月之谷地在对抗凶兽和讨伐叛贼中所作的贡献。最后他宣布，要同月谷领主缔结婚姻，萧宫将同月之谷地世代交好。众臣中有的惊讶、有的明了，韩吉微笑着，伊莲娜面色难看，艾伦双眼含着怒气，唇角挑着冷笑。  
但这件事总归这么定下来了。  
婚礼的日程安排更紧，流程更为简略，简略着急得有些寒酸。利威尔被几个生面孔的侍女打扮了，穿着一袭厚重裙衣，与国王步入圣堂。Omega婚前并不要求衣物，因而他从不穿裙装，此刻自觉滑稽。与国王跪于尤弥尔圣象之下接受唱诵之时，更是生出一股无力而疲惫之感。他虚闭双眼，身边立刻笼罩了三笠的样貌和气息，他只得立刻睁开眼睛，看清了吉克•耶格尔的身影，看清将要面临的事情。婚礼太急了，甚至还没来得及看月谷的回信，也不知丫头会不会恨他。  
有人说那日下午吉克国王与王后漫步花园，有人说他们互诉衷肠，必定是最动人的情话，因为有的侍女称她见到王后满面泪水。有人说他们相拥而吻，于树木与阳光的影子下幸福安详。有人说国王在星辰的照耀下，在夜莺的歌唱下，摘下一朵红的似火玫瑰，单膝跪地，送与月之谷地的王后——之后所有的传闻都汇聚成一个悲伤的结局，国王在王后的衣袖上咳出了一朵血之花。  
婚礼的夜晚被紧急传召的医官打乱，但医官到底没有打乱整个夜晚。  
那之后的半个夜晚众说纷纭。有的说国王沉沉睡去，王后默默地守着他，梳理国王的头发。有的说国王闲情逸致，同王后说了半夜趣话。有的说，这婚礼的后半夜和世间别的婚礼毫无两样，萧宫的国王带着天之骄子的长枪，深入月之谷地的腹地，英勇无比地冲撞，令月亮在南方的影子难以自抑地为他低宛吟唱。  
那个无人知晓的后半夜，不过是两个当事人相对而坐，说了好些好些重要的话。  
“你怎么哭了？”略带倦容的国王问道。  
利威尔怔怔地去摸，才发现流了泪出来。他自杀了拉缪以后眼睛痛似针刺，全部的注意都在抵制眼痛，倒没感到面上湿热，不知流了眼泪出来。  
“怕是知道我活不了几日了吧。”国王自嘲地摇摇头。  
利威尔不说话。他必须帮吉克多延续些寿命，一年，两年，延续到他们能生下一个孩子，能让艾伦远离现今王座继承的第一顺位，能让月之谷地休养生息。  
“我太急了，可我这般着急，也赶不上丧钟的长鸣。”吉克说，“利威尔，告诉我，你是怎么给我下的咒，又是怎么给我延的命？”  
利威尔仍不答话。  
“怕是用的眼睛吧。你不是多愁善感之人，若不是眼睛痛得不受控制，如何流的出眼泪。”吉克坐得累了，于绒床上躺下，静静得望着烛光边的身影。“你今天挺漂亮，可惜我得让你失望了。我接下来说的话，你一句也不会想听，但我必须要说。”  
利威尔冷着脸站起身来。  
“你这么急着 守寡吗。”吉克轻咳着拍拍床，示意他坐下。  
“王后，你不能再给我延续生命了，你的眼睛得看阵图，若是瞎了，谁还能在观星塔给人类织一个完整的大阵出来。放弃我吧，我一死，你就去登塔，不必为我守丧。”  
利威尔双眼如刀，冷酷地望着国王，等待他的下文。  
“我至少同你结了婚，这是我唯一能帮你的了。我死后，你便是我的遗孀。按照萧宫的规矩，按照这大陆的惯例，对兄弟遗孀的安排必须遵照长兄遗嘱的意思，我 会尽量说服艾伦给你和月谷一个好的交代。”  
“你——”利威尔觉得语气太过冷硬，生生止住了话头，将言语放得温吞些，“陛下如何劝住你那想把天捅下来的兄弟。”  
吉克笑了，“艾伦到底年轻。他想捅塌天，百姓就会把他捅死在王座上。我能说服他——我即便说服不了他，他也左右不了我的遗嘱。”  
吉克碰碰利威尔的手掌，“你闭上眼睛，歇会儿吧。你咒我命数，我原谅你。月谷不被屠戮，是他们的战斗应得的。给你一个好的归宿，是因你对我这一腔情谊我无以为报，这是我欠你的。你少想些，睡吧。”  
利威尔不知自己面上是什么表情，他上午刚刚如释重负下定决心，夜晚就被吉克浇了一桶冷水，刚刚看到灰暗的未来，又被点燃了一盏不知可否相信的光亮。但是——但是吉克仍然以为利威尔爱他，那他什么别的话也不能说了。利威尔府下身，轻轻地吻了吉克的额头，熄了烛火。  
昏昏沉沉的国王为他为何还不睡觉。  
“我守着你。”这话利威尔说得自己都不信，也不知吉克听没听清，不知道感情有几分是真的，意思倒是不假的，既然国王死后无法为他守灵，就在这里守上一夜。  
婚夜之后国王病情迅速加重，不到半月便形容枯槁，消瘦骇人，有气出没气进，国王眼看快不行了，召了许多人依次进宫说话。  
“你的眼睛总流泪不好。”他对利威尔说，他知道对方眼睛是痛得出泪，却也知道对方曾为他续命的辛苦，因而仍认为对方必定伤心。  
利威尔确实伤心，伤心到最后，听吉克说话说多了，已不知到底是自己一厢情愿地利用吉克，还是真如吉克所说，自己喜欢他，只是意识不到。他心里仍觉得吉克是看走了眼的，口中一句话说不出来。  
他恍惚间想起埃尔文的遗体，想起白虎岭之前那阴狠凄厉的复仇王子，觉得他们并不该如此互相亏欠。可他仍认为自己欠吉克眼泪，欠吉克悲痛，欠吉克一条健康长寿的命，在对方许诺了关于月谷的许多事情之后，在对方原谅了他下咒这件事之后。“我走后，你立刻进塔，以剑开路，谁当杀谁。”吉克说。  
“我以王冠和玫瑰迎来的妻子。”吉克闭着眼浅笑，“吻吻我。”他这辈子一共没被人吻过几次，这无疑是最笨拙的一个。  
“你离开王都。”国王对伊莲娜说，“若硬要留在王都，安心做你的骑士，若不做骑士，就再找一个好小伙子或好姑娘踏踏实实过日子，别和利威尔起冲突，有任何怀疑都不要说。”  
国王撑起最后的静神，接见了艾伦。  
艾伦心中五味杂陈，他以为他的同伴会在联军形成之时，杀死吉克，扶持他自己成为唯一继承人，可他等来的是吉克王子占尽舆论与美名，是真正的王子地位稳如磐石，是利威尔反悔了，不断帮吉克延命，是韩吉默默帮助吉克登基。在他以为一切离自己远去之时，吉克却油尽灯枯，还没来得及和所谓的妻子留下继承人，国王之位在看似绝无可能之时再度落在了艾伦头上。  
艾伦隐约间有些委屈了，他才二十二岁，还极为年轻，先是本想做山野顽童却被卷入王室纷争，后是 宫廷生变母亲亡故，小小王子逃命讨伐叛贼，再是战绩赫赫却因为出身无缘王位，砍下克伦威的头颅却只能拥护兄长即位。在他已然放弃一切，终获宁静之时，他一切的执念又缠回了他，不放他离开。  
“关于王后，我已让他在我故去之后登塔。不管还有没有命下来，你都不得对月谷开战。”  
艾伦想扮演好一个弟弟的角色，哪怕一次，可惜兄长额话让他无法不顶撞，“百姓没人关心明月山以北的人，灭不灭对他们没影响。”  
“现在百姓知道月谷时抵御凶兽的关键，你灭了他们……是要让百姓没了生存保障，民众会端了你。”  
“大阵一旦完整，明月山脉以北无关紧要了。”  
“你能和每一个人解释吗，在刚宣布月谷功绩之后……你这么做，怎能不叫人心寒！”吉克气得急了，不住地咳嗽，缓了许久才继续道，“大阵完整了，若利威尔力竭而死，月谷你随意处置……若他这个领主和钥匙还活着，你最好让他把新的钥匙生下来，也别与月谷为敌，能为友……则不为敌。”  
艾伦想到了什么，整张脸僵住了。  
“我要你娶了他……钥匙是王家的，月谷不会叛乱……况且不管有谁叛乱，王家有一把钥匙，就总会留有一支血脉……你和他结婚，既保证了月谷，也保护了王家。”  
艾伦的面孔有些扭曲，“他是我表舅舅，是我母亲的弟弟，现在又是我嫂嫂，你让我拿什么娶他？你早就知道活不久了，和他结婚就是为了让我不杀他？就是为了让我在你死了以后娶你的老婆？”  
“他对我一片深情，我必须为他考虑些。”  
艾伦觉得这句话没一个词听着顺耳，本着对将死之人的最后尊重没有去纠正吉克。  
“我不是不让你杀他。”吉克说，“他对你和对我不同……他对你没有愧疚，特别是你想要踏平明月山脉。他于我是友人，于你却是敌人……你若真同他结婚，得提防着他……他若是什么也不做，你就依着他……他和月谷的人若是真有反心，你必须杀……而且不能手软。”  
“我……真要和他结婚么？”王子这个问句倒像个孩子 了。吉克听得面上温和了些。  
“你当了国王，总要结婚，那么多领主，那么多大臣……都等着把女儿或儿子嫁给你，你还年轻，又刚即位……便宜了谁家都不好……你最后就会明白，和月之谷地的人联姻，若经营得好……你就多了一道屏障。”  
“你当真没有别的安排？”  
“我本想让你放他回月谷。”  
“哦，”艾伦冷哼一声，“你真是相信他。放一条狼回去，也不怕哪一天把乌鸦咬死了。”  
吉克不接他的话，“你哪一件都不愿意做，就把他扣在王都……我不管你找谁，想办法让他生了的新钥匙……钥匙在你的控制下，就能想办法让月谷顺着你。”  
“你那句话没瞎说吗？”  
“哪一句？”  
“若利威尔和月谷真的有什么打算，要我立刻杀了他。”  
“我马上就快死了……还骗你做什么。”  
艾伦愣了一会儿，皱着眉笑了笑。“我总算明白为什么你们两个会成为夫妻了。”  
国王最后在王弟的陪伴下咽了气。利威尔再见到吉克时，国王已然故去，他无法从死人的身上看到他同艾伦谈了什么，艾伦又早已出城，他心中警铃作响，却也知道此刻直接与艾伦对峙更加危险。不管吉克说了什么，艾伦好歹没去往明月山的方向，若是真把小鬼惹急了，山以北的人就完了。况且比起族人……他望向观星塔的位置，大阵永远被月之谷地的人奉在第一位，这座塔，这座阵，压着他从北方流落南方，压了他半辈子。  
他削下极短极短的一点发丝，身披黑色丧衣，执剑登塔，跪坐于塔中女神像之下，执针而绣，以眼视针，以心视针。一针一线，直冲天穹，夜空中星辉流转，阵法间悄然变换。  
百姓们吃着饭食，聊着笑话，偶尔抬头看看天，只觉得星星比往日亮了些许，摇摇头便睡熟了。  
艾伦登基时的仪式比吉克那时完整多了，国库也有了些钱，总算让国王看起来不那么寒酸。他下朝后流连王座，凝望着萧宫里大臣散去后空旷骇人的正殿，——自己就为这么个丑大厅打了一箩筐的仗。  
他又想起他那位人称“真正的王子”“黎明的春风”的兄长，虽说苦命的兄长终于坐上了王位，到底寒酸地才当了几个月国王，说到底是死在了老婆手里，更别说他那个只当了几天王后的老婆……艾伦想到这，又想到了生死未卜，麻烦一堆的观星塔中的补阵人，吉克的遗言和幼时月谷避难的记忆一起涌来，伴着樱桃湾的救命之恩，压得年轻的国王心烦意乱。  
樱桃湾事件过后，艾伦得知吉克病重，再推算吉克病重时间，便知道了一切缘由，也就是那时，他心中一片震撼，几乎不能言语——月谷的领主左右了王位的归属，尤弥尔（能让他起死回生、又是利威尔请去的救兵，只能是尤弥尔女神）救了王子的命又要走了王子未来的子嗣。这一切的事情，起于先知，终于钥匙，一切都有月之谷地的参与，一切都有尤弥尔女神的痕迹。  
年轻的国王看清了许多，他笃信神灵定是人类的障碍，此刻安定的生活，不过是女神手下的提线戏码，屈辱无趣，毫无自由可言。他立誓要终有一日带人类创出一片自由天空，全力封锁天空的利威尔和月谷众人必定成了他的敌人。  
这大阵现在还是要修，为了给人类休养生息的机会，但至于这阵以后要不要破，艾伦是笃定要破的，总有一天，得让天塌下来，才能看到真正的天。  
他想得出神，提议立后的臣子被他骂了回去。  
立后的事，艾伦早已有过想法。  
他带着爱尔敏，带着侍从士兵，沿着早已记忆了无数次的小路一道找寻，过河流，走过森林，走到当年美丽的alpha老板娘所在的小酒馆。  
小酒馆荒废多年了。  
酒馆之后的不远处立了两座无碑土坟。  
艾伦浑浑噩噩，悲痛不已，于酒馆附近扎营不眠了三日。  
等他回到宫里，大臣们领主们开始替各家子女求婚，艾伦伴着爱尔敏韩吉，在数封信件中一个个挑一个个选，最终全不满意。这时他又想起观星塔来。  
“我想娶月之谷地的领主。”  
爱尔敏一噎，“你嫂嫂？”  
“他才当了我几天的嫂嫂？”  
“若是同月之谷地联姻，于朝堂之外，山脉之北，倒也有了屏障。钥匙又落了王家……”爱尔敏分析了一大堆，大抵和吉克差不离。  
韩吉默默地听完，“可利威尔与三笠订婚了。”  
“他已经和我哥结过婚了！”  
“但没生活几日。你身体健康，少说得和他生活十几年的。你要是想和他结婚，先问问月谷的意思，让那边正式取消了过去的婚约，让利威尔死了心，我可不想看你俩成为一对怨侣。”  
艾伦往月之谷地送了一封信，等回信的途中，与大臣们商议了婚事。  
婚事商讨地倒也顺利，何况艾伦与月谷的婚姻也符合吉克遗嘱的意思，讨论中没什么波折，很快就向着琐事闲话的方向展开了。  
“他是个处子吗，”老主教喃喃道，“你应该找个处子给你生孩子。”  
“当过奴隶Omega又剑冢杀出来，怎么可能是处子。”财政大臣笑着反驳，“别忘了这位还是先王的王后呢。”  
“我听说他和先王没干那事。”  
“是吗，我听说先王把他干得腰肢酸软，这朵月谷的花儿腿间有毒药，榨干了先王，先王才早逝啦。”  
“闭上你的嘴，小丑，”艾伦面色铁青地望着弄臣，“不然我拔了你的舌头。”  
“他不够年轻，陛下，”老学士沉默片刻后说道，“又打了半辈子仗，再去修补大阵，只怕回来后身体不如从前。崩的太紧的人，一松下来， 容易坏。您得尽快让他怀上孩子。得尽快生下确实含有两方血统印证的继承人，比如钥匙。”  
艾伦听了一会儿觉得恶心，挥挥手让大臣全都散了，兀自思量。吉克那一封宣告写得太详细了，现在每个大臣都在谈论阵和钥匙，听得他一颗心都要烦透了。至少他探明了一个态度，没人想天塌下来，大阵修好后每个人都希望留着钥匙和谷地人。年轻的国王必须低头，至少暂时必须顺着大多数人的意思。  
月之谷地回了信，信是三笠写的（在凯尼的说服下），同意取消与领主的婚约，同意与王家友好结交，发誓保护新的钥匙。言语在层层敬语的掩饰下，依然犹如满纸的针，扎得人不痛快。  
婚约已成定局，艾伦反而心里越来越乱。  
他不想同利威尔结婚。  
这个人过去是恩人，现在是敌人，说到底是亲人，不管从哪一个层面，都不可以简单相对，也不可以简单相背。  
他父母以及 兄长父母的婚姻给他留下了巨大的阴影，他不愿意拥有一段互相猜忌的婚姻，不愿意他的孩子拥有一对互不交心的父母。  
艾伦有时明白，他与利威尔站得敌对，是因为自己没有阵眼的束缚，看得更远，而利威尔跳不出这条局限。  
他思忖了很久，只要利威尔和月谷念着大阵的原因不生二心，他或许，或许短期内不会动别的 心思——哪怕他想剜走尤弥尔的月谷人在这片大陆上留下的每一个神印。  
自登塔之日起已过了一年，艾伦着了一袭礼衣，走向观星塔。  
他走入的塔中顶楼安安静静，大桌上一张巨幅绸缎，绣满了极复杂的阵图，已然全部合拢。着丧衣的人面色青白，躺于桌边，已然不知晕了几天。艾伦缓缓在利威尔身边蹲下来，看见对方手指间磨破的皮，指甲间的血，眼下挥之不去的乌紫，瘦了许多的身体，心中涌起一股浓重的感动，把那些关于真的天空假的天空的思绪都忘了，他轻轻地推了推利威尔的肩膀，唤着对方的名字。  
利威尔把人生的前几十年又走了一遍，凯尼的笑，三笠的眉眼，法兰的火堆，埃尔文的断臂，吉克的遗言，最后在夜亭里，在他逼着小鬼喝酒的那个夜里过了一遍又一遍，小鬼一次次地倒在他身上，笑呵呵地说你要帮我三件事。第一件事，他求尤弥尔救了小鬼的命。第二件事，他杀了吉克。第三件事……第三件事……他只记得小鬼喝得醉醺醺的，毛茸茸的棕发蹭的他的膝盖奇痒。他听到有人在唤他的名字，那声音像极了三笠，像极了他挚爱的小丫头，一声一声，他 聚集了所有的力气去听，才发现那是小鬼的声音，像是喝醉了的那个，又像是伤刚好的那个，在他想起来去拒绝之前，已经睁开了眼睛。  
他的视线有些模糊了，眼睛痛得立刻又闭上了，缓了好一会儿才强撑着睁开，“艾伦。”他的知觉缓缓 涌回了身体，他的肩膀和腿痛得要命，右臂没有了一丁点知觉。  
“你修好了整座大阵，再不会有凶兽攻击天门了。”艾伦说，“你辛苦了。”  
利威尔很久没见过如此温和的小鬼了，他不由自主地向更深更远的地方看去，他看清了吉克与艾伦的那次临终谈话，看到了吉克留给自己的关于放还、婚姻和囚禁的三条路，看到了两个国王关于杀人的讨论。他又闭上了眼睛，只希望没再醒过来。  
“你看到了我要求你什么。”艾伦如释重负，始终不知如何开口，只是直接轻声问道，“你答应吗？”  
第三件事。  
艾伦没可能让他回明月山，艾伦舍不得把他囚起来，这是唯一折中的办法，王都正盛，月谷正衰。  
“我答应。”  
艾伦一张脸更皱了，有些局促不安，“对不起。”他并不知道该 为什么道歉，他做得每一步都有着无法避免的理由，只是心地照旧善良，多了许多愁绪出来。  
“你没做错什么。”利威尔阵阵头晕，修阵的后遗症还换不过来，头脑痛得要炸了。  
艾伦观察着他的神情，看得明白了，小心翼翼地去揉按他的额角。“你恨我吗。”国王的声音轻而小心，像是知晓答案，又像怕听到答案。  
利威尔反问，“你恨我吗。”  
艾伦摇摇头，他看向利威尔身后的尤弥尔女神像，女神的双眼注视着他们。“我不恨你。我过去以为你背叛了我，但是现在我明白了，那只是因为，你看到的东西和我不同。”  
“我也不恨你，小鬼。”他的话里有什么东西触动了国王，国王握住了他的一双手，用立捏了捏，“你的念头，在我这里太过疯狂，或许很久很久以后你是对的，但我无法现在认同。”  
艾伦有点委屈地皱皱鼻子。“我能说服你吗。”  
“不能。正如我也无法说服你。”  
国王等了会儿，他仍有些话想说，有些不甘心，又望着对方疲惫的样子一句话也没说。“我得叫人准备婚礼。”  
“我没力气。”  
“等你歇好了，”艾伦说，“我陪着你。”  
一个月后，艾伦•耶格尔国王赢来了他的婚礼。  
这次婚礼举办地颇为隆重，向每一个领地，每一个臣民昭示萧宫和月谷的结合。利威尔沉默着接受洗浴，梳妆——他的头发已有些长了，松松垮垮得已经有些靠近肩膀。按照习俗，结了婚的Omega将蓄起长发，十五年一剪，丧偶或离婚时停止，若是Omega去世时婚约仍在，剪下的长发要和遗体一同下葬。绣女为他准备了极繁复的一件礼裙，色如雪地月光。他的披风却没绣上月谷的夜铃花，而是绣了一把细而锋利的入鞘长剑。艾伦衣着金红二色，披风上画着三足黑鸦的王室图案。  
利威尔远远地望见了三笠。月谷与萧宫明着联姻，实际上两不放心，月谷只来了一个人，而萧宫不许他们单独见面。  
他在丫头的注视下，和艾伦跪于圣堂，长剑伴着黑鸦，于颂歌中沉默对望。  
婚礼的水果鲜美可口，菜肴精致繁多，歌舞杂耍热闹有趣，老爷太太们欣然起舞，娴静说笑，一片祥和安定的气氛。艾伦和利威尔望着欢笑的众臣，彼此沉默着呷下一口口夏日红。  
夏日红，利威尔笑着望着酒杯，他本该在自己的婚礼上陪着三笠喝月露金酿的。艾伦呢，艾伦也没品出夏日红的味道，他有时想起月金酿，更多的想起昔日阿尼的小酒馆里，那些劣等酒，他早不记得那些酒什么味道，可就是觉得好喝，喝不够，却也再也喝不到了。  
他们两个各怀心事，走了些神，厅堂间陡然热闹了也一时间忘了注意，直到拔剑的声音一响，才猛然惊醒。  
是女骑士。先王的骑士伊莲娜长剑出鞘，指着利威尔的座位。“我指控，”她喝得醉醺醺的，“指控王后谋害先王！”  
“胡闹。”艾伦喝住他，“那是他曾经的丈夫，是我哥哥，他若是谋害先王，哪里还能坐在这里。”  
伊莲娜一听这话清醒了许多，“他当然能坐在这儿，你们两个一块儿谋害了先王。”  
这一下更多的骑士拔了剑——对着伊莲娜。  
“大人们，兄弟们，我说一点实话，你们就都受不了啦。”伊莲娜打了个酒嗝，迎着骑士们走去，她的眉目变得冷静而清醒，剑尖直指王座。“王后若是没有犯罪，上天自会证明他的清白，我要求和王后进行比武审判！”  
“谁给你的资格这么说话！”  
“陛下，人人皆有资格比武审判，这是尤弥尔女神给萧宫的话，您自己这就忘了？”  
“你明知道，”艾伦咬紧了牙关，脖颈间暴起青筋，“明知道观星塔一行，王后的右手已经握不了剑了。”  
“埃尔文领主右臂已断，依然答应了吉克先王的决斗！”  
她这话触动了一直沉默的利威尔。“我同意你的比武审判。”  
“可惜陛下舍不得，”伊莲娜轻蔑地瞥他一眼，“我不和你斗，你要为自己找一名代理人。”  
“我来。”艾伦站起来，面容尘肃，“我来做王后的代理人。”  
“陛下，”伊莲娜冷笑着，“你让我和你斗，再以叛国罪名把我绞了，真以为我不知道您什么打算？你们在这里和我上演一出帝后情深？我早就知道，你们是两条毒蛇，盘在这王座上方。”  
艾伦已是不耐，“把她给我拉下去！”  
伊莲娜笑了起来，她的笑声沙哑疯狂，如狂暴的沙尘，如天鹅的绝响，渗入宫殿的每一砖每一瓦，压下了国王的声音，震住了国王的骑士们。她将手中的长剑逆向旋转，指着自己的反向，盯着利威尔的座椅。  
“王后，我得在你的婚礼上送你一件礼物，为你谋害真正的王子的滔天叛国罪行！愿你们的子女非人非兽，北受鬼侵，南受神压！愿你的来世容貌丑陋，阴阳颠倒；雪夜横尸，烈火焚身；非人非鬼，永世孤寂！”  
她大笑着将长剑刺进喉咙，喷出的鲜血如一道火红的长鞭，极狠厉地抽在利威尔脸上。她被拖下去时，怒目圆睁，紧望着利威尔的方向。  
满室寂静。直到艾伦国王笑了笑，“伊莲娜只是老了，人有些糊涂，得厚葬她。诸位见笑。”他温和地望着歌者们，“继续吧。”  
在重新奏响的歌舞声中，国王卷起衣袖，擦净了王后面上的血迹。  
余下的婚礼顺顺利利，在终于静谧的夜晚，走过玫瑰花径，绕过一篮一篮的石榴墙，国王和王后走入了婚房。  
过程并不令人愉快。  
起初的黑暗之中，利威尔差点把艾伦当成别的什么人而同他动手。必须点着烛灯，有些亮光，艾伦才能亲吻利威尔。吻啄对方身体时，他身下的Omega极力放松，仍是给不出他半点反应。好歹年轻的国王最后确实硬了起来，他一触到那入口，对方开始轻抖，甚至猛地探到床边，干呕起来。  
“对不起。”国王面色难看，双眼的绿意却化了，柔和起来，“你被人掳出月谷，必定经历过可怕的事。”  
“我……”利威尔犹豫着去接他的话，“我在那以后还无法接受同别人……”  
三笠也不行吗，我哥哥也没有吗。艾伦没问，他只说，“我不会继续了。”  
正想起身的国王被对方轻轻拽了回来，他的Omega出着冷汗，极僵硬地搂住他的脖子。“你要继续……你不能忘了你为了什么结婚。”而我不能让你北进。  
王后试探着，强忍着翻涌的思绪，以手掌去触碰国王的阳物，国王终于又硬了起来，打起精神，再度试探。  
两个人都不好受，都疼了好一阵才真正深入目的地。紧接着不败的年轻国王开始了他新婚夜晚的冲刺，月亮的影子确实为他流露出了些许低而哑的声音。冲刺的长枪因欢愉而高唱，月亮的影子因痛苦而蜷缩。过了好一阵儿，好一阵儿，长枪挑破了影子唯一的关卡，给影子刺上了深刻的烙印。长枪结束了它的战斗，夜晚的婚房重归静寂。  
半夜艾伦醒来时，仍听到些许干呕的声音，他走下床，利威尔坐在床边，大睁着眼睛，全无睡意。  
“对不起。”这次是利威尔说。  
“行行好，饶了我吧。”艾伦皱起眉头，“这种事情别说对不起，我们还得折磨彼此好几年呢。”  
他找了 杯蜂蜜水，轻轻给利威尔喝下。“睡会儿吧。”他说。  
床边的影子又坐了好一会儿，才一点点走了回来。  
这个夜晚，终于彻底陷入了沉寂。


	9. Chapter 9

麦雅•皮尔森是宫廷会议写字官的女儿。她个子小，金红色的头发总是蓬隆着，握紧了梳子用尽了力气也压不下去。她圆脸，圆眼，喜欢听新鲜故事，常常张着嘴巴忘了合上。父亲说她长了一副傻姑娘的脸，“你就是睡觉时，那张蠢嘴也合不上。”  
父亲对她不满意。麦雅作为Omega并不吸引人，她的烹饪缝补马马虎虎，倒总是尘沙满面、手提青蛙。“我还指着你去嫁什么老爷？案板杂碎了我的脑子罢！”父亲气呼呼地，“你就和青蛙过吧！”  
写字官总是对女儿生气。他年纪不算老，倒是喜欢蓄胡子，黑糊糊的一团顺着他的骂话左摇右晃。父亲一骂麦雅，她就盯着父亲的胡子看，这一看就不那么害怕了。写字官生气归生气，巴掌抬了十几次，一次也打不下去，后来就不管她了。  
麦雅乐得自在，反正她没怎么琢磨嫁人的事，父亲没了老婆，又不再娶，自己再嫁人了，他老了身边连一个陪着生气的人都没有，得多孤单。  
小姑娘时常扮得邋里邋遢，盖住身上的味道，混进百姓或乞丐之间，听他们谈天说地。“黎明的春风”吉克先王如何讨伐叛王啦，艾伦国王在樱桃湾化险为夷的奇遇啦，国王娶了嫂嫂啦，这些故事，她听过许多种不同的版本，少说也能背下来五六种。  
麦雅整日闲不住，东游西逛，讲闲话的那些人不搭理她，赶她两次她也不走，茶水摊的老板不赶她了，只是摇头，“你这丫头，又笨，又倔。”  
又一天麦雅从街上回家，刚刚进家门，就被父亲轰进卧室。她还没喘口气，侍女已经一边给她挑衣服，一边把她往浴室拖。  
“爸？”麦雅吃了一惊，差点呛一嘴泡沫。  
“你要进宫见陛下啦。”父亲和颜悦色。  
父亲不见怒色的脸已是吓了麦雅一跳，父亲说的话更是把麦雅吓傻了。她张着嘴巴合不上，片刻后拢了一大捧泡沫盖住身体。  
父亲一看她这动作，气得胡子左摇右晃，“蠢姑娘，我可没说国王陛下要你！”  
麦雅松了口气，犹豫着把泡沫拨开了。  
“蠢——”父亲盯着她一番作为目瞪口呆，骂也懒得骂了，“国王要你进宫做王后陛下的侍女。”  
“我？”麦雅一个单词蹦了半天，话都说不出来了。历来陪在王后身边的，都是高贵的夫人和千金的小姐，怎么会要到写字官的丑姑娘头上了？  
她呆愣愣地出了浴，换了衣物。父亲拍拍她的脸，“把嘴巴合上，别看起来笨笨的，快进宫吧小祖宗。”  
“可是为什——”为什么选我呢？  
父亲既嫌她问得心烦，又因她离家心烦，没什么好气，“因为你傻吧。”  
这话麦雅不爱听，被送到宫门口都还生着气。随着进入萧宫，一路上厅堂廊院，宝石鲜花，她顾不上生气了，既想好奇地四下看，又克制着低着头。她被带进了一间小屋子，四周黑黝黝的，只长了一根蜡烛，面前一道暗影。  
麦雅低着头，凝视着烛光下暗影所穿的一双极为华贵的靴子，恍恍惚惚明白见到谁了。“陛下。”  
“嗯。”  
麦雅心里没底，这小屋子什么陈设也没有，必定不是陛下的卧房，更不是正殿——对面的是国王陛下，这儿连个侍从都没有。  
“你多大了？”  
“十四岁。”  
国王轻轻笑了，“真是年轻。我听你父亲说，你爱出去玩闹，如今我让你待在宫里陪着王后，你嫌不嫌闷得慌？”  
“我——”麦雅掐了掐大腿，以防舌头打结，“城里热闹，但是我逛了好几年，快腻了，宫里才是新鲜地方。王后陛下以后久住宫里，他才是真闷得慌，我还能给他讲些趣闻，解解闷。”  
“你爹听到你这话的前一半儿，要揍你的。”  
“他没揍过我，他想揍，但下不去手。”  
“小丫头，有时候话不能接得太紧。”国王一边说，一边坐下——麦雅这才发现这屋里有一把椅子。这下，借着烛火，他见到了年轻国王的样子，仪态威严，面容英俊，和……和一双和善的眼睛。“你这么一个傻姑娘，王后大概看你顺眼。”  
“是。”麦雅不打算和国王陛下生气。  
“你不需要记住很多，该说的话就说，不该多说的时候就闭嘴。我让你去陪着王后，但你是我的人，这点你能记住吗？”  
麦雅抬起头来。国王耐着性子和她解释，“王后的言行举止，若是我问，你要如实回答。”  
麦雅点点头，“父亲最恨我说谎，我不会说谎的。”她晕晕乎乎间有点明白，她似乎成了国王的眼线——可他们是夫妻呀，这打仗一样是做什么呢。她没有继续问，只是又点了点头。  
“行了，你记住就好。出了门，会有人带你去见王后。”  
麦雅跟着侍从走了很久，一路上弯弯绕绕上梯下梯……看来我要在宫里不迷路，还得下苦功夫，她想。  
王后就像是寻常故事中的王后该有的样子。裹在华丽的衣裙里，纤细精巧，五官并不出众，也不难看，眉眼间缀满了淡漠，只是头发还很短——他刚和陛下结婚嘛，麦雅记起来。听说王后还和先王成过婚，不过只有短短几日。  
王后卧房的墙上挂了一柄入鞘长剑，剑鞘上的黑曜石干净发亮。麦雅呆呆地看着，想起来说书人的故事。他们说这王后曾经流落剑冢，杀了几百人逃出生天，又一路护在两位国王身边，自北杀到南，辅佐先王登基。这是一位踩着刀刃走进宫的王后。  
麦雅悠悠的想起来了，仍是看着墙上那把剑别扭，连带着发现王后也有些别扭——裙摆衣物柔柔软软，整个人却崩得笔直，就像一件武器包了一个华丽的外衣，看起来有些分裂。  
她进了卧房就呆呆地不动一下，话也忘了说，人也忘了叫。对面的王后轻叹一声，先开了口，“你叫什么？”  
“啊……麦雅•皮尔森，陛下。”麦雅这才觉得惭愧，只怕这提惯了剑的王后，会因她不懂礼数把她扔出宫去，那父亲就真得揍她了。  
“你父亲是做什么的？”  
“他是会议的记录官。”麦雅心里叫苦，完了完了，真得被扔出宫去了。  
“你进来以后一直盯着墙，在看什么？”  
“看……看那把剑，陛下。”麦雅犹豫着，对面的人没有继续问话的意思，也没有到此为止的表示，她又说道，“我听说陛下曾经是世间第一的剑客，这把剑可是陛下挂的——？”她把话掐了，觉得怎么问都不对劲。  
“是国王硬要挂。”王后回答她，冷哼一声，“看着怪渗人。”  
这夫妻俩怎么这么说话呢，麦雅听得心都揪起来了，连忙安慰，“国王陛下一定是感激您仗剑相护的功劳和恩情，挂起来让他念着您的。”  
她感到王后的目光极细致地将她打量了一遍，轻声叹道，“傻姑娘。”  
麦雅低着头皱皱鼻子，我也不和王后陛下置气，她默念。  
“你留下来。”麦雅不相信自己的耳朵。“以后抬着头和我讲话。”  
行吧，麦雅暗想，提着剑进宫的王后，可能就喜欢礼数乱七八糟的小丫头。  
麦雅很快就将王后身边的人记熟了：苗条亮丽的茱莉娅小姐，温和肥胖的妲洛斯夫人，唱歌动听的爱玛夫人，刺绣精美的温蒂小姐，再加上麦雅自己——三个Omega，一个Beta。  
王后的右手一直有些发抖，做不了针线活，也没什么爱好，更不常说话。温蒂夫人在他身边自己绣自己的，妲洛斯夫人打理王后本就不长的头发，爱玛夫人偶尔轻哼几声，麦雅闷得慌，就开始讲城中琐事。  
这几位女侍都是贵族家的人，对市民小事明面上厌恶，暗地里好奇，一边嗔怒地骂她瞎讲，一边又好言好语地哄她多说些，常常对于新奇怪异的事情笑成一团。麦雅讲着开心，忍不住总向王后那里望去。  
王后从不管她们讲什么，也不管她们做什么，当她们不存在似的，他那狭长的一双眼睛，时而有点浅笑，更多的时候，一片沉静。他远离了战场，拿不了剑，亲人又远在北方，麦雅想起来，故事讲得没那么流畅了——我讲再多故事，他仍会闷得慌。  
她心里有些难过，好好的笑话讲到一半就停了，其他女伴催促，她耐不住，又把这个笑话讲下去。王后没等她讲完就走了，几个侍女一边笑一边跟上。  
麦雅到底是孩子，好奇心扑通扑通地压不住，入宫以来最好奇的还是国王和王后的感情之事。  
国王每周会来一次王后的卧房。麦雅跟着几位侍女做些准备，也不过是把本就华丽整洁的屋子弄得更漂亮些，实际上麦雅看不出有什么差别。王后的身上没有信息素的味道，又不喜香料，她们只剩下选一些看起来合眼的睡袍的工作，还可以做。  
国王来得总是不晚，步履平稳，面容庄重，不见半分急切，也品不出半点欣喜。几名侍从停在门外，国王进了前厅，脱了外衣，侍女们候在门外，只留国王一人步过厚幔，走进里卧。  
卧房的多盏烛灯总是亮着，要等到事情办完才肯熄灭。麦雅第一次听到声响时羞得面红耳赤，茱莉娅在她一旁善意地笑她，妲洛斯夫人和温蒂小姐面不改色地继续刺绣——麦雅总是不知那些完工的针线活去向何处，或许她们只是总得找点事儿做。  
麦雅纵使羞得慌，也忍不住去听。那两位动静并不算大，她很少能听到低吟声，更多的是床笫响动，国王的喘息和最终的低吼。厚幔那边安静了，麦雅仍晕乎乎地——至少他们在行婚姻之事，她琢磨着，又想起刚进宫时国王说的话，总不会真的打起仗来。  
过了几周，麦雅对行房的声响没什么反应了——她关注到了更多的事。  
同睡后的次日，国王走时多半步履轻快，偶尔静神格外爽朗，剩下的时候沉默平静，好像昨夜里不过是召开了一次会议。  
王后的情况更怪。麦雅第一次见他脖子上的吻痕时有些脸红，他只淡淡地瞥了她一眼，就取了新的衣物替了睡袍。他显然同陛下行了义务，麦雅一边扎着衣带，一边想，可却半点愉快的神情也没有。  
麦雅曾经悄悄问过爱玛夫人，交合之事是什么感觉。夫人白皙的皮肤染上了淡粉色，一双秀目冒出火来，“你是规矩人家的小姐，怎么问这个话！”  
麦雅讪笑着，头越来越低，越来越低，爱玛夫人悄悄凑近她，极轻极轻地说，“就如步入云端仙境，整个世界都在唱歌。”  
“是一种好的感受？”麦雅问。  
“哎呀，你怎么还问啊，”爱玛夫人遮起了扇子，“是一种极美妙的体验。”  
麦雅心下更为疑惑，观察地更为细致。每周国王过夜之后，王后次日的状态反而不如平常：双眼没精打采，有时布满血丝，面色苍白得仿佛不久前才吐过似的。有一次同房之日的后半夜，麦雅睡醒了，听到了极压抑的干呕声，第二日王后的眼角露着疲态。  
“他无法从交合之事获得快乐。”麦雅小声说，心里堵着一块石头。“他？”温蒂疑惑地皱起眉头。“王后陛下。”麦雅小声嘟囔。  
“显然是这样。”茱莉娅立刻说，意识到接话太快了又有些不好意思，声音压得更低，“他第一次和陛下行事时，他们的夜晚差点中断。他总是在夜里爬起来干呕，之后再也睡不着了。结合显然对他是个苦差事。”茱莉娅红了脸，“王后似乎没有信息素和热潮，我认为国王也无法从他身上获得快乐。”  
“可……”麦雅小声嘀咕，“可是想要孩子，他们只能结合呀。”  
“是啊，”妲洛斯夫人摇摇头，“他必须忍着，可怜的王后。”  
“可怜的国王，”茱莉娅小声补充，“这对他们两个都是折磨。”  
夏初之时，王后怀孕了。麦雅记得那天，国王陛下穿过一路繁花，一双碧眼满含着喜悦，走到王后陛下身旁，两个人站得极为亲密，低低地说了好些话。  
至少他们不用再互相折磨了，麦雅想，至少等生了孩子以后，他们就打不起来了。  
年轻的国王充满了欣喜，退到一边，听着几位夫人嘱咐长嘱咐短，攥了攥手掌，“伊林怎么样？”麦雅抬起头，见国王望着自己，犹犹豫豫地，孩子似的红了脸，“写字官的女儿，你觉得伊林王子听起来怎么样？”  
麦雅拿不准国王是否喜爱王后，却明白国王显然期待这个孩子。  
深冬之时，王后生下了一位王子。他痛得发抖，汗水浸透了每一层衣物，硬是没有发出半点声响。婴儿伴着啼哭降临人世，红彤彤的身子映着壁炉温暖的炉火，被医官抱到王后怀里。  
喜悦的消息还未传出宫殿，国王的脚步刚刚迈入卧房，刚出生的王子便在王后的怀里停止了呼吸。  
国王僵住了，嘴角还带着未收回的笑，一双碧眼含着悲伤，含着疑惑，他像是还没明白，那哭泣闹腾的孩子，怎么就停止了呼吸，又像是已然知道，面前的这个死婴，已然不再是他的儿子。  
王后怔怔地抱着孩子，他微低着头，国王看不到他的表情，麦雅却看见了，狭长眼眶中的一对夜色眼珠全是空洞。他几乎坐不稳了，早没什么力气的右臂又发起抖来。麦雅不知做什么，不知是该在他身后垫一些枕头，还是该帮他抱住死婴，麦雅不敢说话，甚至不敢呼吸。  
国王好像说了些话，又好像没有，麦雅头中一片嗡鸣，她再回过神时，安静的卧房内早已没了国王的身影。王后仍然僵坐着，右臂抖得厉害，陡然失力，死婴滚了下来，落在他腿上。麦雅慌忙去接，嘴里满是泪水的咸味。  
“今天是几日？”她抬头看去，王后望着死婴，半点没看她，话也不知是问向谁的。“今天……”麦雅小心地算着，“是一月二十八。”  
王后闭上了眼睛，嘴角勾了起来，他在笑，低低的、压抑地，不停地笑。麦雅吓坏了，以为他疯了。“陛下……？”  
“今天是黛娜先后亡故的日子。”她听到了极疲倦的声音。  
小王子毕竟曾在人间呼吸几刻，理应葬入王陵。麦雅理好王后的黑衣，浑浑噩噩地跟着他走入葬礼。  
葬礼……她不敢去看那小小的一方棺材，更不敢去想接下来的仪式。她记得父亲讲过，每一位生下早夭的、死产的、或是没能生下继承人的王后，都必须向国王道歉，只有获得谅解的婚姻才能继续。她过去对这规矩没什么概念，王家的事反正和他无关。可经历了接近一年的陪伴，眼看着婴儿在王后面前死去，她对这规矩生出些恨来。  
王后的面色白如风雪，站得笔直——王子过世以来，他甚至没掉过一滴眼泪。他在葬歌结束之后，在众臣的面前，面对着国王慢慢地跪下一膝，“请原谅我。”  
他声音不大，在风雪中有点打颤。麦雅大睁着眼睛望着雪中黑影，他失了孩子，身体还没恢复，雪这么大，国王陛下，国王陛下……麦雅怕极了，怕国王陛下不原谅他，就像彼得国王没有原谅黎苏娅王后那样。  
年轻的国王笼于黑色之中，板着的面孔下是强压的悲痛。国王向王后走去，俯下身，温柔地将王后扶起来，手掌用力地握住王后的双肩——他是怕他摔倒，麦雅这么告诉自己，他担心他。  
“我原谅你。”国王说，他亲吻了王后的额角。  
死去的孩子对于国王和王后是一个不小的打击，早夭之子惯常被认为凶兆之一，连着许久，宫里的气氛一直阴沉沉的。  
两个月后，国王又去了王后的卧房。他是摆了仪仗去的，将决心宣告地明明白白，他不在乎这个凶兆，他们会拥有健康的继承人，他信任他的伴侣。  
麦雅对于终于恢复的婚姻义务松了口气，但每次在卧房见面和分开都板着面孔的国王和王后令他揪心。他们不该这样，没有夫妻该是这样，她不停地想要弄明白哪里出了问题。  
“他们的儿子死了，紧接着行房事，必然没什么心情。”温蒂说。  
“何况，生理缺陷，除了疼痛，无法感知愉悦的omega,和一个正常健康的alpha,这结合从来不会令人好受。”妲洛斯夫人平静地补充。  
半年后，王后怀了孩子。国王这次没来看他，只是从正殿带了个什么话。麦雅不知那张薄薄的纸上写了什么，王后看了以后随意扔到一边，一句话也没说。  
好歹他生过一个孩子了，麦雅想，这样他不用那么受苦了。  
但麦雅的想法没能被证实，刀光剑影中活下来的人，似乎被规律的生活和姗姗来迟的生育紧紧锁住，身体反不如前。他这次没能忍住呻吟，却也没有力气尖叫。  
那孩子生下来时憋得发紫，所有的医官，每一位夫人，甚至麦雅，用了所有的办法，将小婴儿的脚背拍成了黑紫色，也没能让婴儿获得呼吸。  
国王最终还是走进了卧房，一张面容冷硬沉肃，一双眼睛努力想要放得柔和些，望了死婴之后变成了一片空洞茫然。医官没人敢说话。第一个王子早夭，第二个孩子死产，连着两个凶兆，谁也不敢劝一句话。麦雅这次没哭出来，一直咬着嘴唇，咬得舌尖感到了腥甜味。  
整个室内沉寂可怖，王后缓了缓，撑着身体下了床，摇摇晃晃地跪在国王面前，“请……原谅我”。麦雅低着头扶住他，不敢看他的表情，更不敢抬头看国王，她心里不舒服，想哭，想喊，还想挠破抓花什么东西。  
她眼前一暗，国王弯下身，贴近了王后，把人扶回床上。“我原谅你。”他的声音硬邦邦的，好像铁棒狠狠地敲，一下一下，接着他贴近王后，麦雅听见咬紧牙关的声音，“但我恨极了你对我说这句话。”最后一个尾音竟还带着点哭腔。  
麦雅想起来了，这天是吉克先王亡故的日子。  
想起来的远不止她一个。第一位早夭的王子在黛娜先后亡故之日死去，第二个孩子在吉克先王亡故的日子死产，宫中城里起了好些流言。  
有的说这是先王母子前来索命，只怕国王王后做了什么亏心事。有的说先王与王后情深义重，把王后的孩子当成了自己的，糊涂间抱了回去。有的说伊莲娜骑士血溅喜堂设下了诅咒，王后根本无法给陛下生出继承人。流言有的是调侃，有的是担忧，有的冲着一个人，有的冲着两个人。  
可经历了这样两件事，国王毕竟原谅了王后，麦雅想，他一定喜爱他。  
唯一能堵住流言的办法，是一个健康的继承人。但国王和王后似乎都厌倦了，谁也没提同房的事。最终他们恢复婚姻责任的时候，多备了好些东西。  
王后的卧房备了精油和花液，有时还需备些熏香，国王甚至带过一粒药丸。麦雅候得近，知道许多时候需要用上口和手才能让国王继续下去，往往行事过后，王后又会失眠。  
这些被一个醉酒的医官说了出去，于是城中的百姓又有了念叨，说国王征服不了自己的Omega，他的Omega根本湿不了， 还需要借助外物润滑。说王后根本是个木头人，国王没准四天里有三天在发愁，发愁如何对着老婆硬起来。  
死去的两个孩子给年轻国王的心中留下阴影，堵而又散的流言搅乱了他的心情，他不愿意见到王后，更害怕见到又一个死去的孩子。  
繁夏时分，王后临产时，国王带了人去郊外夏猎。他回来时，医官说孩子刚刚生下，可宫内安安静静，国王心下一阵悲凉，只念又要见到一个死婴，脚步定在王后的房间门口，酝酿了片刻才走进去。  
他一眼便见到了那个软软嫩嫩的小孩，红彤彤的，被王后抱在怀里，早哭够了，婴儿碧绿的一双眼睛笑成了一条缝。他的心中充满喜悦，快步上前，迫不及待地想要抱一抱孩子，就见整个卧厅内的侍女都沉默着，王后平静的一张面孔上没什么喜色。  
国王突然明白了，这孩子是个Omega，除非生不出alpha，这孩子没有继承资格，可死去的那两个孩子显然是alpha。他这下明白这屋子人为什么这么安静，他们认为这是又一个凶兆，认为我会发怒。  
他心中倒真的起了一股火气，一股冤枉而委屈的火气，这些混账傻子是这么想他的？认为他因为孩子的性别便会发火？在发生这些事之后……这个孩子活下来了，这已经让他高兴地几乎流下泪来。  
这时他的王后看向了他，那一张汗水未褪的脸上满是疲惫，双眼淡淡地看不出情绪，嘴唇紧抿着，轻叹一声，似要开口——  
他又要碍于那扯淡规矩向我道歉了。  
国王火气愈发旺盛，烧出一股悲哀。他的王后和他一起经历了两次悲剧，却必须为从未存在的过错道歉，他的王后本该和他分享孩童出生的喜悦，却仍要为了新生的婴儿道歉——他恨透了这狗屁道歉，他恨透了这本应心高气傲的人被破规矩奴役的样子，恨透了这股强加到自己身上的无情外壳，他再也承受不住更多的一句道歉了。  
麦雅吓得哭出来了。她眼见着国王眼中的喜悦被怒火取代，眼见着国王愤然甩袖离去，孩子也没抱，话也没和王后说上一句，她吓哭了。  
他不会原谅王后了，麦雅想，他会废了他，他会娶别人。她越想越伤心，哭得上气不接下气。突然想起来自己为什么会来到宫里，因为她被国王选为盯着王后的眼线，她根本不知道什么时候起，她就一心一意对待王后，把国王那句话忘干净了，现在一想，心里更加难过。国王会杀了王后的，她想，他们会打仗的。  
她哭得小公主跟着一块儿哭起来了，王后终于问她在哭什么。  
麦雅什么规矩都忘了，凑过去，趴在王后耳边，“我对不起您……我是陛下派来盯着您的。”  
她说完坐回去，等着一顿骂，等着被扔出宫，却等来了一声轻笑。她见到王后轻轻向他挥手，示意她走得近一些，她又凑到王后耳边。  
“傻丫头，”王后轻声说，“你看看这屋子，每一个都是国王派来盯着我的。”  
麦雅茫然看过去，唱着摇篮曲的爱玛夫人，给小公主绣衣服的妲洛斯夫人，和自己最要好的茱莉娅，还有安静的温蒂，每一个都是国王的人，茱莉娅还对她笑了笑。  
她呆愣愣地贴在王后耳边问道，“国王会杀了您吗？”  
“傻丫头，”王后说，“他连继承人也没有，怎么杀我。”  
可他不打算原谅你了，他不需要你给他一个继承人了。麦雅没有说出来。  
婴儿在爱玛夫人的摇篮曲中睡着了，麦雅哭得累了，也昏昏欲睡，又被突然的风惊醒。  
国王就在这时候走了进来，他走得太快了，在夏日的宫殿里掀起一股风。他身上有玫瑰花园的香气，将一朵剃了刺的玫瑰塞进王后手里，王后望着花叹了一口气，国王吻住他，将王后的话堵了回去。  
“没关系。”国王气极了一般，要吼出来了，又因为熟睡的公主压低了声音，“别跟我说那句话，再也别因为孩子的事情和我说那句话，我不怪你。”  
王后低下头去，望着刚才因为国王的拥抱捏皱了的玫瑰。  
麦雅看得眼眶发热，他爱他，她想，国王显然喜爱王后，他在三个凶兆出现之后仍不放弃他。  
她见到国王弯下身，凑近摇篮，微笑着，在公主的小脸上印下了一个胡子拉碴的吻。  
这是一个几乎没有继承权的孩子，但宫殿的喜乐氛围并未受到影响。国王总是往王后的宫殿跑，公主一点也不文静，狼吞虎咽地接受王后的哺乳，一双绿眼轱辘转着盯着国王瞧，在喝饱以后，松开口，对国王笑了。  
小公主刚刚起了名字蕾尼娅，还没断奶，宫里便来了一位客人。  
这位客人白衣黑发，头扎双辫，肩立乌鸦，正是樱桃湾奇遇中救了艾伦国王的那位妙手公主。  
王宫设宴款待了她，宴会上王后全无笑意，国王面上的笑也是堆出来的，一双眼睛冰冷彻骨。  
麦雅听不真切，但那个晚上国王和王后吵了一架，她隐约听见“怎么现在后悔了”“你杀不死她”“谁害我面临这个选择”等一些摸不着头脑的话。  
她只记得客人走得时候，抱着年幼喜人的蕾尼娅公主。“您会再见到她的。”客人模模糊糊地说。  
那之后的王宫再度沉寂，国王身边又没了子嗣。一个月后，国王叫了麦雅，进了那间隐蔽的黑屋，一同在那的，还有一位老学士。  
“王后生下公主时，用了多久？”  
麦雅被问得一愣，呆了半天做不出答案。  
国王不急，继续问她，“他是不是一次一比一次用的时间久？”  
麦雅这下点了点头。  
“先生，这是怎么回事？”国王问学士。  
老学士想了想，“陛下，虽说Omega的生育理应愈发轻松，但耶格尔家的王室血脉历来强韧，众位先王的各位王后，凡是子嗣多的，大都活的不够长久。您的王后来自北部月谷，那里的人作战抵寒，身体已与南方不同，而王室是南方最为强硬的一条气脉。家族不仅仅是姓氏，其气脉是由女神创造人类之时赋予的，其中耶格尔与月谷最为相冲，融合起来本就困难。再加上王后是从一路战乱中紧绷着走过来的，规律的生活和正常的生育，会催得他隐疾旧伤渐渐发作，自然越来越困难。”  
“我……我若是不再要孩子了，他身体会好些吗？”  
“这种战乱中熬过来的身体，一旦垮下来，就没几个能再养回去。”学士顿了顿，“陛下体谅伴侣，这是人之常情，但若没有融合两方血脉的继承人，陛下联姻的意义何在，又如继续维持？”  
艾伦沉默了。没有钥匙，就握不住月谷的牌，保不住友好结交，就只能打仗，不管因何借口打仗，萧宫的这位王后领主是必杀的。在经历了这几年的事之后，他心中堵着不快，绕着不忍，一时下不去杀手，倒比以往更想维系婚姻了。  
“陛下若还想维护这联姻，就得再让王后怀上孩子。”  
艾伦心中烦躁，阴沉地点头。“他可还受的住？”  
“这要看他的运气。”学士说，“但陛下放心，因为无法确定下一个孩子是否是先王与陛下在意的钥匙，因而医官们必定会格外看护王后的身体，他无论如何没有性命之忧。”  
艾伦心下冷哼，你们只在乎他的生育能力，万一有种即使人死了子宫还能运作的方法，你们这群老东西一定不介意用。艾伦没再说话，挥挥手叫学士下去。看向沉默着听了半天的麦雅。“傻丫头，你能明白，我为什么叫你去盯着王后吗？”  
麦雅摇摇头，“我不明白。”她停了一会儿又说，“王后陛下从没做过什么出格的事，王子的死也不是——”  
“那些事我不怪他。”  
“是的。”麦雅忙说，“陛下在公主出声之后给王后送了玫瑰花，您让我去的盯着他一定是担心他的安全……”她说的没底，担心安全送一个Omega姑娘过去？王后是打过仗的，她这话骗自己都骗不过去。  
国王看了她一会儿，“你这么想也行。那你就照顾好他。”  
麦雅并不能完全听明白这次谈话，她并不理解什么样的孩子才是国王需要的，她又不愿意拿这话去问王后，只得闷在心里，向女神像祈祷。  
王后的下一个孩子怀得不安稳，医官悄声跟国王说，担心会出问题，国王听了默默压下了出宫的行程。  
那是一个隆冬。麦雅侍在里卧，凝望着高高仰起又无力坠回的脖颈，擦拭着细细密密的汗珠，到处都是汗水，她碰到对方的身体，像是水里捞出来的，她在极细微的几声低吟中向对方看去，六年以来蓄起的长发在身侧黏成一条一缕，烛灯下的汗水闪着光，将扭曲的面容映得有些模糊，他张着口，却失了声。  
麦雅又向墙上看去，看到那把剑，直直地指着床上人的头颅，心中一股寒意。她思念起城里的故事，她不曾想到以鲜血和人头作为披挂的一把利剑，北地自在的一抹月光，会囚困于南方湿热封闭的宫殿，忍受无法逃避又锥心刺骨的屈辱疼痛。这次时间经过得久，后半程又出了不少血，看得麦雅心惊肉跳，尘埃落定之时，麦雅自己也累得近乎虚脱。  
那个婴儿她一看到就移不开眼，那是一个闪着光的孩子，那婴儿的左肩，披着一道极为皎洁澄澈的光亮，就如说书人口中的北地月光。  
国王一走进屋子便定住了脚步，他望着那个身披月光的、健康的alpha婴儿柔和了双目，他迫不及待地将婴儿搂着，笑着亲吻他。国王轻轻地将婴儿交给侍女，走向王后，坐到床边。  
王后的面颊和颈上全是汗水，眼睛闭一会睁一会，彻底睁开之后，望着那身披月光的婴儿看了好久，也没说要去抱一抱，反而转了转眼珠，终于找到国王的身影。  
“艾伦。”他很少直接叫国王的名字，国王听到这一声有些愣神。王后的状态半梦半醒，眼睛睁着，废了好些力气撑着眼皮，皱起眉，话语间带了点烦躁之气，“这屋子里怎么灰蒙蒙的……”  
国王的脊背僵成了一道硬板，他呆呆地看着王后，接着抬起头，飞快地挤了一下眼睛。他低下头去，给了王后一个吻。  
王后的双眼已经半瞎了。  
之后的一周里，国王固执地住在王后的寝宫，说是要照顾老婆孩子，但他从未经历过这些工序，又总在王后哺乳时帮倒忙，最后被夫人们赶了出去。  
麦雅见堂堂一个国王被几个贵妇吼了出去，觉得有些滑稽，笑了几声，就笑不动了，国王的举止热切到让她觉得有些奇怪，国王的行为，就像是觉得来不及了，就像是要补上一些什么。  
这王子到底没叫伊林，国王嫌那个名字晦气，换了一个。他说是换，不过是从王族的名册里挑了一个顺眼的。月光王子的名讳被父王随手一翻就定了下来，理查•耶格尔王子。  
王子一个月大时，国王约了一个日子，说是要王后于萧宫的一座偏厅内夜话。王后表现得着实诡异，他在离开卧房前亲吻了王子，捏了捏王子的小手掌，又询问麦雅会不会带孩子，询问生过孩子不久刚回宫的妲洛斯夫人有没有奶水——简直就像交代后事。麦雅被这猜测惊出了一身冷汗，那天晚上怎么也睡不着，深夜里王后回来的时候她还在门边守着，麦雅看见王后的身影松了一口气，腿一软就向前倒去，被王后赶着上床睡了觉。  
王子出生以后，国王和王后再也没有同房，哪怕是圣典等应当共寝的夜晚，他们也各睡各的。  
人们说国王终于得了继承人，终于可以摆脱他木头一样的王后了。不久之后，国王热潮期的时候，偶尔会有贵族的女儿和夫人在夜里走进他的房间。他们说年轻的国王终于开始拥有情妇——世界上任何一位国王都应拥有的荣誉和财产，王后终于被他厌倦了。  
根本不是这样，麦雅在心里低吼，王后受不住再怀孩子了，国王一定是担心王后身体，怕发生意外，才再不与他同房了，他这是担心对方的安危，他分明爱着王后。她在心里朝那些嚼舌头的狂吼，何况……何况国王正值盛年，总得有些办法纾解欲望……再说他热潮三个月才一次……一年也顶多见四个小姐太太，她盘算着。  
“他们说……说陛下有情妇。”麦雅憋红了一张脸对王后说道。  
王后没想到她会说这个，瞟了她一眼，想骂她，麦雅立刻低下头去，只听到对方冷淡的声音，“国王是叫你盯着我，不是和我告状。”  
“他到底有没有——”  
“有几个晚上，我脖子会疼一阵儿。”王后说，语气平淡无波，“那他大概是睡过别人。”  
“国王陛下有没有标记别人——”  
“啧，你话真多。”王后说，“他要是标记了别人，我身上早疼炸了。国王那可怜的标记还在我一个人身上。”  
麦雅小心翼翼地观察着对方神色，最后有些不甘心，“您——您不伤心？”  
“伤什么心？”王后没听懂她的问题，等琢磨过来以后，看着她的眼神更加莫名其妙了，“和人睡觉比杀了我还难受，他终于不用找我了，我有什么可伤心。”  
“但是……”麦雅咬咬牙，“如果陛下打算换了您呢？”  
“只和他睡过一个晚上，名字他都记不住的家伙，算他什么情妇。他还没有一个正经情妇，你着急得太早了。”王后回答着她的问题，语气里压着浅浅的烦躁。  
可是——麦雅把更多的疑问压下去。想想那朵红玫瑰，想想那个吻，她告诉自己，想想父亲说的话。父亲说情妇只能是情妇，能嫁子爵的姑娘，陪国王睡过后可以嫁给公爵，但情妇只能是情妇，阿塔利国王养了几百个情妇，也不曾动过换掉玛丽安娜王后的念头——哪怕玛丽安娜王后有着麻子脸粗笨的身体。唯一一个让情妇成为王后的是格里沙先王，被黑暗预言所迫。艾伦国王……国王是在王后生了继承人之后才开始有了情妇，已经比别的国王强了太多，而且……而且若是国王再和王后行房，按照麦雅的记忆，只怕两人都会精神崩溃，他只是帮王后解脱了，她这么想，他只是做了对两人都好的选择。  
三年后，麦雅夜间醒来，会见到一个倩丽的黑影悄悄溜回卧厅的外屋，睡到自己身边，她悄悄在夜晚睁开眼睛，数了几个晚上，发现影子的位置不同，身形也不太一样。她终于有一天忍不住了，悄悄拉过茱莉娅。“你是不是……你有没有……”她找不出词，就往头顶笔画了一圈。  
茱莉娅一下子红了脸，“我……我去过他那儿。”  
麦雅心里一股邪火，扭头就走，茱莉娅连忙扯住她，“你……你别生气。”  
“我不生气。”麦雅太阳穴直跳，“王后陛下都不生气，我生什么气。”  
她话里带刺，茱莉娅脸更红了，慌忙和她说，“你千万别告诉王后陛下。”  
“陛下不生你的气。”麦雅瞪她。  
“可我是王后陛下身边的，我怕他这次会伤心。”  
你是国王派来的，王后陛下知道这一点，你陪国王睡一觉他能有多伤心。麦雅心里想着，连这气到底为什么生的都给忘了。她突然想起什么，瞟了一眼茱莉娅的肚子。茱莉娅登时跳了起来，红到耳根，急急忙忙和她解释，“我没有……国王只找他需要拉拢的大臣的女儿或是夫人，而且一般只是让她们用口或者手，真的睡了也一定不会射在里面，他热潮时候也能控制住不标记别的Omega，他不会有私生子的，他甚至没有心怡的情妇。”  
“哦，那他真棒。”麦雅一声嗤笑，“这儿可有钟情于他的傻瓜呢。”  
国王还没有心怡的情妇，麦雅只记住了这句话，这就说明国王的心还在王后这儿。她转而观察起国王同王后见面时的状态来。  
这两人相处得比过去融洽多了，时常一起散个步赏个花，打猎的宴会上也彼此互敬对饮，平日里碰见了夜能聊许久闲话，每个人的笑意都比最初的六年里加起来还多，王子在场时更是一家三口其乐融融。有人说这是国王和王后在装样子，麦雅却坚信，这是两个人真的愈加互相喜欢的表现。  
“可在王子出生后的八年里他们再也没同过床。”温蒂提出异议，麦雅心中不悦，她清楚温蒂也上过国王的床。  
“王后的状态，必定在结合之事上有严重的静神创痛，厌恶结合的Omega，和无法令自己的Omega享乐的alpha，都是不幸，不再结合对他俩是件好事，”妲洛斯夫人说，“再者，他们若真是比以往更加互相喜欢，睡在一处alpha可能再生结合之意，Omega会受不了，因此越喜欢越得分开。”  
“王后陛下真的……”爱玛夫人斟酌着，“真的没法生育了?”  
“他当然可以再生。”妲洛斯夫人说，“只是看陛下想不想要，舍不舍得。”  
麦雅听着这些话，想起了王子降生那日隆冬的炉火。因而注意起王子来。王子继承了王后的黑发蓝眼，五官生得更像国王，但王后冒着风险生下的这位王子，同母亲并不亲近。  
王子自识字起便于图书馆中常坐，最初他出馆时，常常带着纸笔坐于王后身边，在小桌上执笔而画。那些画麦雅看不懂，不过是一道有一道，横不平竖不直的，圈在一块，复杂谜人，乱七八糟，王后那双眼睛也不知能不能看得清楚。  
王子那乱七八糟的线条图越画越小，越画越小。他画了三个月，王后看他画了三个月。每日他默默地来，默默地走，王后默默地看，谁也不说话。  
第三个月，王子又来了，抱着上次那幅小而复杂的画，没再重新画，于是王后问他：“画这么小，是不打算再用作庇护之阵了吗？”  
王子微微一笑，“庇护得久了，人总是要闯出去的。”  
王后听他说完，又问，“人闯出去了，要阵何用？”  
“存东西。”王子说，“人有了力量，闯出去了。东西还得存着，免得被别的东西毁了。”  
“你能看到多远？”王后说。  
“我哪里也看不到。”王子平静地望着母亲，“我拥有‘直觉’，而这直觉比您现在看得远。”  
王后向他点了点头。  
王子站起来，瘦小的身体，远远地向王后鞠了一躬。  
那以后除非国王在场，王子再没出现在王后面前。  
王子随着父亲学习骑射，随着爱尔敏和韩吉老师学习治国政道，他聪明好学，样样事做得都不错，又安静不张扬，俨然已有一个合格的继承人的样子。  
麦雅远远地望着国王同王子一道挥洒着汗水走向教练场的情形，国王爱他的孩子，她想，国王绝对不会向格里沙先王一样，让孩子失去母亲。  
但她似乎又错了。  
王子九岁的时候，国王认识了一名beta女子，辛西娅•格雷。这姑娘是格雷学士的养女，陛下带她骑射打猎，逛街游玩，在许多夜晚共同漫步，并频繁造访学士家，国王只要下了朝，忙完政务，旦得空闲，便要出宫会她。宫里人和城里人都说这是国王的情妇，是国王终于找到的爱人，还有的说国王会娶他进宫。  
茱莉娅消沉了一段日子，悄悄找到麦雅。“听说辛西娅到现在还是处女，国王没有要她。”  
“这不挺好的？”  
“恰恰相反，”茱莉娅愁苦着一张脸摇了摇头，“国王不愿要她，又显然喜爱她，这才危险。这意味着国王可能真的想娶她，因而要保证未来王后的清白。王后……王后但凡和气一点，对国王的事配合一些，也不会刚和陛下缓和了关系就被彻底冷落。”  
“国王怎么可能想娶别人呢？”麦雅不肯相信，急着争辩，“王后为他生了四个孩子，即使每次结合后都会干呕也忍了这么多年，命都快没了才生的王子，国王怎么能娶别人？”  
“怎么不可能，”茱莉娅笑笑，“他是国王，谁能让他过得舒服他就娶谁，谁还给不了他几个孩子？”  
“我不相信！”  
“哎呀，亲爱的，”茱莉娅拉住麦雅的手，“我也不愿相信，但现在人们全都这么说，我怕连王后本人也知道了。”她悲伤地眨了眨眼睛，“国王以前偶尔找些人暖床，全是为了政治伙伴，但这个姑娘显然不一样。不管国王有没有爱过王后，他都已经爱上别人了。”  
我不相信！麦雅在心中大吼，想想那朵玫瑰花，想想那个吻，想想他们的孩子，国王绝对不会变心。没过几天她被国王叫到了曾经的黑屋子。  
“我要给王后一位新的侍女。”  
麦雅心中一阵打鼓，千万别是，千万别是——  
“她叫辛西娅•格雷。”  
她心里一股火，窜起来压也压不住，“带她到王后身边，方便您和她私通吗？陛下，王后和您做了十几年夫妻，为您生了四个孩子，您怎么能——”  
“我只是让王后看看她。”国王打断她的话，听起来倒向是在辩解，并且一点也不因为麦雅的指责生气。  
“看看她？”麦雅听不明白，继续追问，“您会不会和王后离婚？会不会娶她？”  
“你都分析那么一堆了，还要我和你说什么？”国王看起来心情不错，和她打起哑谜来了，麦雅没工夫猜：“您到底会不会换王后？”  
国王笑了一声，“你的胆子被利威尔惯得越来越大了，就你这张蠢嘴巴，我告诉你了，不就谁都知道了？”  
“我保证不说！”  
“还听不出来我在骂你。”国王苦笑着摇摇头，“你是我派到王后那里的，怎么就和他一条心了，他也没东西能收买你。”  
麦雅连忙说，“我当然忠于国王，只是觉得您——”  
“行了，我告诉过你很多次别总顶嘴，你每一次都因为王后和我顶嘴，”国王嫌她吵，按了按额头，“这么向着他，就帮我办一件事。”  
麦雅试探着，“什么事？”  
“别让王后和辛西娅独处。”  
麦雅冷笑一声，“您怕王后加害辛西娅？”他连觉都不愿意和你睡，您担心他加害你的情妇？  
“你说反了。”国王纠正他，“你护着点王后。还有，以后看见什么，如实告诉我，不要一句分析，不要一句怀疑，我只要转述。”  
“……是。”麦雅答应下来，不知道国王到底什么用意。  
第二天麦雅见到了辛西娅。  
她第一眼就不喜欢这位小姐。辛西娅一身海蓝色衣裙，腰束得紧，配饰华丽，明亮照人，金色的长发绾成一个髻，白皙的皮肤上嵌着一双天空蓝的眼睛，一双眼里满是傲气。  
她这哪里是来当侍女，她这是来给王后找麻烦来了！麦雅心里有气，明面上翻了一个白眼过去。辛西娅不气不恼，眼里的傲气抹了，温和地勾了一个微笑出来。  
麦雅心不甘情不愿地把人带到王后面前，退到一边。心里腹诽着，你们能聊什么呢，聊国王的吻吗？  
“你可是会唱歌。”  
“并不，陛下。”  
“会刺绣。”  
“不，陛下。”  
“那我倒奇怪了，会打架的他不稀罕送给我，谁知道你会什么。”  
她会和你丈夫眉来眼去，麦雅差点脱口而出了，忍着没说，皱起眉，王后这番话听着简直像是写好了背出来的。  
“抬起头来，我看看你。”  
半跪着的辛西娅抬起头来，天空蓝的眼睛对上了深沉的暗夜色。  
那双深夜色的眼睛流下了泪。  
麦雅慌了，连忙取了绢帕去擦，没想到眼泪越擦越多，她更没底，手都有些发抖。王后按住她的手，望着辛西娅“年轻的姑娘，只怕我这位置就是你的归宿了罢。”他说得期期艾艾，松了按着麦雅的手，麦雅赶忙又去擦泪，心里暗恨，既恨败下阵来，又恨辛西娅还在场。“你和她们去吧。”王后说，于是辛西娅和妲洛斯夫人和温蒂一起先行去了花园。  
辛西娅一走，王后的眼泪就停了，他自己随便抹了抹，站起身来，一点也没有伤心的影子。麦雅摸不着头脑，但也没问。王后眉眼间满是冷淡，远远地望着辛西娅轻叹一声。  
“陛下？”  
“走吧。”  
麦雅伴着侍女们在花园晒了一下午的太阳。王后一落座，那冷淡的神情就没了，换了一副自怨自艾的哀伤神色，辛西娅的微笑愈发浓了。  
麦雅又是不快又是疑惑，还说不出话，急的窝火。王后可能怕她气坏了，偶尔给她递一两个安慰的神色，这下她更气了，陛下位置都快保不住了还关心自己，差点鼻子一酸嚎出来。  
夜里麦雅看见了一道影子，辛西娅走出了屋子——她去国王那里了，麦雅郁闷地想。  
辛西娅来到国王的房间，棕发碧眼的俊美国王快步走向他，两人忘情的亲吻，吻到深处，她去碰国王的衣扣，“不行，”国王按住她，“我可要让你做王后，怎么能现在破坏你的处女之身。”  
“哦，您可挺尊重我。”辛西娅仰起头，“您还挺孩子气，让我和你老婆见面，是让我去炫耀的？我就不信她没听过我们的事。”  
“他给我生了两个死王子，给我一身晦气，我怎么不能让你去气气他？”  
“要去陛下自己去气他，你老婆见了我就哭了，显得我欺负人似的。”  
“他哭了？”国王眼里闪过转瞬而逝的喜色，忙和辛西娅说道，“你要想做王后，就是要把他挤下去，还怕欺负人？”  
辛西娅笑着再次吻住国王，灵巧地手指勾住国王的阳物，国王在她手中逐渐昂扬，最终颤抖着释放。  
“快回去吧，”国王催促他，“要是我老婆半夜发现你和我见面，再哭了，你不得烦死了？”  
辛西娅一走，年轻国王面上的微笑悉数褪去，他迅速洗净身体，换了新的衣服，等待着更深的夜晚的到来。等待的途中，他想起些以前的事情。

艾伦登基之初，趁着名医莎夏还未还乡，曾与莎夏进行一次秘密谈话。  
“我听说王后曾指导你的弓箭之术？”  
莎夏琢磨一会儿，回答道，“王后的右手已经废了，指导不了我什么。我是陛下的人。”  
“好，”艾伦说，“你帮我配两种药。”他压低声音凑到姑娘耳边。  
姑娘瞪圆了眼睛，“艾——陛下这么绝情？”  
艾伦被她一双圆溜溜的眼睛望得青筋直冒，“我没说这是给王后用的！”  
这不全是假话。他那日叫莎夏给了他两种药，一种，是毒瞎眼睛的，一种，是教人忘却过去的。哪一种都是为王后配的，只是不会全给他用上罢了。  
婚姻最初，艾伦忌惮着利威尔的眼睛，生怕对方给自己下咒，硬是把宝剑挂在了婚床的上方，让剑鞘上的黑曜石在他每一次干对方的时候瞪着他，提醒他这是一把剑，搂着剑睡觉，对方随时会杀了你。  
他还将对方身边里里外外的人都换成自己的，以盯着对方的每一句话，每一封信，生发出现反意。  
他早备好了药，直等到时机到了骗利威尔喝下去，好毒瞎了对方一双眼睛——我只要他一双眼睛，艾伦心想，我不要他的命。  
他还没来得及用药，王后就怀孕了，艾伦心里充盈了一股陌生又温暖的柔情蜜意，静静地坐着，思索起来。  
他想起那杀死月谷人、等着天塌下来的疯狂念头。  
要灭月谷，利威尔必杀，那之后不管月谷什么反应，都可以用叛国之名进行名正言顺的讨伐。他猛然发现吉克本意用于增进和平的这场联姻，恰恰给了自己挑起战争的契机。  
但他犹豫了，且不说杀光了月谷也不知天究竟什么时候才能塌下来，人类究竟什么时候才能闯出去。就是单单攻打月谷这一件事，便要征兵买马，民众不一定愿意。再者，王后怀了孩子。  
他开始认真思考，同月谷友好结交，同利威尔组成家庭的前景，那前景带着春意的柔和与繁夏的光亮，一时间耀眼地驱逐了他别的任何念想。  
可那在期盼中到来的孩子，还未呼吸几下，便已悄然辞世。艾伦胸中一股浓重的悲痛，几乎不敢去看生养这孩子的人的眼睛。  
葬礼之上，艾伦见到了利威尔的身影。仍然是一袭黑衣，却与战场上截然不同，利威尔经历了一场无烟的打仗，却失去了辛辛苦苦生下的孩子，况且——年轻的国王陡然睁大眼睛，见到他的王后如历代规定地那样恳求他的原谅。  
去他妈的狗屁规矩，去他妈的原谅，本来就没有过错，有什么可原谅！艾伦心中气愤，气愤中带着一股心疼。他扶起了对方，双手都在发抖。望着葬礼的雪地，一时间有些眼花。他想起月谷的雪地，想起初见之时月朗风清、肆意畅快的山谷之主，和如今这位刚经生产、规矩缠身的王后，悲从中来，想说好些动听的话，突然又想起这是葬礼上的仪式，好些人在看着，于是他只得像每一个庄严无情的国王那样，硬邦邦地丢下一句“我原谅你。”  
他们的政治结合需要一个孩子，哪怕普通的婚姻，作为王后，利威尔也必须给他一个继承人，而在继承人降生之前，艾伦是惟一的王家气脉，利威尔是大阵的奴隶，利威尔没有任何理由杀他。艾伦心中的猜忌和敌意消了九成还多，只剩下了一股避无可避的烦躁。  
结合之事从来于他们是种折磨。  
利威尔感受不到alpha的信息素，也没有Omega信息素，再加上强暴带来的静神阴影，无法给艾伦反应，也无法感受快乐，结合对他来说除了长时间持续的痛苦再无其他。  
想到这件事对于对方全然是一种伤害，艾伦无论如何硬不起来，更别提履行义务，他只得用自己的手，或是利威尔 的手，帮助自己硬起来，再想办法履行义务。  
利威尔不让他关灯，艾伦便总能见到对方紧咬的牙关和细密的汗水，他忍不住去吻对方，只希望缓解一点这种事在对方眼中的不堪。他如此细致地专注于对方的样子，早就忘了当初挂上的那把剑。  
艾伦渴望一个平和美满的家，至少在继承人降生之前，他有全部的信任去渴望这些。  
但他们的第二个孩子是一次死产，在吉克去世的同一个日子。艾伦浑身僵硬，四肢冰凉，在见到利威尔仍需按着规矩道歉时，愤怒地无以复加，那愤怒汹涌而来又无处发泄，是对对方的，对自己的，对根本不知道是谁的一股怒。“我恨极了你对我说这句话。”  
可他还要听到第三次，在他们第一个活蹦乱跳的公主降生的时候，在这种时候他妈的他必须听第三次——他逃跑了，逃跑之后又生出一股不安，他怕对方以为他这是记恨，是不满，于是火急火燎地摘了玫瑰，细心地拔了刺，冲了回去，“没关系。”他说，怕说的不够，又连忙补充，“你永远不需要因为孩子的事向我道歉。”  
然而他忘了樱桃湾的约定。尤弥尔女神来取他的孩子时，他恨不得杀了她！这所谓的女神操控大阵和气脉的命运，她耍了父亲，耍了吉克，压垮了利威尔的一辈子，现在来取自己的女儿了！  
他和利威尔大吵了一架，在怒吼 中看到对方低垂的眼角和铁青的面色——他和我一样会失去女儿，而这一切都是当初为了救我。他突然没了火气，只是走上前，搂住对方，他想说些话，可利威尔在轻轻发抖，于是他们抱在一起，两双手掌俱是冰凉。  
艾伦在那之后找来了麦雅和学士，他不想再要孩子，三次孩子已经给双方心口造成不小的伤害。但学士点醒了他，在杀人、战争和婚姻之间，他必须选一条路。他们的婚姻必须留下一把钥匙，否则萧宫和月谷都无法安心。  
获得钥匙王子的那一天，艾伦高兴得整颗心都是滚烫炽热的，轻轻一碰便能唱起歌来。他欣喜于拥有了健康的继承人，欣喜于利威尔终于不用再忍受结合阴影，欣喜于他的王后终于不用再于一方产床之上辗转反侧。  
当他带着一腔感激与欢喜去触碰对方，对方只丢给他一句迷迷糊糊的话语，只一句，就将他定在原地。  
利威尔的眼睛瞎了一半，在钥匙出生之后。  
艾伦呆愣愣的，回味这个事实，那杯毒药他从未用过，却没想利威尔自己的孩子却帮他完成了这件事的一半。  
也正是这时，艾伦突然意识到，既是钥匙也姓耶格尔的继承人已经诞生了，大阵的气脉已经有了继承人——利威尔已经有理由杀他了，杀了他，王子母族的势力便会逐渐壮大，总有一天……  
他或许，应该先保证那双会下咒的眼睛永远用不了。  
艾伦在王子出生后的一个月里竭尽全力地同利威尔和孩子亲近，想说服自己改变主意，却悲哀地发现他仍然写下了单独夜话的邀约。  
简简单单一张桌，一壶酒，两盏杯。  
艾伦携酒而来时，利威尔已等他有一会儿了。  
艾伦放好杯盏，倒满两杯，坐下来，也不急，细细地盯着对方瞧。  
利威尔裹着长长的一件貂绒披风，双手笼在一对绒袖之中，乌黑的头发已因婚姻的关系留长了，披散在腰间，面色还有些大病初愈般的苍白，淡淡地望着他，一双眼里，笼了夜色，燃着烛光。  
艾伦看着看着，生出些不忍，“你是北地人，怎么在冬日里畏寒了？”  
利威尔看了看他，又去看桌面，“大概是生了这孩子以后。”  
这当然是事实，医官告诉过艾伦，这个继承人损了对方的元气，短时间内他不能再怀孩子了。但艾伦同样清楚，利威尔是故意这么说，为了试探他怎么做。可他愣是着了道了，下的好好的决心散了三分。  
“你知道我今天叫你来是为了什么？”艾伦不绕弯子。  
“嗯。”利威尔随随便便地应了一声。  
“你就没有什么想对我说的吗？”  
利威尔安静了一会儿，坐不直了，靠向椅子——他的腰还没从分娩中缓回来，艾伦盯着他，心里又软了几分，等着他开口说话。  
“我知道你想把人类从尤弥尔手里捞出来。”利威尔看着酒壶，“外面全是凶兽，阵里的人类只余血肉之躯，不堪一击，你不能带他们就此出去，不能急。”  
“还有吗？”  
“还有……”利威尔眼神动了动，最终没有往上看，而是看向了酒杯，“我不会杀你。”  
“可你已经延续了大阵的气脉，我已经无关紧要。”  
“你是孩子的父亲。”  
“可这孩子流着月谷的血，你们月谷会左右他。”  
“他的姓是耶格尔，这决定了他的方向。月谷就算势力大了，他也会亲手削下去。”利威尔顿了一顿，叹了一声，“艾伦，他出生时，我的眼睛瞎了一半，这是他在否定我。”  
艾伦心中惊诧，说不出话来。  
“他选择了你看到的前景，选择了你的方向，因而他灭了我的部分视野。”利威尔的声音溢满了疲惫，“他还握着阵，却也认为天会塌。他是新的钥匙，阵的事情他做主，我就算杀了你，也改变不了什么。”他将声音放得更加温和了，“艾伦，钥匙是月谷的方向，月谷不会反他。你只要……只要什么也别做就好。”  
“我……我如何确定你说的是真的？”  
“你确定不了，”利威尔说，“我不会骗你。”  
艾伦静默着，本来严肃的一张面孔已柔和了七分。  
“我也杀不了你。”利威尔轻哼一声，“我拿不了剑，瞎了一半的眼睛下不了 咒，你不让我见任何一个大臣，我身边全是你的人，我杀不了你。我就算杀你……你若来得及立遗嘱，遗嘱便是让爱尔敏杀了我。”  
艾伦听到了他最想听到的事——半瞎的眼睛施不了咒术，他的决心散得几乎彻底，听到后半句，又扯出一抹苦笑，“你还真了解我。”  
“你睡了我六年，我能有什么不知道。”利威尔拿起酒杯——  
他的杯子被艾伦夺过去摔在地上。  
艾伦见到利威尔嘴边一抹浅笑。  
又着道了，利威尔吃准了他下不去手！他牙磨得直痒痒，却无法真的生起气来，只剩了几分悲凉，几分庆幸。 “你知道这杯沿上是什么？”  
“不知道。”利威尔平静地说，“自和你结婚，我没再对你用过眼睛。我以为这定是用来杀我。杀了我，三笠一定坐不住，你可以借机向月谷起兵。”  
“这毒……”艾伦叹道，话语转了又转，才忍心说下去，“是用来弄瞎你的眼睛。”  
利威尔闻言一愣，“你怎么和你小时候一样傻……我这眼睛早晚都会瞎，用不着费力气。”他轻笑一声，“你不想要我的眼睛，不如再让我生一个孩子，没准直接弄没了命，便更痛快。”  
“别说了，”国王听着这自我作践一样的话语，攥紧了拳头，恳求般望向对面的人，“别说了。我不会这么对你……我舍不得你死。我再也不会动害你的念头。”  
利威尔没回答他。  
“我若真想杀你，”艾伦咬了咬牙，“月谷早已被铁骑踏平了。”可我却也不能给你自由，不能让你回家。他整颗心软了下来，放轻了声音，“你恨不恨我？”  
“你想做的事，被我自己的孩子予以肯定。”利威尔疲倦地闭上眼睛，“你要我拿什么恨你。”  
艾伦安静地看着利威尔，看了 他好一会儿。南方的生活让他的身体愈显柔和单薄，几乎令人想不起来它曾经的模样了。艾伦猛然意识到，这曾经用于杀人的刀剑在压抑中度过了六个年头，被摧毁成另一种温软工具——一种对于王室里的Omega逃无可逃的角色。他想抱一抱他，他几乎以为自己的双掌已触到了那瘦削的双肩，可他什么也没做。  
“含有钥匙的继承人，你已经生下来了。月谷和萧宫的共同纽带，已经有了。我不会再逼你了……你……你可有什么想要的？”  
利威尔静了好一会儿，好似睡着了，在艾伦隐隐有些担忧之时，才轻声说，“你终于放下了戒备心，我应该说些好听的话，把你留住，把你拴死，毕竟我在这个位置，”他嗤笑一声，“我说不出来。你若真想做什么，就别再同我过夜了……任何结合于我而言都是噩梦，就不给你添堵了。”  
“我想到过你会要求这个……”艾伦口中发苦，心中发涩，“我答应你。”  
利威尔抬眼看向他，平平淡淡的双眼如冬日里的一壶温酒，“我们算是讲和了？”  
艾伦望着对方在终于把他推远了之后那一点点浅浅的笑意，鼻尖有些发酸，“是的，讲和了。”  
小桌上的一壶酒，终究是谁也没喝。  
国王再未同王后行房的消息没多久便锁不住，各方大臣的送的姑娘伙子绕着王都排成了队，艾伦再也找不到借口，只能苦着一颗心，根据政治需要挑选些合适的，允许送进宫去。  
他这边自从毁了毒酒，放下戒心，倒渴望对利威尔好一些，于是常常带人出去散步赏玩。利威尔不必在结合和生育的循环噩梦中煎熬，静神养着养着就 好了许多，也愿意同他出去走走，多说些话。两个人的关系越来越向着脉脉温情的方向走去，只是夜晚关系仍是一个诡异的套索。  
艾伦明白他的Omega大概经历过强暴。由于无法分辨信息素，黑暗之中，利威尔几乎无法确定艾伦不是陌生的alpha，因而一经结合便整夜无法合眼。他也知道利威尔那结合过后就会干呕的毛病一直没能好转。  
他想对对方好些，便当真不再碰，可一旦不碰，百姓更认为他厌倦了王后，把人往他宫里送的也更加明目张胆，成了 一个死循环。  
艾伦心里不是滋味。他与利威尔同床共枕时，两颗心脏却远隔山海，他们生育子嗣时，却是满心猜忌，现在再不于夜晚见面了，倒是处得越来越舒服，瞧着对方越来越喜欢，推得远远地两个人在一点点走近。  
这一切在外人眼里都是相反的样子，他们认为相互猜忌的六年是喜欢，认为坦诚相待彼此自在的时光是厌倦。  
艾伦听得多了，连自己也分不清那种是真，哪种是假。  
变故是辛西娅•格雷。  
这位小姐金发秀面，蓝眼白肤，样貌与阿尼•莱昂纳德惊人相似。与她一见面，便卷起了年轻国王的一腔悲痛，一股旧爱，一阵欣喜，和一股怀疑。  
国王自然对这位姑娘心生喜爱，总是与她游玩出行，却也更加心生寒意，不认为世间有如此轻易之事，两位容貌如此想象之人，全部被他赶上，其中一个还正在王都，显然是为他而来。  
国王小心谨慎，一边同女子周旋，一边决然拉开身体的接触。艾伦将这一番疑惑酝酿了许久，最终决定放下戒备，决定同利威尔谈谈。  
国王同王后的房屋之间有一条密道，大概是古时候某位国王与侍女私通所用。艾伦在这里和利威尔悄悄会面。  
他绕着一股心虚和愧疚，百姓说辛西娅是他的情妇，说他打算换掉王后，这时候同真正的王后谈论所谓情妇的身份，怎么看都是一阵讽刺。他心里更生出一股冷漠，利威尔不会为了他是否拥有情妇伤心——对方早告诉过他，只要理查仍然拥有继承权，就什么都不在乎。  
他心里的念头转了又转，说出去的话就强硬了许多。“明日我唤辛西娅进宫，我要你帮我看看她。”  
利威尔没什么特别的反应，好似艾伦这话再平常不过，“那就让她进宫吧。”  
艾伦就着密道里的火把将对方看得更为清楚，多年调养下来好了许多的气色，终于略显丰腴的脸颊，柔软洁净而再不适合握刀剑的手，和蓄了将近十四年的长发。那黑色的头发过于长了，衬得对方整个人纤弱而不堪重负，又勾勒的那整个身体精巧而不含棱角。  
十五年期满，就要进行第一次剪发了。  
一想到将亲手修剪那头长发，一想到这段婚姻已维持了如此长久的时间，仿佛有一根燃着火的羽箭射进艾伦心里，射出些疼来，伤口溃烂而去，烧灼而痒，感染开来，遍了全身，到处都是疼，到处都是悔。  
“你的眼睛若是还疼……就别看她了。”  
利威尔向他投去极严厉的一瞥，“这人明显有问题，你要拿国王的生命当儿戏？”  
到底人是带进宫了，艾伦不放心，嘱咐麦雅照顾点王后，也不知道傻丫头能不能听明白。

国王东一幕西一幕的想了好久，时间缓缓走过几个点钟。年轻的国王又一次走进了密道。利威尔过了会儿才端着烛灯走进来，在他身边坐下。  
“听说你今天哭了。”艾伦说完，回味话语，自觉别扭，又补充，“眼睛疼吗？”  
“已经好多了。那姑娘以为我是在伤心。”利威尔望了望烛灯，就去看光线暗一些的地方，“她有问题。”  
艾伦严肃神色，等对方开口。  
“那姑娘是拉缪培养的死士。拉缪死前给了她两道咒，一道夺人容貌，一道用来杀人。这是拉缪的后手，若是他和克伦威身死，便要找一个人来向王家索命。”  
艾伦心中一凛，“拉缪死在你的手里——”  
“这姑娘必定也想杀我。”  
“那你还把她留在身边？”艾伦急得发出一声低吼，转而又是一声长叹，“利威尔，你是王后，我派过去的人，有危险，你完全可以赶走。”  
“要杀我，你一句话就够了，杀人咒定是给你用的，我能有什么危险？”  
艾伦沉了一张脸。  
他刚同辛西娅亲近之时，伴着姑娘的循循善诱，伴着城中一众流言，隐隐约约生出暗中杀人的念头，只不过那念头生出来了，还没来德及滋长，已被掐灭——他的钥匙儿子已经是月谷的方向，谷地早已化敌为友。他极为清楚这姑娘与阿尼全然不同，满腔喜爱不过是迷惑对方的一顿把戏。  
他分得清谁才是一条利益之船上的盟友。  
“那个咒，我这双半废的眼睛已没有能力直接破了。它是由心而发，你就是毒瞎了那姑娘，她也能杀了你。你就是不与她处于同一处，她也能杀你。你只剩一个办法，你要让她自己放弃符咒，她若不想杀你了，咒就散了。”  
艾伦心里涌出一股不祥的预感。  
他果然听到利威尔继续说，“你要让她认为你厌恶极了我，认为你一定会娶她。这姑娘拉缪没带她多久，意志并不坚定。她当了王后，活得久一点就是摄政太后，这么大的权力诱惑，万人之上的未来丈夫，她何必和你同归于尽。你需要让她相信这一切都是真的，让她爱上你，让她自己废了咒语。”  
艾伦听他如此云淡风轻地做着假设，听得胸口泛疼。“你有没有想过，如果你今天看到她根本没问题，我会怎么做？”  
“你对我太过信任了，陛下。”利威尔靠着道壁，轻轻摇头，“我一句话，你就认为那姑娘当真是个死士，怎么知道我不是骗你？”  
“你不会骗我。”  
“任谁都认为她对我是个威胁，我凭什么不会骗你除掉她？”  
“没人对你会是威胁。”艾伦认真地望着他，有些急迫，“你不能认为这么久了我还糊涂着，还看不明白什么重要。”  
利威尔端了烛台，站起身，望着艾伦眼中一片热切的绿意，微微勾了嘴角。“我知道。”

麦雅不痛快。  
昨日王后哭了半天，今日早晨眼中满是血丝，只怕是觉也没睡好。陛下也真是的，宠情妇早就宠到明面上来了，非得给王后添堵吗。  
麦雅一边气，一边起疑，国王和王后虽说并不互相厌恶，却也没有爱的多么热烈，王后更是从没落过泪的性子，因为一个情妇就哭了怎么看怎么诡异。  
王后在担心他的孩子，担心新的王后给国王生了孩子后，理查王子的性命和继承权。麦雅这么一想觉得想通了，就更气了。梳头的手指抖了又抖，最终被妲洛斯夫人赶到一边。  
国王就在这时进了王后的屋子。王后冷着脸让人梳头发，也不说话，也不行礼。完了，麦雅叫苦，他们两个真要打仗了，王后怎么就不服个软呢，这时候倔强，不正是把国王越推越远？  
国王脸黑了——仿佛愣了一下，反应过来什么，才黑的脸。他在王后面前坐下，“我会让你妹妹进宫陪陪你。”  
哦，看看，他是彻底不想理他了。麦雅一双手绞在一起。  
“你怎么突然提起她了。”王后冷哼一声，“你不是想让我和谷地断干净吗？”  
王后大概真的伤心了，过去不管发生多大的事，他都不会当着外人顶撞陛下。麦雅一双手越绞越紧，恍惚间想起来拿的是王后今日要换上的衣物，慌忙松手。  
“起初三笠一直给你写信……我全都拦了下来，没让你看见。”陛下露了一丝窘迫，“如今你一个人寂寞，让亲人陪一陪也好，”他瞟了一眼墙壁，“至少让她将剑带回去。”  
剑！麦雅咬紧下唇，剑都要收走了，陛下连同王后最早的情分也不念了。  
麦雅闷闷不乐，和辛西娅也总是顶撞，其他的侍女一边劝她一边安慰辛西娅，辛西娅只是微笑，仿佛微笑是一张铁面具。  
过了几天，麦雅见到了三笠•阿克曼，王后的妹妹。  
谷地尚黑，三笠黑衣黑裤，广袖束腰，马靴锃亮，长发高垂，端的是一股飒爽之气。  
麦雅看得有些 呆，有些脸红，又一阵怅然，若是王后没嫁给陛下，只怕也能在自由之风更盛的谷地里，活得这般潇洒愉悦。  
她看看三笠，又看回了王后身上。  
王后北地人的肃杀之气被这南方的宫殿磨得几乎干净，自结婚起再也无法着裤，常是紧衣束腰，层叠轻薄的裙摆——像所有的南方Omega一样，他们的衣着必须便于丈夫随时享受权利。利落的短发留得长而又长，春夏梳髻，秋冬散垂，承着钗饰冠冕，沉重垂坠。只剩一双眉眼变化少些，不似往前冷厉，倒是依然淡漠。  
王后这位妹妹显然心中也是五味杂陈，看向王后的眼神一会儿悲伤一会儿眷恋，最后化成了一股气愤。“你本该是我的Omega 。”她说。  
麦雅听得双腿一软，庆幸于此刻只有自己和辛西娅陪着他俩，不然这一上来就丢重磅炸弹，陛下还愁没理由废后吗？可是——辛西娅在呀，她必定添油加醋地和国王说话，这不得越来越糟。麦雅急了，不停地给王后兄妹使眼色，希望能有人看明白，可这俩一个也没理她。  
“你要是能带我回去，我求之不得。”  
麦雅急得冒火，王后心里难受，可这种话能随便说吗！国王本来就厌倦您了，您再明晃晃的当着情妇的面攀谈旧情，这……  
“你们留我们两个单独坐一会儿。”  
单独个屁！麦雅叫苦，辛西娅一定会暗中盯着你们的，麦雅站得远了些，怕辛西娅回头和国王瞎说，也暗中看着那两人。  
等侍女们站远了，三笠正想说话，利威尔向她招了招手，三笠疑惑地挑着眉，不情不愿的凑上前去，贴得很近。  
“我来之前见过艾伦了……但是这样会不会太过了？”  
“就是要过火一些。”  
“你的侍女看着你呢，扮笑脸的那一个。”  
“让她看，”兄长冷哼一声，“我还怕她看不见呢。”  
“你就不怕艾伦真的怀疑——”  
“他花了十几年看清楚我是敌是友，再反悔他就是傻子。”  
三笠咬咬牙。“这话我说得离你很近，别人听不见。利威尔，若是艾伦死了，你就是摄政太后，月谷就可以壮大起来——”  
她的手臂被兄长狠狠地掐了一把，“你当真以为，国王临死前不会派人杀了我吗。理查将来会接管一切，你们什么都不做最安全。”  
“可是——”  
“见到那个孩子，你就明白了。”  
“呵，我都忘了，你儿子只算半个月谷人了，你胳膊肘终于往外拐了。”  
“丫头——”  
“我没怪你！”她连忙补充，“我只是怪我自己。”她想起多年前的天门之战，想起风雪中摇摇晃晃、撑着剑，把整个山谷挡在身后的兄长。若我当时再坚强一点，再坚强一点就好了，是她把最亲爱的哥哥弄丢了。  
“你结婚了吗？”  
她过了好一会儿才反应过来兄长问了什么，“结婚了，我……娶了堂姐卡特琳娜。”  
“你们过得好吗……你爱她吗。”  
她的脸一下子红了。“她非常好……她是一位完美的女士……她……她怀孕了。”  
“那你还到宫里来！”兄长要教训人了，三笠立刻扯他。  
“是国王写信让我过来的。月谷接到了信，若是不来人，谁知道国王给定个什么罪。我不清楚国王是不是另有打算，这一行不安全，更得把她留在山谷里，不能让她跟着我冒险。若我被杀了或是扣了，她们至少能多活几天。”  
她担忧的眉眼化成一滩彻头彻尾的疑惑，“现在看来我是多虑了？你们和好了？他和我说了一堆话叫我对你放心。还要我陪着演戏？这么大一出戏也不怕玩脱了？”  
“一个曾经做梦也想把天捅塌的人，你指望他干什么动静小……要不弄得逼真些，他命就没了。”  
三笠这才觉得利威尔出了一颊细汗，几乎要从椅子上滑下去。她又惊又慌，一把拉住对方，半搂半抱，姿势看起来更加亲密。“这是怎么回事？”  
“傻丫头……我只能感觉到你的信息素。你一开始气得太狠了，我受不了。”  
“对不起。”三笠愣了一阵，一双眼暗了下去，“都怪我的浅标记，你——你和艾伦是不是从来也没好好结合一次，是不是从来感觉不到他……”她越说越无法开口。她根本不必自责，他在荒屋经历过那件事以后早已全无念想了，可这件事他不能告诉她。  
利威尔靠着她歇了一会儿，轻声问，“你有办法把这浅标记消了吗？”  
她一愣，“有。”目光依旧呆滞，“但你的身体脱离信息素运作了三十几年，就算我消了浅标记，你也没办法给他反应了。”  
“我不是在琢磨上床的事。”利威尔按了按额头，从身边这位alpha气愤的信息素威压中缓了过来，解释着，“我的眼睛越来越不行了，指不定哪天就瞎了，总得记住艾伦和理查的信息素，免得谁也分不清。”  
“好。”三笠一张俏脸皱成一团，“但解除浅标记还得通过唇齿和唾液。”  
“没事。”利威尔随意地点点头。  
她咬住他的脖颈前，他问，“你给她想好名字了？”  
“维桑尼亚。”她的回答伴着他眼前的阵阵发黑而来。  
三笠在盛阳满洒的校场见到了理查•耶格尔王子。  
王子负手而立，浅浅地向她望来。半大孩子的身上忽然生出一捧月光，如一片巨大的羽翼，远比她见过的任何一位长老来得震撼，震撼得三笠几乎要跪下来。她定了定心神，望向这个手握钥匙的孩子。  
“姑姑。”孩子亲切地对她点点头，搭箭拉弓，远远地摆开架势，“大阵成立之初，阿克曼家退了一步。大阵完成之时，阿克曼家退了一步。便继续退吧，退到最后，就有一片天了。”  
三笠没接他的话。  
王子又说，“姑姑，谷地的领主是我母亲，他已许多年没给过指示，您还想不出来是为什么？”  
王子的箭正中把心。“您今天来见他，可还能从他的右肩看到月光？”  
三笠一颤，“谷地要有一位新的领主了。”她喃喃着，“是谁……”  
“您还猜不出来是 谁吗？”王子温和地向他眨眨眼睛，“我母亲只向您问候了一个人。”  
三笠心头微荡，向这孩子看去，孩子微笑着向她略一点头。“还请姑姑待我向她问好。谷地以后的事，是我们做主，您该歇着了。”  
“你是先知？”  
“我并不是。”王子拉起第二支箭，“我能感觉罢了。”

格雷学士病重，辛西娅今夜不在宫里，麦雅大感庆幸，气还没长舒上一口，就被国王叫进黑屋子。  
国王问她看到了什么。麦雅心里一下子炸了锅，舌头开始打结。她看到王后和他的Alpha妹妹极为亲密地说了好些话，Alpha妹妹啃咬了王后的脖颈，她看到两个人紧密地搂在一出，长发纠在一起，仿佛热情拥吻。  
她心中忐忑，一边说一边偷瞟国王脸色。国王自从听到那Alpha的第一句话，脸上就没了笑意，随着麦雅越说越多，国王整张脸铁青着，双眼隐隐闪烁着愤怒地火苗。坏了。麦雅刚想去劝，国王便脚下生风地走了出去。  
国王一路上阴着脸，没一个人敢上前吱声，他快步一拐，转眼就进了王后房间。麦雅慌了，紧赶慢赶，才跑进屋子，便见侍女安安静静地坐了一地，厚幔里传来争吵声。  
国王气得狠了，什么难听的话都骂出来了，王后偶尔回一句，话音未落就被国王的声音压下去。  
麦雅急了——国王一定是以为王后和月谷的人私通了。她想劝，又不敢说话，她下午看得清清楚楚，王后的态度明显是与旧日爱侣极尽亲热，谁还能帮他辩解什么。厚幔里国王的怒气阴狠骇人，爆发得愈加浓烈，只听一声清脆的巴掌声响，房间立刻陷入一片沉寂。  
国王掀了厚幔，在他身后，王后跌坐在床上，垂着头，捂着侧脸。  
“都出去。”国王沉面冷语道，“一个也不许留。”  
麦雅被茱莉娅捂着嘴拖了出去，跟着侍女们退出外厅，一路跑出宫楼，跑至废屋。“他打了王后！”茱莉娅刚松开她的嘴，麦雅就叫了起来，“你们还拉我出去，他杀了他怎么办！”  
“王后若真想与人私通，国王杀了他别人也说不出什么。”  
“哦。”麦雅眉毛挑得老高，急喘着，“国王可以养情妇，王后就不能有情人。”  
“国王养了情妇，最多是换一个王后，这对于大家来说没什么。”妲洛斯夫人仍抱着针线活，一边绣一边不紧不慢地解释，“王后若是有了情夫，合起手来，是要对付国王，这当然不行。”  
“我不认为王后能和别人私通。”茱莉娅小声说，“毕竟……王后已经没有半点吸引alpha的地方了……”  
艾伦凑近烛灯，抬起利威尔的下巴，看着那有些红肿的侧脸，懊恼地皱起眉，“我打得太重了。”  
“你不打重一点，它明天就消下去了。”利威尔呛道。他下午没了浅标记，晚上任艾伦演戏一样发一通火，国王的alpha信息素山洪般暴涨，艾伦那一巴掌就算不打下来，他也得软在床上。  
“我没怀疑你。”艾伦拉过利威尔的手，闷声道，“我也不想打你。”  
利威尔翻了一个白眼，“你该庆幸这屋子里一个外人也没有，不然我这一巴掌就白挨了。”  
“你……”艾伦想了一会儿，想不出话来，便去灭灯。国王灭了灯，去掀厚幔。  
“你闻起来像山樱桃。”他听到黑暗中传来轻轻的一声。  
“三笠解了浅标记，艾伦，我可以闻到你了。”利威尔望着黑暗呢喃着。  
这味道像极了山樱桃，他在艾伦小时候递过去那一颗，看着好看，吃起来很酸，欢欢喜喜接过去，吃起来哭得哄都哄不好的一种味道。这味道带着南陵的草香，带着月谷的风雪，再也不陌生，萦绕他满身满心，他睁着眼望着黑暗，也终于能确定站在一边的alpha是谁。  
艾伦从没想过有一天利威尔可以感觉到他的信息素，他清楚自己的信息素已经里里外外都是对方的印记，可利威尔从来不知道，从来不知道，因而把他越推越远。  
他现在知道了，他现在闻到了，他愿意让三笠撤掉那层抵挡恐惧又造成障碍的屏障，去感受他自己的alpha,艾伦眼眶一热，心中烧了温暖明亮的一捧火，越烧越旺……  
利威尔在这黑暗中感到了缓慢压来的一股火热，就像一颗笨拙而沉重的山樱桃。他被浓重的一层暖雾挡着，软绵绵的，说不出一句话，也动不了一个指头……渐渐地他感到了疼，和以往一样疼，就像一把刀捅了又捅。他们依然没办法有任何一个人感到好受……可他又感到那阵樱桃味的风吹得很远，很远，吹到了荒屋的那个夜里，吹散了那个自他右手废掉以后便再次出现的黑影，吹散了噩梦……他在噩梦中醒了，他终于知道了对面是谁，而他的额上落了一个滚烫而湿热的吻。他胸中吹进一股清凉的风，吹走了积压的许多许多尘埃。他在这股似乎从很多个时光中吹来的风里睡去，睡得很沉，他睡着之前闻到山樱桃的甜，睡梦中等待着果核的酸，等待小鬼酸哭的眼泪……直到日光照耀。  
妲洛斯夫人帮王后梳理着头发，麦雅端了药膏，小心翼翼地涂在红肿的脸上。辛西娅今晨回宫时趾高气扬，国王西巡要带她去，几乎是表明态度。辛西娅望着王后面上红肿的印记，脸上的神色变了又变，半是笑，半是气，草草说了两句话就走了。  
麦雅大概能猜出辛西娅为什么生气，王后的身上满是国王的alpha味道，新鲜而浓重。  
昨夜侍女们回房时，屋子里只剩了王后一个，已睡熟了。整个屋内的气息都表明，国王刚刚要过他。侍女们面面相觑。“他还是愿意要他的，”茱莉娅小声说，“或许国王心里还有他。”麦雅忧伤满面，国王这是在报复，在王后终于寻得爱侣的时候报复他。她见不到丝毫转机，觉得情况愈加糟糕。  
三笠见到王后时气白了一张脸，抓着王后走远了说话。  
“他打你？”alpha姑娘横眉竖目，气了一会儿又想骂人，火气换了个方向。“你就让他打？别蒙我。”她好歹还记得小声说话，“你要是不同意，艾伦就是打了你，他自己也得断条腿……你们简直是两个疯子。”她闻到什么，火气似乎又起来了，“打架还打到床上去了。”  
利威尔一句话不接。  
三笠气没辙了，把抱了半天的包裹递出去。“写字人，用他的案板，给你做了一把琴。”  
“我的手是抖的，眼也看不清，他送我一把琴做什么。”  
“他说这是送你的最后一件东西。他……他又换了一次样子，只是这一次，什么也不记得了，不记得母亲，也不记得你了。”  
麦雅只见王后和妹妹说了好些悄悄话，回来时夹了一把琴。  
王后日日对着这把琴枯坐许久，四日过后，试探性地弹了几个音，皱紧了眉毛，实在太过不堪入耳，就将琴闲置起来，继续日日与琴对望，再不弹了。  
国王西行许久未归，王后天天和三笠相处，有时说话，有时干坐着。他后来就开始打盹，连续三天倚着扶手睡着之后。Alpha妹妹蹙起眉来，“你是不是……”她前倾身体，贴着王后耳边说了一句话。  
“不可能，”王后轻哼一声，偏过头去，“我们要弄出孩子得废上好些功夫。”  
麦雅思索几下才明白三笠指的是什么，有些傻眼。其他侍女坐得很远，只有她一个站得近，她呆愣愣地看看这个，看看那个，想起许久之前的那个夜里，嘴巴张大了。  
Alpha妹妹冷着脸，“你应该请医官看看。”  
王后皱着眉摆了摆手，像是赶一只苍蝇，想要争辩，就被妹妹劈头盖脸训了一顿。  
麦雅嘴巴张得更大了。  
等医官走了，麦雅迷迷糊糊地坐在王后身边，喃喃道，“是不是应该给国王不陛下写封信。”  
“给他写信干什么？”王后反问。  
麦雅张大嘴巴，您怀了孩子，不告诉国王一声吗？难道……难道不是国王陛下的孩子？她这念头一出来，立刻愧疚得不行，心里对自己又骂又叫的，忘了合上嘴巴。王后见她冒傻气，照着脑袋狠弹了她一下。“你长点记性吧。”麦雅并不知道要长什么记性。  
王后那位妹妹端端正正面朝他跪下，庄重地接过那把镶着黑曜石的杀人利剑。  
“你知道挂在哪儿？”  
“挂在石厅的墙上，等着下一个能把它摘下来的人。”  
麦雅将那位alpha妹妹送出宫，看着姑娘翻身上马，看着潇洒的黑影远离王都。王后甚至没去送他妹妹，但麦雅清楚，alpha姑娘离开的那天晚上，王后没有合眼。  
两个月后，国王回来了。  
听说他一路上和辛西娅•格雷同乘一车，朗生欢笑。人们说心高气傲的格雷小姐变得温顺可人，看向陛下的一双眼里满是爱慕。人们说国王和格雷女士好似两团热烈相拥的火，万里相遇的鸟，并蒂双生的花。  
王后刚刚吐过，正掐着额头缓神。麦雅听着这些传言，心中一阵酸楚，抬头便见辛西娅挽着国王进来了——他因为您受了好些苦，您什么都不知道……麦雅的火气怎么挡也挡不住，立时上前几步，王后死命扯她的袖子，也被她挣脱去。“陛下，王后怀孕了。”  
她这句话一说出去，王后叹息着闭上眼睛，掐着额头，国王一张脸僵住了，茫然无措，辛西娅白了一张脸，呆呆地看看她，又看向王后。  
麦雅感到国王和王后都瞪了自己一眼，还没回过神来，国王已快步走来，掐住王后的脖子，阴沉地怒气填满了整个屋子。  
麦雅一颗心提到了嗓子眼……他怀了您的孩子啊，她想叫，叫不出声，猛然明白，国王以为王后和那alpha妹妹私通，怀了私生子。  
王后在国王的双掌间呼吸困难，麦雅不管不顾地去拽国王的袍子。国王猛一甩袖，王后踉跄几步，被妲洛斯夫人扶住。麦雅坐在地上默默地哭，再一抬头时国王和辛西娅都不在房里了，王后掐着脖子咳嗽，缓了一会儿走到她旁边，一双眼睛满是无奈，双眉蹙了一会儿又展开。“傻姑娘，你差点害死他。”  
麦雅以为王后指的是腹中孩子，哭得更厉害了。王后的动作一点也不温柔，几乎是粗鲁地抹干她的眼泪，“别哭了，没多久，你就用不着哭了。”  
当然，没多久你就不是王后了，我还能为谁哭啊。麦雅皱着鼻子，忍着没去顶嘴。

艾伦惊魂未定，望着夜空下远远的一道蓝色星海——利威尔说这星海是毁掉的咒术，当星海连成一环之时，咒语便彻底消失了。  
他此刻单独与辛西娅待在偏室，四下无人，全部的注意力都放在辛西娅变得柔软的一双眼上，心中微苦。  
他还记得西行之初，辛西娅问他为何突然与王后同房，“我老婆都要带着别人爬我的床了，我干他一次，恶心了他，是我恨他。”这话他一边说一边后悔，还得继续说下去。  
说了好多花言巧语，又骂了王后从头到脚，形影不离地磨了两个月，辛西娅才相信他是真正对她着迷，着迷到可以赠与她无上的权力，着迷到她不忍心杀掉这样一位丈夫，着迷到令她也爱上他，不忍心杀他，咒语才消了一半……  
要是这时候王后怀孕，辛西娅无法笃定得到后位，再生疑虑，那就前功尽弃了。迫于无奈，艾伦只得掐紧王后的脖子，做出愤怒至极的神色。  
现今艾伦心里念头混了一大堆，仍努力板着面孔，“那混账婊子，想着报复我！和他那alpha旧爱私通苟合，想把私生子生在我的宫殿里！”  
“请你别把这件事说出去，”他放柔软了神色，“他毕竟和我有过孩子，我不想揭露这件丑闻，既然他怀孕了，做些手脚，他和那私生子便一起丧命，我该最后为他留一点颜面。”  
艾伦唇舌间说着话，心脏上滴着血，一边叫嚣着每一句都是假的，一边强迫自己表现得每一句都是真的。他扮得满眼温柔，满心爱慕，柔软到化了的一双眼睛，倒映在辛西娅的瞳孔里。在这死士的心里，怕是还认为我善良，他心中冷笑。  
过了半夜，他才见到那夜空中的星海变成了一个圆环。  
他为辛西娅戴上了一枚闪烁的戒指，戒指上淬着毒药。

麦雅什么也没明白，她只知道格雷家的辛西娅突然疯了。疯得谁也不认识，痴痴傻傻的，乞丐似的出了都城，连讨来的饭也不知道怎么吃。老格雷突然病重，返了乡，没多久溺死在了池塘。  
她倒是真正开心起来了。国王冲回宫时热切地亲吻王后，不住地道歉，说他当日糊涂，王后还没等国王说完就原谅了他——顺利得仿佛私下练习过。  
那之后他们形影不离，同进同出。国王下了朝，只要得了空闲，就来陪着王后，麦雅时常觉得自己侍女的位置被人架空，干巴巴地站着没有事做。  
学士说王后的身体调养了好些年，多半可以承受地住这个孩子，但麦雅并不放心。王后这次吐得厉害，胎儿长得也快，动得狠了要疼出虚汗。  
有一日王后、国王和王子坐得很近，说话时也没避讳，麦雅将谈话听了个一清二楚。  
“你为何同你母亲不亲近。”  
“他给我生命，赐我‘直觉’，却也给我一条充满等待与被动的命运。我于哀伤中生，将于哀伤中死。连自己也无法喜爱，更无法去爱别人。母亲于我，不是我的亲人，而是我的老师。”  
这话麦雅听了不舒服，王后这时被腹中孩子狠狠踢了几下，额上渗出细汗，麦雅刚想去擦，他便挣扎着起身，一步一步离开了花园。  
学士的安慰并未起效，这个孩子仿佛是个强盗，夺了人的精力、健康、清醒，最后一个月，王后甚至吃不进东西。  
“你母亲状态不好，若是……若是这孩子杀了他，你会恨这孩子吗？”  
“我不会。”王长子温和地摇摇头，“我会心存感激。”  
“你可真是没一点感情。”  
“因为我知道他不会死。”王子轻声说，“只是那孩子会夺走他仅剩的一件东西。”  
“你在疏远他。”  
“父亲，我是你们的儿子，也是‘她’的儿子。你和我都清楚母亲是她的工具，你清楚他为什么突然又怀了孩子。你救不了母亲，救不了我，我们只能按着她的步子走，要 很久以后，才能摆脱。”  
麦雅对于那几天的事情记得不深，只是碎片似的荒诞默剧。  
国王破了产房里不能进alpha的规矩，日夜守着。王后没有力气，被学士灌了一碗一碗的汤药。孩子过了很久很久才出生，强壮得有些惊人，却是先被理查王子抱在怀里。王子蹭着弟弟的鼻尖，轻声细语，“你和我们都不一样，有一天你的后代会走出去。”  
王后过了一阵儿才幽幽转醒。他靠在国王怀里，乔治王子枕在他的腿上。国王微笑着和他低语，“这孩子的蓝眼睛很漂亮。”  
麦雅望着乔治王子明亮的绿眼睛，心中一阵恐慌。  
王后顺着国王的话语点了点头。  
麦雅咬紧了手背，没有哭出声音。  
她见到国王的双臂将王后楼得更紧，接着他握着王后的手，一点点去触碰小王子的身体。  
“他是一个男孩alpha。”  
“这是他的手。”  
“这是他的脚。”  
“这是他漂亮的绿眼睛。”  
王后半低着头，手指在国王的掌中颤抖。

十五年的一个冬日，麦雅和侍女们备好了剪刀，丝带和木盒。  
国王坐在王后身边，细致地、耐心地、一点点剪掉了王后沉重的长发，给它们系了一个笨拙扣子，轻轻装进木盒。  
王后朝着国王缓缓转头，一双眼睛空洞无神，慢慢地伸出手掌，捧着国王的脸，一点点描，描过额，勾过眉，碰过鼻，擦过眼。  
国王拉着王后的手，去触碰王后自己的脸。  
点过额。  
勾过眉。  
划过鼻。  
擦过眼。  
他给了他一个轻轻的吻。


	10. Chapter 10

十  
樱桃屋是王都南陵生意最为红火的酒家。这里常备精致烹饪的野味山珍，汇聚能词擅调的竖琴歌者，吸引络绎不绝的百姓王侯，这都不算，最为叫绝的是一位老来顽童、单衣跛脚的白胡子说书人。  
这说书人年少白了头，舌尖却生了 花，天南海北，市井宫闺，抑扬顿挫，千回百转，无论是讲小事还是说大事，直让人欲罢不能。  
南陵的酒家规矩不多，樱桃屋的“樱桃”取的正是艾伦国王樱桃湾逢凶化吉的奇迹之意，说书人也常讲历代王子公主奇闻怪事之旅。  
樱桃屋生意做得好，时间也不贪，黄昏开张，夜沉关门，多一刻也不耽搁。  
这夜正沉，樱桃屋内喧哗散去，宾客还家，说书人捧着热茶歇息，小老板抱着本子核账，正准备过会儿打烊，门内走进四个人来。  
为首的是一个女童，她的裤子又肥又长，裤脚在布鞋上层层叠叠地堆了三层多，走几步路，便绊得摇摇晃晃。她的金发纠在一处，脑后是一个乱疙瘩，额前是一片歪麦茬，蓝色的眼睛大而澄澈，一下占了半张脸，反让人记不住其他五官的样子。她的手很小，胳膊很短，却抱了一个大石榴，紧紧地扣在胸前。她走得跌跌撞撞，在店内左瞧右瞧。  
随后的是一个女人，她极为高挑，身形优美，着一身鲜红衣裙，双腕被玫瑰编织的花环绑在一起，指间戴一枚血色戒指，戒指上是一只三足小鸦。一头长发红中泛棕，如夕阳下一条卷起大浪的河流，一路淌至腰间。她面容秀丽，鲜艳的瞳孔好似两团火，眸中的神情恍若两块冰。她进门后便停下脚步，扬着下巴，漫不经心地扫视店内。  
几步远走进来第三个人。她当是一位姑娘，身体线条显然较男性柔和，但胸乳平坦贫瘠，四肢长而纤瘦。一件暗青色的松垮长袍罩着身体，垂至地面，也不知足上是否着履。她的黑发随意垂散，不经打理，坠在腰背之间。她的皮肤微黑而粗糙，似洒了阳光的土地。平鼻，深眉，小口，长眼，组合至一处不算丑陋，却也绝对称不上漂亮，是看了也没什么印象的一张脸。她右手捻一枝玫瑰，并未拔刺，指尖夹着却不见血。她的脚步不急不缓，走了几步，微微露了点笑意。这一笑，她细长眸子里的黑眼珠聚满了光亮，将她整个面庞都照亮了，那一瞬间的她甚至称得上美丽。她微笑着走至一张小桌，慢慢坐下，敛了笑，便又普普通通、不引人注意了。  
最后进来的人穿着华丽衣裙，白皙的皮肤被紫色的绸缎和颈间的珍珠衬得细腻光亮，眼波荡着湖水的一双眼睛色如翡翠，眉细而弯，鼻巧而挺，唇红而薄，再加上步履间一股贵态，漂亮得如一朵夜中静放的昙花。小老板看了她，目不转睛，连呼吸也不敢放重，生怕过一会儿就看不见了。  
“我来听书。”这极漂亮的姑娘对看呆了的小老板略一点头， 坐在一边的青袍姑娘无奈地摇摇头，也不知从哪提了一个袋子，放到柜台上，一解开，满满一袋金子。  
小老板年纪小，被美人和金子晃直了眼，忙应下了，“行！您听，您听，我们还没关门呢。”  
说书人一口茶还没润满喉咙，就哐当一声放下杯，“你说得真轻巧，老子累了，讲不了故事。”  
漂亮姑娘转向白胡子，认真地看着他：“我可以也给你一袋金子。”  
“呦，一袋金子，好像我多稀罕。”白胡子指指脖子，“多有钱的听众，我都见过，就是理查王子，我也给他讲过故事，钱早就赚得花不完啦。我看你穿得像个贵族小姐，就先把话晾这儿了，你就是再给我十袋金子，我也不加活儿，嗓子坏了我还怎么说话，等我再老一些不得闷死？”  
那小姐听完，立刻说，“我给你十袋金子。”  
白胡子咂舌，“你这姑娘怎么听不懂话呢，你就是再给我——”  
“我给你二十袋金子。”小姐说。  
“啊……”白胡子完好的右脚将一把凳子勾到身前，将跛脚撘上去。“金子呢？”  
青袍姑娘提了二十个长短大小不一的袋子，每手十个，也不知何时拿的，也不知怎么提得动。她将它们一一打开，金灿灿的一大片，闪得白胡子眼睛发花。“你们……干强盗的？是国王悬赏追拿的什么人？”  
“你不用管，”小姐说，“王城没人管得了我们，你只要讲故事，金子就是你的。”  
白胡子一双圆眼转了转，抬起手指挠了挠眼角的皱纹，心知这是遇上奇人了，又不好对付，思量片刻决定乖乖照办，谁会和钱过不去。“我的小姐，想听什么？”  
“我不是你的。”漂亮姑娘一板一眼，“你可知道当今国王和王后的故事？”  
“呦，这故事可长了，等我讲完，你耳朵都听疼啦。”  
“我再给你一袋金子。”漂亮姑娘说。白胡子眼见着青袍姑娘手上又多了一个小袋子，回过神又见小姐挑了眉毛，“我要让老板上壶酒，你讲的故事我若不喜欢，你就要喝酒。我若喜欢，我就得喝。”  
白胡子听愣了，“你是哪个伯爵的败家小姐，又是洒金子又是拼酒的。”  
“你讲不讲。”  
“讲。我讲，”白胡子瞧着腿，摇摇头，“我不讲故事，你这固执小姐看来不会放我走。”  
小老板上了酒，青袍姑娘、漂亮小姐、抱石榴的女童全坐好了，白胡子又向那位通身红色的女人看了看，确定对方打算站着了，这才开了口：“先说好，小姐，你不让我睡觉，残害我嗓子，我心里不痛快，可不会给你琢磨怎么把故事讲得天花乱坠，听着也就像白开水喽。”  
“你随便讲。”小姐说，“金子不扣你的。”  
白胡子笑了笑，“傻小姐，和人打交道也不是光砸钱就行。”他没等对方说话，清了清嗓子，讲了起来，“南陵郊外有一座小屋，那以前是卡露拉王后和艾伦王子的居所。艾伦国王这身世，往细了说，也不光彩，他是格里沙先王的私生子——”  
“喝。”小姐倒满了一杯酒，塞到白胡子手里。  
“小姐，我还没讲什么呢。”白胡子扮了个鬼脸，也不推脱，举杯喝了，继续讲。讲了黑暗预言，讲了杀妻换子，讲了克伦威亲王谋权篡位，年轻的王子侥幸逃脱。“王子和老将军逃啊逃啊，一路向北，逃进了明月山脉，闯入了明月山谷。这山谷的领主是当今王后，收留了落难的王子。”  
小姐静静地倒了一杯酒，默默饮下。  
白胡子瞥着她的动作，“小百灵喜欢爱情故事，对吗？”他讲艾伦王子于南街口起兵，一路过关斩将，却远不如吉克王子势力庞大；讲月谷的领主入了剑冢，杀至最后一人，成了金山上的奴隶。  
“喝。”  
白胡子乖乖喝酒，嘴上也不饶人，“你不喜欢打打杀杀？我还以为你想投掷金子去砸别人城门呢。”他讲金山上的奴隶剑被青岭的法兰供着，送给涩谷的埃尔文，又借给艾伦王子。  
小姐听得聚精会神，倒酒也倒洒了 ，自己胡乱地喝下去。  
“你真的喜欢爱情故事，小百灵，还喜欢幻想爱情故事。”白胡子接着讲，讲涩谷的埃尔文断臂，与吉克王子决斗身死，天下第一剑落到了吉克王子手里。  
“喝。”  
白胡子撇撇嘴，“小百灵心肠软，听不得死人。”他讲了红河滩会面，讲了南陵决战，讲艾伦王子手刃叛贼克伦威，英勇得仿佛一个不灭的战场神话。  
小姐猛地灌下一杯酒，笑了笑。  
“然后吉克国王就把天下第一剑娶回宫啦。”  
“喝。”  
“你不是喜欢爱情故事吗？”白胡子气得瞪眼，“还叫我喝？吉克王子白虎岭对第一剑一见钟情，星峡关一场决斗把人抢到手，最后把人娶回宫，这不是挺好的爱情故事吗？”  
“你说过第一剑是艾伦国王的王后。”  
“他就不能嫁过别人吗？”  
“不行。”小姐咬了咬下唇，“你快喝。”  
白胡子气呼呼灌了酒。“可惜啊，吉克王子才当了一个月的国王，屁股还没把王座捂热乎，人就病逝了。”  
小姐饮下一杯酒。  
白胡子看直了眼，“你这丫头怎么回事，王后嫁过的国王你这么看不顺眼吗？那我告诉你，艾伦国王打仗的时候，还有一个平凡女子的初恋情人呢。”  
小姐双眼一瞪，“喝。”  
白胡子也不意外了，没脾气地把酒饮下。“第一剑登塔一年后，艾伦国王娶了他。”  
“喝。”  
白胡子傻眼了，“你不是喜欢爱情故事吗小百灵？你的国王和王后结婚了，怎么还叫我喝？”  
小姐咬着嘴唇，“国王爱过别人，王后嫁过别人，他们——”  
“不是那种令人向往的浪漫故事，我知道。”白胡子擦着滑下脖子的酒液，“还要继续讲吗？”  
小姐点了点头。  
“他们的第一个儿子一出生就死了。”（白胡子喝了一杯酒。）“第二个孩子生下来便是死婴。”（他又喝了一杯。）“人们说，这是吉克先王和王后情深意重，把王后的孩子抱走啦。”  
“你胡说！王后即使嫁过先王……也一定没爱过他。”  
白胡子嬉笑打趣的表情收敛了许多，看着固执的小姐，略微凹陷的一双眼睛闪烁几点光亮，“你还年轻，没听过几个故事，不知道这世界什么样……王后为国王生下了一位公主，国王很高兴，但没过多久，小公主被樱桃湾出手相救的妙手神医接走了。”  
“喝！”小姐厉声说道，右手递了酒去，左手攥成了拳头。  
白胡子接了酒，温和地观察她的神色，安静地等了一会儿，“他们婚后确实没遇上过什么好事，也不知小公主现在在哪。”  
“请您……请您继续讲吧。”  
白胡子又望了望她，确定她调整好了状态，便继续说。“失了三个孩子，所有人都认为王后没法给国王一个继承人，国王却不愿放弃他……过了一年多，王后终于生下了一个健康的王子，差点没了半条命，也成了半个瞎子。”  
“喝！”小姐给白胡子倒酒时洒了半桌。  
“有了王子，国王再不与王后同房了。过了几年他养了情妇，其中有一位格雷女士，他最为喜欢，那时大家以为他会娶格雷女士为新的王后。”白胡子歇了一口气，正赶上小姐简单干脆的一个“喝”字，叹了气，倒了酒，“孩子，你让我喝太多，舌头打结，头昏脑涨的，就讲不完啦。”  
“可我不喜欢。”小姐不听他的，“国王不能爱上别人……我不接受他爱上别人。”  
“傻姑娘，十几代国王做下来，没养过情妇的国王还没出生呢。全天下的小伙子小姑娘都是他的，他就是不要啊，别人也会硬给他送。王后是半个瞎子了，又不好相处，国王在这时候才有情妇，没人会怪他。”  
小姐不说话，盯着地面，裙下的鞋子在地上画了一圈又一圈。  
“你这么不想听，我就不讲情妇的事。”白胡子见小姐仍没反应，“反正国王啊，回到王后身边啦。”  
小姐一双眼睛亮了起来，碧湖中的波光闪了闪，闪出一抹小心的犹豫，“为什么？”  
“呵，还能为什么。王后又生了个王子。”  
小姐面色发白，“不该是这种故事……不该是这种理由。”  
“你认为是什么？”白胡子轻轻地笑了笑，干瘦的手指摆弄胡须，打起结来，“上了 年纪又没姿色的Omega，还能用什么能挽回他的alpha？”  
小姐紧锁着一双秀眉，“你说的不对。”  
“我说的很对。”白胡子不理她，“生了这最后一个王子，王后瞎了一双眼睛，身体也垮了，成了一个药罐子，活也活不舒服，死也死不成，拖拖拉拉地过了四年。国王似乎与瞎子王后生了些感情，倒还时常陪着他。”  
“国王一定很爱他。”  
“我看不见得。”白胡子蹙了眉，“我看国王只是被弄怕了，意识到他不太愿意老婆死掉。”  
小姐一张秀面板得冷硬，“你讲完了吗？”  
“哦，没有，亲爱的，如果你想听完整的故事。”白胡子给自己倒了一杯酒，预备着，“国王这个月病了，是场怪病，名医莎夏不远万里赶回王都，也没能把他治好，听说快不行了……若真是说故事，这时候那樱桃湾的妙手神医就该再出现一次，把国王治好。可是你看，谁也没出现，国王仍然病着。”他说完饮了酒。  
小姐又用鞋尖在地上画了几圈，站起身来。她眼眶泛红，两汪翡翠般的湖中波纹荡漾，认真地望着白胡子：“你是个很差劲的说书人，我也很不喜欢这个故事。”   
“没人喜欢这个故事。”白胡子端来晾了半宿的那杯冷茶，饮了一大口，凉透了喉咙。“王座上的婚姻没能造出神仙眷侣，平凡人家的姑娘注定无缘王冠，饮血而栖的第一剑被产床弄垮身体，从无败绩的英雄国王将于病痛中咽气。这从来不是一个讨你们年轻人喜欢的故事。”  
“是我偏要听，这不怪你。”小姐略一思索，“你喝了多少酒？”  
“一壶多啦，有十二杯吧。”  
“我给你加十二袋金子。”  
“我一袋金子也不要了。”白胡子轻笑着摇摇头，“我讲了故事，你坏了心情。招牌都让我砸了，还收什么钱。”他锤了锤跛脚，摇醒睡了很久的小老板，准备打烊。  
小姐愣愣地站了一会儿，和抱石榴的女童、红衣女子走出店面。  
青袍姑娘在店内走了一圈，几十袋金子全部消失，只剩下小老板的报酬还在。她自袖中递了一罐好茶给说书人，这才跟了出去。  
夜间的南陵下了一场细雨。  
次日清晨，伴着雨后凉风，伴着泥土草香，走来了一位身怀妙药的姑娘。她褐发高盘，碧眸柔目，于雨后初晴的路面踏过，华丽的衣裙沾染了泥泞。她并不在意，行至宫墙，注目远立。  
她见到了现今监国的理查王子。王子大海般浩瀚、黄昏般忧伤的双眼将她细细打量，允了她替国王看病的请求，带她行至国王寝殿，却忽而回了身，迈步离去。王子自她身边走过，话语很短，语调很柔，只说了一个词语，一声呼唤，一个称谓，便叫她轻轻发丝抖来。  
她深吸一气，步入寝殿。  
殿中压抑昏沉，层层纱缦被烛灯映照，像极了轻薄封闭的囚笼。帷幔之后，锦被之下，国王面呈菜色，眉头紧锁，大汗淋漓，神志模糊，溢出痴语低吟。他的双唇干裂出血，侍从小心擦拭，也赶不上出血的速度。他的身上泛出一股混了汗液和体息的热，被病魔熏出些酸气。  
国王正枕着一袭暗色长裙，枕着裙下双膝。双膝的王后主人于帷幔间安安静静，黑发不知是打理得不及时，还是劳累得太多，已然乱了，垂散肩下。他下颌微低，眼下泛乌，双目无神。袖中的手颤颤抖抖，捏了一方小巾，于国王额前轻拭，擦了几下不得位置，便扔了小巾，湿漉漉的手指轻轻拢着国王的额发。  
漂亮姑娘凭着王子的吩咐遣退了侍从，取出一个豆荚状的小瓶子，凑近国王身边，一点一点喂国王喝下。这瓶中的药黑稠而苦，国王一边喝一边呛，她拾起那方小巾，一边喂一边擦，温柔至极，等国王终于喝完了药，沉沉睡去，她抱着瓶，捏着巾，目不知望向何处，话不知从何说起。她还在思索 ，盲眼的王后自她步入寝殿后便未说一句，任她如此轻率喂与国王汤药，着实奇怪了些—— “蕾尼娅。”她听到轻轻的一声叹息，眼眶一热，向床边看去。  
“您怎么知道……怎么知道是我？”她贪婪地、急切地望着床边之人。  
他的双眼如一片深夜，颜色暗沉，不见一点星光。他的面上也是一股怔然，双目睁得很大，下睑微微皱了皱，像是要流泪却已经干了眼，嘴角动了动，像是想笑却忘了如何去笑，他的双唇抖了抖，像是要开口却说不出一句话来。  
他微微发着抖的一双手猛然前伸，胡乱摸索，左手灵巧得多，右手抖得厉害，撞到她的胳膊，突然紧紧攥住，磕磕绊绊、急不可耐地向上攀去，寻到她的脸。他的手指带着并不健康的凉意，拢过她的发、唇、鼻，“蕾尼娅。”他又唤了她的名字，带着欣喜、感动、和对于猜测成真的难以置信。忽然他的双手垂了下去，垂在锦被上，攥得很紧，“我想象不出来，”他说“我无法想象你的样子……我看不见你。”  
她将那双手紧紧地握住，“母亲？”她试探性地唤，还有些不敢开口——她十几年的人生中对他全无记忆，苦苦探寻，在天上地下听了许多故事，真见到了，涌着亲切，涌着陌生，却突然知道如何做了——  
她向前扑去，被他搂在怀里。她嗅着他，只能嗅到被父亲的寝殿中病魔之气浸满的味道。搂住她的胸膛并不宽阔，却让人安心，尽管与说书故事的每一句都不相符，没有铠甲，没有长衫，而是柔软的裙衣锦缎，是锦缎之下硬邦邦、却又似乎一敲就碎的皮肉骨骼。  
尤弥尔说，抱她回去时，她还未断奶。她不禁想象，正是因为她的存在与生长，这柔缎之下的平坦血肉一点点丰盈柔软，在她出生之后予她最直接的接触。我曾被他搂在怀里，曾经接受哺育……她仿佛看到了无数张画面，听到了无数种故事，那些画面里，他的眼睛流光溢彩，那些故事中，她仍是小小婴儿。但所有的画面和故事都汇成一场无法避免的别离。她从万千思绪中醒了，这宫殿便再度陌生起来。  
“我曾想，你是否会来救你父亲——”王后的话语猛然收住，再开口时，声音中含着强压的颤抖“你是个善良的孩子。是我的错，我害得你离宫远行，害得你远离父母，我——”  
“我不怪您！”蕾尼娅立时反驳，声音高而急切，既像是宽慰对方，又像是麻醉自己。这对夫妻的故事她听过不止一次，她在成长的过程中缠着尤弥尔讲了一遍又一遍，知道许多说书人不了解的密辛，比如白虎岭的诅咒，和这次诅咒间接导致的自己与双亲分离的后果。每每想到这里，她便对于这给予她生命的人心生恨意，恨自己成了他因果报应中的一环，成了尤弥尔惩罚他的工具，她本该拥有父母，本该认识兄弟……  
“你不能从结果来看待他当时的选择。”青袍姑娘曾对她如此劝慰，“他做了选择，于当时合理，只是结果不好。”  
但尤弥尔女神并未做此解释，“他之所以成了这个样子，是因为他用远超自己的能力，做了远在他自己的位置上无权决定的一件事。他审判了别人的命，自然不能指望自己过得舒坦。”  
蕾尼娅那时安静地听，低了头敛了神色，内心却全不平静：您惩罚他的擅断，却利用我的人生施加惩罚，您让他死掉两个孩子，又逼他承接您需要的生命……他妄下杀手，您则没有感情。  
尤弥尔好似听到了她内心的话语，“我和你母亲不同，我可以决定任何一个人的性命。”她说得冷淡，仿佛这是世间最大的公平。她予蕾尼娅一瓶奇药，允她一日回乡，如今……如今蕾尼娅回到日思夜想的宫殿，却猛然发现，她自己 从未在这里真正生活过，这里根本没有她的位置。  
她与王后相对无言，谁都有许多话想说，谁都不知如何开口。他记忆中她还只是襁褓幼婴，她甚至不知该用何种语气予他问候。她说不出话，心里陈杂一片，沉淀着厚重的伤感，飘荡的欣喜，和盈盈绕绕的孤单与不安，她忘了身在何处，忘了缘何至此，滞然的目光触到帐后烛火，这才回过神来，咬了咬牙。“是尤弥尔女神许我回来的，她……她要我给您带些话。”  
王后微微一怔，只是舒了眉，缓缓点了点头。他太安静了，蕾尼娅盯着他瞧，瞧出一股火气，“她说……说您经历的一切，是咎由自取。”这火气是烧给他的，也是烧给自己的，这话听来着实残忍，更不该由子女说与父母，可王后听了没什么反应。  
蕾尼娅望着他，好像除了望着他，早不记得还能做些什么事情。他由一场谋杀，获得了亲人立于王座、亲族与之结盟的稳定之局，也被剥夺了结合之乐，还乡之旅。时光允他用刀光剑影和狠辣咒语造了一个耀眼的局，让他于传奇故事中有了名字，便也要用世人眼中不上台面的、伴着污血的繁育之痛凿穿他的身体，让他的后半段故事阴暗沉郁。他生过五个孩子，三个已抓不住，耗尽气力的一双王子，没一个同他亲近。蕾尼娅忆着，也不知自己究竟于他是怎样一番情绪，越想，越是一股汹涌而至的烦躁苦闷，喘不上气，便连忙扯着早已背好的种种话语，打破令人心慌的一片安静：  
“她要我给您讲一个故事。”蕾尼娅发起抖来，“她创了这天空大地，飞禽走兽，花草虫鱼。她口 中生出的大女儿崇拜她，取了她的造物的样子，结合了她的神力，创了拥有魔法的种种异兽。她眼中生出的小女儿常感孤寂，创了与她们模样相仿的人类族群，但仅仅塑形便耗尽了心力，来不及赋予魔力。人类心傲，不肯屈膝，她的二女儿以玫瑰赐阵，小女儿以红石榴赐脉，给人类打造了一片怡然自居的小天地。她的大女儿将这视作对神灵的侮辱，因而常伴异兽，怒吼于天地之外，誓要有一日令人类屈膝。”  
“女神并非不死，她……尤弥尔飞散之前，将她所有的造物托付给了她平和安静的二女儿，她的大女儿因母亲的去世悲痛万分，屠戮了常伴母亲的乌鸦，戴于指间，鸟儿黑色的羽毛已成血色。大女儿也不满母亲故去前的安排，因而常与二女儿冲突林立，但她资质不如对方，被对方以玫瑰的花环锁住神力。小女儿自创了人类之后便虚弱了神力，再不常说话，也再不掺与事情。”  
“她们三个都要下来看看……看看尤弥尔最后安排的两个孩子是什么样子。可……可玫瑰花环的锁链无法束缚大女儿一辈子，外面……外面就快变天了。”蕾尼娅的声音开始颤抖，这后半个故事她亲身经历，夜夜梦回，仍被恐怖惊慌之感惊扰侵袭，终于讲完，她心中咚咚作响，再不想于这个故事上前进半句。“尤弥尔给我这药时，曾说……说父亲无辜，会活得长久，而您已然暗沉，将会获得休息。”  
王后 安静地听着，神色如常，未见惊奇，未见诧异，仿佛一切与他无关，又仿佛一切都将承受，带不起什么情绪，只是听到最后一句，才勾了一点笑意——这笑并不好看，在消瘦的脸颊上随意扯了一下干唇，伴着空洞的双眼，到处都是凉意。半晌他说话了，声音却远比他的样子温和许多，“你……打算留下来吗？”  
蕾尼娅以为自己一定会点头，一定会哭泣，可回过神来，她才听清自己的话语，“我不会留下来了。我不曾真的于这方天地里生活过，这里便也没我死后埋葬的位置。我与尤弥尔相处得全不痛快，却遇见了一个温吞之人，她喜欢我奏的竖琴。”  
王后细细地品味她的话语，纵使有些失意，也未再显露，再开口，说得也是另一番话语，“你要等你父亲醒来……见见他吗？”  
蕾尼娅听了这话，又去看昏睡的父亲，她再望望盲眼的母亲，恍惚间便明白了许多事。来这之前，她想过许多问题，她想问父亲心里是否有过一个念念不忘的女孩子，想问母亲是否会被对先王的愧疚感折磨得无法休息，她想问说书人给的回心转意理由是否正确，她想问父母究竟是否相爱。她突然明白这一切都毫无意义，更同她没有关系。整个故事，她唯一需要记住的，是她出生时，父母皆是欢喜，而纵使万般欢喜，她也被他们亲手送了出去。  
她摇了摇头，不愿开口，也不知王后能否感觉到，便又更用力地摇了摇头。她发现自己心里没有恨，也没有原以为的那样爱，她以为他们三个人的生命彼此交集，见了面才发现，他们只能是她听过的故事而已。  
她起身要离开了，甚至不想给父亲一个吻，不想同母亲道个别。  
“听你竖琴的，是她哪个女儿？”王后什么也没问，没问她为何突然打算离去，没问她别的任何事，只是关心她回去后过得能否顺意。  
蕾尼娅眼眶一下就热了，鼻子酸楚，但她固执地走着，绝不回头，若是回头，一切都完了，她头扬得很高，泪落在心里，柔声轻语。“人们常以玫瑰比喻爱情。”  
南陵的萧宫吹起了一阵风，风停后，树木不动，飞鸟未鸣，宫侍臣子纷纷静住，目不视物，脑不生思，全然放空。  
整个宫里，只剩了那么几个人，依然不为清风所扰，行动如常。  
王后杵着拐下了床，行至 寝殿门边，仰头而立，双目无光，却迎着整座宫宇。这乌木拐杖是艾伦亲自做的，国王向木匠师傅讨学了好久，耐着性子打出来，样貌不算惊艳，用着却极为舒服，杖头刻着一只鸟，鸟的头顶琢得光滑，手掌包了，很能借力。他用力地攥着杖头，撑着身体，咳了起来，咳声越来越重，喉咙里泛着丝丝甜意。  
这宫里得了病的，不止国王一个，王后的身体年复一年衰竭得不快不慢，每个冬天，人们都以为他挺不过去，每个冬天，这条命也收不走。他在这炎炎夏季，衣物越拢越多，也出不得半点汗，反而夜间泛冷。  
前半个月国王召了爱尔敏首相立了遗嘱，王后不在场，有的说那遗嘱里杀了 他的性命，有的说那遗嘱里着人接他回明月山。那份遗嘱引了许许多多的猜想，王后和国王谁也不曾提过，谁也不曾问过，就当它从不存在。  
王后迎着门边的风，等了许久，寝殿方向走来一个青袍姑娘。  
姑娘自顾自进了门，抬了袖子便来扶他，动作温柔，清瘦的手臂上有着千斤压顶的重量，他挣也挣不得，被姑娘引着坐到壁炉边的一把大椅上。他和这青袍姑娘一坐一站，谁也没开口，他大概猜出了青袍姑娘的身份，也没出言问候。  
青袍姑娘等了会儿，摇了摇头，先行开了口：“你是尤弥尔的引子，是我妹妹的孩子，来这里看你的本该是希娜，但她走不了太远的路，就过不来啦。你同我并无什么关系，蕾尼娅的竖琴我却很喜欢。”她取了一块长方厚重的空黑木头，木头上安了七根琴弦，正是写字人给王后的赠礼。“我在你的住所见了这个。我还从未见过这种琴，可否请你为我弹一弹？”  
王后闻言不答，略略偏了偏头，向着床上纱幔的方向。青袍姑娘顺着王后的目光看了一眼，温和地说，“吵不醒他的，他这一觉睡得沉，睡醒了病就好了。”  
王后这才将琴抱至腿上，抬了手，下了指——他不通音律，手又有抖疾，再加上这琴本就做得粗糙，胡乱按压之下，听来不堪入耳。  
青袍姑娘本是半蹲着身子帮他扶着琴身，扶着扶着手也抖了，倒是忍笑忍得发抖，抖着抖着就笑出了声，将琴身抱离了王后的膝盖。“不好听。”她诚实地说，眼睛却黑亮亮的，平凡的面孔缀了亮光，照得整间寝殿黯淡无光。  
“你大概常觉得冷吧？”她随口说了，放了琴便弯下腰去，蹲在壁炉边，收拾着木柴炭火，倒是准备将壁炉烧旺。夏日的萧宫素来闷热，国王从不愿意点燃壁炉，她此番生活造热，王后听了声响便皱了眉，话还没出口就被她封住了舌头。“你的拐杖我也喜欢，”她说着，扬起眉毛。  
她从未用过这些玩意，胡乱不得章法，好不容易点燃壁炉之火，自己的青袍和手掌满是黑灰，再将脸上汗水一抹，一张脸成了花脸。她全不在意，拍了拍手背上的尘土，王后被他封死的舌头重能说话了，却也没什么话好说了。  
青袍姑娘怕他沉闷地压出火气，便细语补充，“这火你灭不了，只希望你能劝劝国王，别让他把壁炉拆了。我留了很多东西，以后会大有用处。”  
她不再于这寝殿耽搁，负手信步，在宫殿廊院间穿梭。  
王子正于图书馆静坐，案上摆一方绢帕，帕上一幅复杂封闭的炭画阵图。青袍姑娘走近了，对这阵图看了又看，摘了玫瑰的一片花瓣，手指一松，花瓣翩然落下，落在阵图一角。“你这小阵，不能叫阵，应该叫墙。但环死的城墙，会把人闷坏，你该留个门。”  
“墙里的人不想出来，为何留门？”  
“因为墙外的人需要进去。”  
理查王子望着阵画和玫瑰看了许久，微笑着， “多谢指点。这墙，就叫玫瑰之墙吧。”  
青袍姑娘点点头，“玫瑰，是尤弥尔的所有造物中，我最为喜欢的。”  
王子望向她，“你叫什么名字？”  
“露丝。”青袍姑娘满是炉灰的面庞上亮了一双眼睛。  
“希望很久以后的语言中，露丝便是玫瑰之意。”王子思索着，“这墙，应该叫露丝之墙。”  
青袍姑娘捏紧了玫瑰枝，犹犹豫豫地望向王子。  
“你还有什么需要的？”王子问他，全不在乎面前若隐若现的神压。  
青袍姑娘灰黑的一张脸微微红了。“我想尝尝希娜的子民们精巧的烹饪技术。”  
王子微微一怔，起身带她向厨厅走去。她尝了洋葱大蒜烤得肥嫩牛肉，尝了野葡萄慢炖的野猪肉，尝了新鲜的李子，尝了夏日红，尝了三笠上次留下的月露金酿。  
青袍姑娘指间泛着油花，黑亮的眼睛弯成细线。“希娜的孩子们，我很喜欢。你们承我们的恶，传我们的善，疲于生活，却造了许多智慧。我还喜欢这火，烤了食物，味道总是精美。温暖跳跃，看了也很顺眼。”  
她并不留恋，离了宫殿，便一路向北，飞到了一座月光之下的绵延雪山，贴着山中积雪，轻轻唱了一支古怪的歌。  
乔治王子这时抬了头，自花园跑到树下，迎空北望，呆呆出神。“它在呼唤我。”他说，“它在呼唤我。它在北边，我要去北边。”可他无法听懂它的言语，无法与它沟通。他急坏了，一回头，见一个女童跌跌撞撞朝他走来。  
这女童看着和他差不多 年纪，也才五六岁光景，裤子又肥又长，绊得她摇摇晃晃，手里的石榴又大又沉，扯得她双手无力。  
乔治王子看看北边，又看看女童，权衡一下，走上前去，细细地帮女童重新挽了裤脚，想了一想，又抱过了女童的石榴。“你歇一会儿，我帮你抱着。”  
女童忽而笑了，“送给你啦。”  
乔治一愣，“这么大一个，哪能都给我啊。”  
“你吃一颗，吃一颗嘛。”  
乔治吃了一颗，这石榴汁水香甜，味道极美，他吃得开心，喉咙忽而一阵奇痒，这股痒通了全身，一下把筋脉打开了——学士说他出生时几乎要了王后的命，才有了一个格外强壮从不生病的身体，但此刻他才真的感觉强壮——他的心脏血液骤然活跃，血肉骤然有力，而他的身体对于这突如其来的强化承受完好，好似充满了用不完的力量。  
他又听到了它在北边的怒号，他张开口，发出了一阵奇特的声音，这声音像是一种古老拗口的吼声，别扭而悠远。“这是一颗神果。”他惊道。  
女童忙不迭地点点头，欣喜地望着他，“你种下去，种下去，获得一棵树，获得一片林。”  
没了石榴，挽了裤脚的女童，再也不跌跌撞撞了，她蹦蹦跳跳地向宫殿外跑去。  
火红衣裙、红棕长发的高挑女人随意地在这宫内走动，她见到了病恹恹的国王，见到了各怀心思的侍从，见到了全无新意也不算惊奇的种种事物，最后在寝殿门边停下脚步。  
盲眼的王后辨着脚步声，望向她的方向。她对着那双盲眼，勾了一抹冷笑。“你在她的威压下跪了一辈子，你应该帮我。”  
“他们是我的孩子。我不可能帮你。”她火红的双眼对上无光的一片夜色瞳仁，将火焰、气愤、挣扎、与她的一切思绪吸了进去，王后仰起头来，“而他们会走出去。”  
她们伴着一场雨来，也伴着一场雨去。  
这场雨过了，国王的身体好了起来，再返朝堂，再行骑射。  
王后的身体迅速衰败下去，咳得更多，没一会儿就咳出了血。他夜间喘不上气，白日用不上力，辗转病榻，双眼前不分日夜的黑暗中，总有一点跳跃的光亮，距他很远很远，抓不住，追不到，又心有不甘。  
南陵的王都又来了一行人。  
为首的是一个小姑娘，长辫高吊，矮小的身体套着一件宽大的白袍，白袍上绣了两朵灰瓣血叶的花。她是维桑尼亚•阿克曼。她的身后，跟着三笠•阿克曼先生和卡特琳娜•阿克曼夫人。  
紧随其后，是一个更小的男孩，抱着纸笔，一路走一路写，走着走着就摔上一个跟头。他们身后跟着一辆马车，车中密密麻麻摆满了厚重泛黄的牛皮本子。  
南陵亲王、萧宫王子，王座未来的继承人理查•耶格尔王子，与月之谷地的领主维桑尼亚•阿克曼，于花园边的池塘相见。  
池上有花，花上有桥，夜中有星，夜下有人。  
王子从南，女孩从北，沿着桥的两端缓步而行。  
“天要是塌了，你会怎么办？”女孩迈了一步。  
“天塌了，便与天外一战。”王子男孩迈了一步。  
“那你的阵用来做什么？”女孩问。  
“造一堵墙，把历史和真相全锁起来，等着有心人找到。”王子说。  
“历史和真相在哪？”女孩又问。  
“你身后那辆马车上，只会写字的那个男孩身上，那就是历史。”王子笑着迈步向前，“你的家人受玫瑰洗礼，血亲通婚，耳聪目明，听到的、看到的便是真相。”  
“你要自己与天外打架？”女孩问。  
“我不能打架，我要把宝贵的东西藏起来，守着他们死。”王子说，“但我弟弟将一路向北，他强壮勇猛，将与天外战个痛快。”  
“我要让谷人出山。”女孩说。  
“要让他们南下吗？”王子问。  
“不，要他们向东，一路向东，向太阳升起的地方，把南与北的争端留给别人，谷人要自己走出一片天来。”女孩走至桥中。  
“那你呢？”王子走至桥中，弯下腰，望着小女孩，“你会帮我和弟弟，与天外那群凶兽战斗吗？”  
“谷地人全部向东，再不管你们的破事。”女孩的指尖点着下唇，抬头望着他。“但你是我的哥哥，我会留下来，帮你打仗。”  
王子抱起女孩，女孩搂着王子，击掌为誓。  
什么也不记得的写字人——笔也拿的别扭的小男孩，住进了王后的卧房。男孩奋笔疾书，从不抬头，沙沙声阵阵传去，传入王后耳中。  
渐渐地这声音越来越响，终于在一个夜里，如一声雷鸣，如一阵猛喉，王后漆黑一片的盲眼之间有了一道极为遥远的光亮，他的心神透过那道光亮看去，看到了最为遥远的一端。  
那个夏夜下起了暴雨，他咳了许多血，抓着匆匆进宫的维桑尼亚的手，用尽力气说了好些话。“生者语死，死者复生……不死鸟鸣，龙之火现……山之雾散，岛之门开。”  
王后用尽了好些力气，说完话便昏了过去，一连睡了好多天，久到王都的访客来来去去，只剩了写字的男孩还在他床边不住下笔。  
他在一个阳光明媚的午后醒来，摸摸索索地下了床，没有杵拐，由守了他许久的国王扶着，上了一辆马车，行至了南陵的郊外。  
郊外的风带着草香，伴着蝉鸣，王后拉着国王于郊外的青草间席地而坐。  
这片草地里，曾来过心高气傲的少年领袖，嚎啕大哭的幼年王子，苦苦哀求的一位母亲。  
少年领袖得了一件绣了花的衣袍，衣袍早已粉碎，得了一把沾满血的宝剑，利剑早已还乡。  
有人曾在这片草地上，递出去一颗酸倒了牙的山樱桃，为了不让那孩子大哭手忙脚乱，揉着那孩子毛茸茸的头发。  
那毛茸茸的头发后来枕在他的膝盖上，在雪夜的月光下沾着酒气，在南方的宫殿带着病热。从他年轻的时候，到他眼盲的时节。  
王后和他的国王说了好些话，却又一句也不记得。等到郊外的风转凉了，他们才站起了身，走回马车。  
王后身体不好，国王叫赶车人赶得慢些。黄昏的夕阳透过车窗照进车厢，照得整个空间不再真实。  
行至半路，国王的肩头轻轻搭了一颗脑袋，他历来逞强的王后第一次靠着他睡着了。  
马车行至宫殿，国王命赶车人小声停下，自己却没有下车，也没再说话，只是握着王后的手，拇指在对方的手背上轻摩。  
他握着的手掌早已冷了。  
十年以后，国王又去了南陵的郊外，去了郊外一座茅屋。  
这里曾住过一位温柔美丽的妇人，一位顽皮机灵的孩童，一位总是扮做赤脚医生的，帮他们打柴的父亲。  
这茅屋里的三个人全都走了出去，只有一个走了回来。  
走回来的人走向茅屋的床，累极了，不顾床上经年的积灰——他躺了下去，闭上了眼睛。  
后来啊，理查•耶格尔成为了国王，但年轻的国王总是沉默。  
萧宫的壁炉常年不灭，洒着玫瑰花的手帕传了一代又一代，堆积成山的牛皮本子摆满了图书馆，小男孩仍用那谁也看不懂的文字写着，写着。  
乔治•耶格尔王子去了明月山，他在明月山边定居，日日同明月山的积雪讲话，讲得是如低吼如远雷的奇怪语言，他自己讲这些怪语，又教给他的儿子，教给儿子的儿子。他有一棵石榴树，后来有一片石榴林。每一个孩子都喂一颗石榴，每一个孩子都对山说话。  
月谷中人和大部分的阿克曼家人，去了东边，遇见一片极为广阔的蓝色湖水，广阔至极，便是海。他们渡海而行，也不知是淹死在了海上，还是找到了一片新的大陆。后来听人说，他们找到了一片丰饶的土地，耕种纺织，经商造田，自成一个自在的国度。  
只有维桑尼亚•阿克曼和她的妻子儿女留在了山谷，她们过了一代又一代，守着石厅上方一把剑。  
再后来啊，凶兽入侵，这片星星满布的夜空大阵真的塌啦。  
理查——已经不知道是第几个理查国王了，取了沾着玫瑰花的手帕，建了一座无形的墙。世人再没看见萧宫，他们说有一片极小的天地，终年盛夏，成了陆中之岛，那里藏着宝贝，有的说藏着黄金，有的说藏着书卷，还有的说藏了一抔黄土。  
乔治——已经不知是第几个乔治王子了，贴近明月山脉的积雪怒吼，声如远雷的怒吼唤醒了山内的震颤，令明月山塌了。山间飞出一庞然大物，四足双翼，口喷烈火，凶猛异常，跟随乔治王子，振翼南下，与凶兽终日战斗。  
月之谷地的布伦特•阿克曼高擎饮血长剑，出谷相助。他的妹妹玛格丽•阿克曼常伴左右，以高歌期盼凯旋。  
常年不灭的炉火终于熄灭，灰烬中生出一只大鸟，昂首长鸣，振翅翱翔，双翼如火，双眸似焰，泪可治伤，焚而不死，穿梭于战场，徘徊于四足双翼之兽身边，提供冷静劝慰，缓和其凶猛性情，使它的烈焰不再威胁普通人类 。  
青袍的姑娘立于战场，得四足双翼神兽和火红之鸟环绕。她称兽为龙，称鸟为不死之鸟。她抱一其貌不扬的笨琴，弹着并不动听的调子，龙与不死鸟随音而动，向凶兽发起攻击。  
乔治王子的雷声话语同龙的长吼交相呼应，他成了一位龙语者，一位龙骑士，他与为首的头龙冲向凶兽，于巨翼之上奋力攻击。  
凶兽顽强抵挡，兽群间有一红袍红发女子，指戴一只染血的三足血鸦。  
女童远离战场，奔波至北，于断裂的明月山外化作一棵长青松树。  
在某一个夜晚，一只小小的不死鸟啄伤了一头龙的心脏，龙心的火焰烧灼了它的全身，它飞啊飞啊，飞到了新的栖息之地——一根秀丽的手指，拢着血红的衣袍。  
那之后有一场天地震动的大战。  
凶兽覆灭，青袍的姑娘于深深断裂的峡谷中闭上双眼，身魂散去。  
所有的不死鸟消失于世间。  
红衣袍的女子手擎 一捧邪火，烧戮了以火为武器的众龙。  
头龙与乔治王子合一，得以幸免于难。  
部分幼龙不见踪影，断裂的峡谷也再无人看见。  
红袍女子与人龙合一的乔治王子进行休战的和平会面。  
会面之后，红袍女子居于大陆最南，成立圣廷，散步神教，众人类拜教臣服。  
乔治王子成为国王乔治一世，国王的后代或是人，或是龙，或是人龙合一，只有生为龙而可化为人者，才能继承王室的宝座。  
长青的松树称希娜圣树，为圣教在乔治国王境内的象征，谈判的结果，是树下的圣子接受圣廷领导，但圣子须由国王挑选。  
乔治国王定都于北，建西根歇那王都和露丝宫殿。  
断裂的明月山脉笼了一层厚雾，终年不散，后称雾隐山。  
雾中有极微弱的一声鸟鸣，北边人听不见，更别说向南。  
传说陆中有一块小地方，无人得以进出，其内常年夏日，并有宫殿，称盛夏岛。  
大陆内的河流水源突然改变，六种性别一夜消散，男性再也无法生育，只余男女两种性别。  
传说大陆之边，有一片极为广阔的海，海东面的大陆，并无魔法，百姓安居，仍然保留着六种性别，稳定繁衍。  
玛格丽•阿克曼因水流之变，成为石女，无法与布伦特结为婚姻，阿克曼血亲通婚的传统就此中断。  
布伦特•阿克曼与乔治国王会面希娜宫殿，于宫殿的密道下建了三个回音之殿。  
密道中有个黑斗篷，有一阵写字沙沙声响。  
自南方圣教而来的螺声嗡鸣三日，传于整片大陆之间。  
大陆的人们说起了另一种语言，这种语言里，露丝便是玫瑰。  
圣教廷之边多了一个新的国家，叫做西亭。  
王国之北，传来暗鬼，侵袭骚扰。  
圣教拥有圣火，可令暗鬼暂时安静，教徒愈加虔诚。  
后来的某一天，希娜圣树的松果化为一枚龙蛋，被一位姓波特的男人唤醒，小龙飞到了无子的亨利国王身边……  
王国之北建成了一座高墙，称为希娜之墙。  
后来的后来，又一枚松果化作龙蛋，被温斯顿将军唤醒，徘徊于体弱的爱德华国王膝头……  
王国之南建了一座高墙，称为玛利亚之墙。  
因为西亭之边，有了一个巨人之国。  
圣教与王国，在几战几和后，达成了一个条件……

（前传 全文完）


End file.
